Mi ángel de medianoche
by TattusC13
Summary: Bella era una chica callada, extraña y solitaria, que ocultaba entre sus sombras una espantosa vida. Edward, un chico feliz y normal cree que ella es la típica muchacha rara que se sienta al fondo del salón. Hasta que el destino decide entrecruzar sus vidas y Edward descubre el horror detrás de los hermosos ojos color chocolate de ella. -Eres un ángel, Edward? Vienes a salvarme?
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos! Me presento, soy TattusC13 y tengo 16 años. Ya había subido un par de historias a fanfiction con mi otro usuario entre las cuales se encontraba "Sentimientos Ocultos" pero bueno, tuve algunos problemas y ahora me uní a la comunidad con este nuevo nombre. Hoy les traigo mi nueva historia, la verdad que luego de pensar un poco me decidí por esta trama así que espero que les guste. Quizá todo les parezca muy traumático al principio pero créanme que esto es así por una razón, más adelante van a entender.

Si les gustó por favor dejen reviews y les subo el otro capítulo, agréguenme a favoritos si quieren también, actualizo todos los días y si estoy de buenas hago maratones de muchos capítulos, jeje.

Espero que les guste, un beso enorme!

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: ExB, "Solo humanos". Puede contener escenas de violencia y lenguaje adulto.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Corrí con rapidez hacia su inmóvil cuerpo que se encontraba descansando tranquilamente en el suelo frente a su casa, rodeado de escombros y trozos de cristal rotos. Me arrojé a un lado junto a ella y al contemplarla temí que mi peor pesadilla estuviese convirtiéndose en realidad. Parecía no tener vida…

La observe aterrorizado… Sus mejillas comenzaban a perder su característico color carmín que tanto me había enloquecido siempre, al mismo tiempo en que su piel se volvía traslucida y de cristal, como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

Su respiración era lenta y pausada, apenas parecía que su abdomen se movía y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con delicadeza, descansando finalmente.

La tomé fuertemente por sus hombros y la sacudí suavemente, intentando despertarla de su extraño sueño pero ella no reaccionaba, estaba completamente entregada en mis brazos.

Tome su débil cuerpo y lo presione contra mi pecho, intentando darle calor. Ella no podía irse, no podía dejarme…

Bella me había devuelto la vida, ella no me había dado una razón para vivir, se había convertido en la razón misma. La necesitaba, la quería junto a mí para siempre… Ella no podía morir, no luego de soportar tanto dolor y sufrimiento…

Una lágrima resbaló y cayó lentamente por mi mejilla al observarla. ¿Cómo podía continuar luciendo tan maravillosamente bien en aquel momento? Su cuerpo lastimado continuaba siendo perfecto y su rostro moreteado y con algunos cortes seguía siendo tan bello como antes. Ella era tan hermosa que hasta dolía observarla. No comprendía como alguien había podido causarle tanto dolor durante tanto tiempo.

-Edward…, murmuró ella suavemente removiéndose débilmente. Ansioso la liberé un poco de mi abrazo y le permití que tomara aire para continuar hablando. Ella suspiro. – Mi ángel , me has salvado tantas veces… Sálvame ahora una vez más, y diciendo esas palabras en un silencioso murmullo, Bella se desplomó entre mis brazos velozmente.

* * *

Ojalá les guste! Dejen reviews porfa, nos vemos después. Un beso :)


	2. Capítulo 1:

Hola a todos! Acá estoy de nuevo para traerles el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia que escribí hace poco, jeje. Es bastante largo y en general el fic no empieza de esta forma, pero era esencial para que comprendieran un par de cosas. Antes de publicarlo, quiero agradecerle mucho a todas las personas que dejaron sus reviews en mi historia, para mi es algo muy lindo conectarme a internet y encontrarme con sus mensajes. Bueno, espero que les guste. Un beso a todos

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

El pequeño celular de Isabella comenzó a sacudirse con violencia sobre su antigua mesita de noche, despertándola casi de inmediato gracias al espantoso sonido que este producía temblando en contacto con la madera del mueble. Cuidando estrictamente cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba para tomarlo, ella lo levantó entre sus finas y delicadas manos y lo silenció velozmente, buscando no realizar demasiado escándalo en aquel momento.

Suspiró mientras observaba la hora que el insignificante móvil marcaba en su arañada pantalla, y a pesar de saber más que bien en qué momento del día se encontraba, no pudo evitar sentirse realmente agobiada al observar los pequeños números brillando cegadoramente sobre un fondo de color negro. Las 4:00 A.M., hora de levantarse.

Bella bufó realmente agotada y mientras apretaba con fuerza el aparato en su puño, hundió su rostro en la almohada, rogando con fuerza y desesperación cinco minutos más para continuar durmiendo… Aún era temprano, algunos segundos más de sueño no interferirían con su planeada rutina habitual desde que había cumplido trece años. Después de todo, darse ese merecido gusto de vez en cuando debería ser una opción válida para ella.

Pero su inteligente subconsciente le recordó con bastante dolor cual era la razón que existía en su vida que la obligaba a levantarse a tan tempranas horas del día, consiguiendo que ella desechara rápidamente la dulce idea de descansar por un par de minutos más y decidiera comenzar su día… Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, y solamente había estado pensando en algo totalmente imposible, causándose más daño del que ya siempre le infringían los demás a ella.

Aún era de noche fuera de su cuarto cuando Bella finalmente se levantó bufando molesta y triste de la cama, dirigiéndose en puntas de pies al armario empotrado en la pared donde guardaba su escasa ropa, y lentamente abrió sus puertas rogando a las bisagras de metal oxidado que no chillaran en extremo. Debía evitar producir algún sonido molesto si quería salir realmente ilesa al menos durante aquella mañana. Luego tendría tiempo para pensar en que hacer durante la tarde y la noche. Sigilosamente tomó el conjunto de ropa que había escogido algún par de horas antes atrás y revisó que fuera lo suficientemente abrigado como para no convertirse en una paleta helada durante todo el día. El clima en Forks era realmente duro, más aun si tus ropas apenas servían para cubrirte lo necesario. Asintió para sí misma al notar entre sus manos una camiseta fina de algodón, un suéter de lana color caramelo, unos jeans algo desgastados, medias de lana y unas botas un poco más altas que sus tobillos como elección para ese día. Confiaba en que ese viejo par de prendas le mantendrían algo abrigada y le permitirían resistir hasta la noche.

Luego de eso, caminó suavemente en dirección al baño de su cuarto, asegurándose de revisar que la puerta de entrada estuviese correctamente cerrada, solo por seguridad.

Bella sabía más que bien que eso no lograría detener a su maldito demonio personal, en realidad, nada conseguiría hacerlo si él buscaba dañarla permaneciendo en su habitual estado de ebriedad, pero el estar completamente encerrada le brindaba algo de tranquilidad, solo por el momento, solo hasta que saliera de ducharse.

Trabó la débil puerta de su baño con un viejo pasador, se quito rápidamente su ropa buscando huir de sus propias sombras y corrió hasta la pequeña ducha, evitando detenerse frente al espejo de su pared y rogando fuertemente que de esa forma su cuerpo lastimado, repleto de moretones y cicatrices no se reflejara en el. Eso solo serviría para aumentar la angustia reinante dentro de su alma aun más.

Años antes, en los inicio de su tortura, Bella seguramente habría preferido observarse en aquel cristal con el fin de evaluar la gravedad de sus lastimaduras, pero con el tiempo había conseguido distinguir qué clase de dolor se sentía cuando los daños eran profundos y que otra molestia invadía su cuerpo cuando los golpes eran superficiales, cosa que le había permitido pasar por alto la punzada de tristeza que atacaba a su corazón al notar las marcas que él le había infringido en su cuerpo. Era como si luego de sufrir tantos horrores, su mente hubiese conseguido desarrollar un sexto sentido protector.

Isabella giró la llave del grifo y dejó que el agua tibia y relajante fluyera por todo su cuerpo, borrando la mayoría de sus tensiones y alejando el frio casi polar de aquella mañana fuera de ella. La época navideña traía consigo un clima poco favorable que se hacía menos soportable en aquel olvidado pueblo en el que ella había vivido durante toda su vida.

Estiró delicadamente su mano y tomó una esponja de la repisa, dispuesta a limpiar un poco de sus heridas, solamente parara que no volvieran a infectarse.

Una vez, hacía años, Bella había olvidado desinfectar sus golpes después de su habitual golpiza, pequeño error que le había valido una visita al Hospital y el peor de sus castigos luego de eso… Esa "pequeña lección" (como él solía llamarlo) le había dejado una brecha en su inocente alma que le recordaría que nunca más en la vida debía pasar por alto un detalle tan importante como ese, al menos no si no quería resultar mucho más golpeada de lo que antes ya estaba.

Después de lavar con esmero su cabello, tomo una toalla y se envolvió rápidamente en ella, para luego secarse y vestirse con rapidez, buscando escapar del devastador frio. Una chimenea con leños ardiendo no le vendría nada más como regalo de Santa Claus.

Calzándose sus botas de terciopelo abrió la puerta con lentitud y caminó hasta su cama para sentarse ahí después. Suspiró aliviada... Eso era lo bueno de tener un baño privado en el otro lado de su casa. El sonido de la ducha no llegaba a oírse ni siquiera desde el pasillo que pasaba frente a su cuarto.

Suavemente tomo un cepillo de blandas cerdas y con cuidado desenredó su enmarañado cabello para luego dejarlo caer libremente sobre sus hombros, buscando cubrir algunos de los viejos rasguños de su cuellos. Casi sin moverse de su lugar, abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche y con su mano agarró un pequeño espejo para observar su decaído rostro… La palidez de su piel había aumentado, de eso estaba segura y también lo habían hecho sus espantosas ojeras moradas por su habitual alta de sueño.

Rodó sus ojos algo frustrada y después tomo un poco de maquillaje que había conseguido gratis en el supermercado del pueblo. Así era como ella se ocultaba a sí misma, como ella ocultaba su dolor… Con corrector de ojeras gratuito y delineador de ojos negro. No podía evitar sentirse insegura si no llevaba algo de eso en su rostro… Para ella, ir por la calle en estado natural se asemejaba a caminar desnuda por toda la ciudad. Nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas, podría hacerlo.

Bella caminó hasta su destartalado escritorio en donde su vieja mochila descansaba y la tomó con rapidez. Echó un vistazo al enorme ventanal de su habitación y sonrió al observar como lentamente el cielo comenzaba a aclararse en el horizonte. Aun tenía tiempo.

Con mucho cuidado ordenó lo mejor que pudo su habitación y luego de quitarle la llave a la puerta de su cuarto la abrió silenciosamente, saliendo hacia el pasillo en puntas de pies. Al pasar por la habitación de su tan temido maltratador un escalofrío le recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

Isabella observo lentamente hacia el interior de aquel lugar con el fin de buscarlo entre las sombras pero la total oscuridad del cuarto le brindó la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba en ese momento. De seguro, luego de su habitual sesión de beber y beber desaforadamente, él se habría acostado a dormir. Con una sonrisa algo dudosa en su rostro, ella bajó con velocidad los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos sin producir ningún sonido, como si la suerte estuviese de su lado.

Agradeció eternamente no haber resbalado y de esa forma caído violentamente al piso. Su torpeza era algo superior y lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era producir algún sonido estridente. Hasta ese momento todo le había salido excelente.

Se tomó un par de minutos para dirigirse a la cocina ya que necesitaba beber algo antes de irse…. Su garganta le raspaba. Estiró su brazo hasta la alacena sobre su cabeza y tomó un vaso para colocarlo debajo del grifo, pero entonces un extraño gruñido detrás de su espalda la desconcentró totalmente, logrando que el recipiente resbalara trágicamente de sus manos y se estrellara contra el fondo del lavabo de acero inoxidable, desasiéndose en millones de pequeños pedacitos.

-Isabellaaaa… Torpe y buena para nada… Qué haces aquí todavía?, murmuró su padre arrastrando las palabras en completo estado de ebriedad mientras caminaba torpemente desde la sala de estar hasta el umbral de la cocina.

Bella comenzó a desesperarse y se golpeó internamente al notar lo que había pasado por alto. Charlie no había estado en su cuarto, de seguro se habría quedado durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, cosa que ella nunca imaginó.

-Pap… Jefe Swan… Yo ya… ya me retiraba, murmuró Bella evaluando sus escasas posibilidades de huir. Sabía que de no irse todo terminaría muy mal para ella. Charlie comenzó a caminar hacia su hija sosteniéndose de las paredes pero sin soltar la botella de vino barato media vacía que llevaba en su mano.

-Creí haberte dicho... Que no quería verte... Por aquí en las mañanas… Muchacha inservible e insolente!, agregó él finalmente lanzando el envase de vidrio contra la pared, movimiento que exaltó a Bella totalmente.

Ella debía huir y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Sin dudarlo demasiado, Isabella echó a correr hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa mientras su padre intentaba ir tras ella sin conseguir alcanzarla realmente. Corrió y corrió lo más veloz que sus piernas le permitieron ir, pero un error de cálculo logró que ella tropezara con la mesa enana de la entrada, cosa que la llevó a caer contra el suelo, golpeando su mano dolorosamente en el piso.

-Ven aquí, "princesa". Mereces que te dé una lección por tu retraso, gritó su padre mientras ella se levantaba para continuar corriendo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a cerrar la puerta, salió huyendo en dirección al bosque, siguiendo el camino que ella misma había trazado luego de años de huir hacia el mismo sitio.

No se permitió darse tiempo para llorar, ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas en el pasado a causa de su padre. No volvería a perder el tiempo de esa forma nunca más.

Sin disminuir la velocidad de su paso, visualizó su vieja camioneta color naranja oculta entre los frondosos árboles y se apresuró hacia ella. La había comprado hacía un año atrás gracias a su paga en el trabajo, pero no podía llevarla a casa porque el ruido del motor enloquecía a Charlie. Era justo por eso que siempre la dejaba oculta en el bosque.

Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en ella rápidamente, encendiéndola de inmediato y conduciendo hacia la salida del bosque, rumo al instituto. Aun era de noche y apenas se podía percibir algo de luz sobre su cabeza.

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos un momento. Pues sí, esa era su vida día a día. El sufrimiento era un tatuaje sobre su piel y la fortaleza su escudo más grande… Ese era el castigo que debía pagar por el enorme error que sin querer había cometido años atrás…

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo n° 1. Ya lo sé, de seguro les parece muy doloroso todo lo que le sucede a Bella pero ella luego tendrá su recompensa. Este es el único capítulo que subiré narrado en tercera persona, los demás van a ser POV Edward y POV Bella, nada más que sentí que primero debían leerlo para comprender un poco todo esto que marca tanto a Bella. Ojalá les guste, espero sus reviews!


	3. Capítulo 2:

Hola a todas! Aquí yo de nuevo deseándoles una muy feliz navidad algo atrasada (al menos en mi país jeje). Perdonen la demora para subir el cap, pero es que estuve un poco ocupada con todo esto de las fiestas y no tuve ni tiempo ni inspiración para escribir, así que aquí se los traigo, tarde pero recién sacado el horno jeje. Ojalá lo disfruten y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Las quiero!

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama y la historia narrada me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**EDWARD POV:**

La música de Franz Ferdinand aún seguía grabada en mi mente. Mi cabeza dolía a causa de haber bebido bastante alcohol en la fiesta a la que había asistido la noche anterior, cosa que nunca en la vida había hecho, al menos no en exceso, y la maldita lluvia convertida en hielo sobre las calles debido al frío polar de aquella mañana comenzaba a desesperarme. Era casi imposible mantener mi preciado auto en línea recta mientras aceleraba sin evitar que patinara. Todo ese necesario esfuerzo, sumado a mi reciente resaca y a las pegadizas notas musicales de aquel estilo de rock hacían estragos en mi cuerpo, agotándome el doble de rápido.

Habría preferido un millón de veces haberme quedado ese día en mi casa durmiendo hasta que mi cabeza se despejara un poco, pero mi sentido común me lo había impedido rotundamente. No podía arruinar mi perfecto registro de asistencias.

Pues sí, era un total y completo nerd. Mi nombre era Edward Cullen, y tenía 17 años. A pesar de ser increíblemente inteligente y aprobar todos los exámenes con la nota más alta sin ningún esfuerzo, no era la clase de chico "rata de laboratorio" que siempre parodiaban en las películas de adolescentes. Tenía algo de vida social, no mucha, pero si contaba con un par de buenos amigos que siempre habían sido cercanos a mí casi como hermanos, una total suerte puesto que yo era hijo único. A pesar de ser estudioso, al menos contaba con una belleza un poco extrema que equilibraba las cosas… Mi cabello de color bronce brillaba como oro a la luz del sol y siempre permanecía revuelto y descuidado, como si no lo hubiese cepillado en días. Mis ojos tenían un tono verde esmeralda muy profundo, y mi barbilla perfectamente cuadrada le daba un aspecto varonil a mi rostro. No practicaba deportes pero aún así tenía un par de músculos naturales, que me hacían lucir atlético.

Presioné el pedal de freno justo frente a una luz roja y aproveché a buscar entre las cosas de mi gaveta alguna píldora para el dolor que pudiese encontrar, pero en su lugar mi mano se enredó con un extraño broche para cabello que me resultó de lo más repugnante en aquel momento. Era de Tanya…

A pesar de que la mayoría de las chicas del instituto sentían algo de atracción hacia mí, nunca les había brindado más que un sutil rechazo y una sonrisa de cortesía. Ninguna era mi tipo, hasta que un día había conseguido encontrar una mujer que parecía ser el estilo de chicas con las que siempre había soñado…

Rubia, hermosa, ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto, así era Tanya. Tanya Denali. Al principio había pensado que era una total suerte haber podido mantener una relación con ella, a su lado yo parecía un simple chico sin nada en especial. Los escasos dos meses que habíamos pasado juntos habían sido bastante lindos, hasta que finalmente – y por un error fatal de su parte- yo había descubierto que todo era una apuesta macabra de sus compañeros, que ella había prometido a sus amigas conseguir enamorar al frígido chico Cullen, cosa que me disgustó como nunca antes en la vida.

Tomé el broche con furia y abriendo mi vidrio rápidamente lo arroje a la calle llena de frio hielo, al igual que su corazón, acelerando una vez más. Me había prometido no volver a amar, me había prometido no volver a sufrir nunca más por una mujer. No mostraba afecto por nadie, rara vez lo hacía, solo con mi madre y algún par de extrañas veces con mis amigos, a quienes consideraba una parte muy importante de mí. Fuera de eso, era un chico frio que sonreía justo lo necesario y se alejaba de las relaciones sentimentales comprometedoras.

Giré en una curva con mucho cuidado y luego suspiré al visualizar el instituto de mi ciudad algunos metros más alejados del lugar donde yo estaba.

Mi vida era normal, demasiado en mi opinión. Mi familia era esa clase de familia que siempre va unida a todos lados, conformada por un feliz matrimonio y un hijo como fruto de ese amor. Nada divertido me sucedía nunca, nada que realmente me inspirara ganas de vivir. Todo era tan monótono que me hacía detestarme a mí mismo… Quería sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas al menos una sola vez, encontrar una real aventura algo que me hiciera sentir vivo, sentir humano y real. Pero nunca jamás conseguía encontrar esa aventura que tanto deseaba.

Con mucho cuidado ingrese al estacionamiento atestado de alumnos y aparque mi flamante Volvo en la misma plaza que utilizaba siempre y que prácticamente ya me pertenecía. Se encontraba en una esquina, rodeada por otros lugares en los cuales mis amigos siempre estacionaban sus autos.

Suspiré y tomando mi carpeta salí del auto, cerrándolo con llave. Ese era mi pequeño bebe, lo adoraba más que a mi vida y si algo le sucedía alguna vez sería capaz de suicidarme debido a mi propia torpeza. Ese auto era un sueño…

Casi al segundo de haber descendido de mi coche sentí una figura impactar fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, abrazándome como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No podía ver su rostro ya que yo estaba de espaldas a ella, pero debido a su estatura y a la forma tan "cariñosa" de demostrar su cariño, de inmediato supe que era Alice, mi mejor amiga.

-No has muerto Edward, sobreviviste a tu primera resaca!, gritó soltándome finalmente y cubriéndose su pequeña boca, en un gesto de completa incredulidad.

-Claro que lo haría, el ñoño no tiene el hígado tan quemado como nosotros!, gritó una voz masculina mientras me propiciaban un buen golpe en la espalda. Mi cuerpo se sacudió a causa de ello y mi cabeza reboto en el aire, provocándome una jaqueca insoportable. Estúpido Emmet.

-Déjenlo en paz de una buena vez! Agrego una aguda voz femenina que de seguro provenía de Rose, la flamante y nueva adquisición de mi mejor amigo jugador de futbol americano, Emmet McCartney. Lentamente me volteé y le sonreí a mi grupo de amigos ya que todos se encontraban ahí, verificando los daños que la noche anterior me había dejado. –Ten, para el dolor de cabeza, murmuro la mujer de mirada color zafiro tendiéndome una pequeña píldora de color blanco. La tome receloso…

No es que odiara a Rosalie, pero me traía malos recuerdos… Se parecía mucho a… ella.

-Quien diría que nuestro querido Edy "yo no bebo alcohol en absoluto" terminaría bebiéndose hasta el agua de los retretes?, agregó Jasper riendo descaradamente, ganándose un golpe por parte de su novia, Alice.

Pues sí, mi triste vida era aun más triste de lo que yo creía. Todos mis amigos estaban emparejados entre ellos, mientras que yo siempre sobraba, siempre era el bobo que debía soportar sus escenitas (subidas de tono la mayoría del tiempo).

-Pues, si Alice, sobreviví a la resaca. Emmet, eres un estúpido ebrio. Sabes la jaqueca que me causaste con ese golpe? Rose, gracias por la pastilla, estaba desesperado buscando una en mi auto. Eres la única con consideración aquí, y Jasper… no eres gracioso! Ni me recuerdes cuanto bebí, fue una locura, espero que no me dejen hacerlo nunca más!, murmure respondiéndole a todos, tragando aquel medicamento sin beber agua siquiera. Quería aliviar el estúpido ardor en mi frente lo más rápido posible.

-No nos reprendas de esa forma! Ir a esa fiesta fue tu idea!, grito Jasper, ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su supuesta mueca de ofendido total.

-Es cierto… tú y tu estúpida idea de buscar una aventura! Contrata a una prostituta para hacer eso, pero no busques ayuda en el alcohol, no es algo bueno para alguien como tú!, agrego Rose seriamente, como si de veras estuviese hablando en vez de bromeando.

-Preciosa! Qué forma de hablar es esa?, grito Emmet en forma de reproche. –No es digna de una señorita de bien, gruñó luego con un tono de reto, como si fuera su padre.

Todos comenzamos a reír hasta que sonó la campana de entrada a clase, y cada pareja comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio, dejándome a mí al final, como siempre. Aproveche ese momento para digerir las palabras de Rose. Ella tenía razón, no encontraría mi aventura en el alcohol ni mucho menos. Debía resignarme a continuar siendo un chico normal, sin nada especial en su vida, sin nada interesante porque vivir.

Me despedí con mi mano de mis amigos y me dirigí hasta mi salón de clases, que se encontraba casi pegado a la puerta de entrada al colegio. Casi nadie nunca llegaba tan temprano a la clase pero me gusta llegar antes de tiempo, así podía escoger alguno de los asientos delanteros sin ningún problema. Con toda la libertad del mundo, entre en el aula de clases bufando aburrido. Matemática… Odiaba Matemática.

Y entonces, al recorrer mi vista por todo el lugar, me lleve una sorpresa y me quede clavado al suelo en mi lugar. Ahí estaba ella otra vez…

Isabella Swan, la extraña chica que tenía como compañera en todas mis clases. No sabía mucho de ella puesto que nunca hablaba con nadie, solo conocía que su padre era el Jefe de policías del pueblo y que su madre había fallecido en un accidente, o algo así, cosa que había devastado a su padre.

Ella ni siquiera se percato de mi llegada ya que estaba concentrada en un libro que se encontraba entre sus manos. Lo leía demasiado atenta. Era muy rara, siempre que yo llegaba al salón, ella ya estaba ahí, como si llegara horas antes de comenzar las clases. Acaso no disfrutaba dormir en su casa?…

Hubo un tiempo en el que creí que era muda puesto que nunca hablaba con nadie, hasta que una vez respondió una pregunta que el profesor le hizo, y note que aunque algo rasgada y rota, ella al menos tenía voz.

Continúe mi camino y me senté en un pupitre vacio, sin querer analizarla en profundidad y alejando mi vista de ella llevándola hacia el frente, donde varios alumnos comenzaban a entrar por la puerta.

Ella de seguro tampoco encontraba su razón para vivir… Al menos no era el único en el mundo...


	4. Capítulo 3:

Hola a todas en fanfiction! Cómo están? Antes que nada quería agradecerle enormemente a todas las chicas que se tomaron un tiempo para dejar su review en esta historia, que la agregaron a favoritos y que la están siguiendo, no saben lo feliz que me pone saber que este fics les resulta interesante. Respecto a un par de preguntas bueno, si es verdad que actualizo todos los días porque ahora me encuentro en vacaciones, si hay un día en el que no vaya a actualizar yo seguramente les voy a avisar primero. Otra cosa, el acercamiento entre Edward y Bella comienza a verse en este capítulo, pero es algo que de a poco se va a ir dando. Y quería preguntarles si les gustaría que escribiera un one-shot, estaba pensando en hacerlo pero quería consultarlo con ustedes primero. Déjenme sus opiniones y también si tienen ideas acerca de que podría tratarse en un review. Muchas gracias, aquí va el capítulo número 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama y la historia narrada me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**EDWARD POV:**

La clase de matemáticas había transcurrido demasiado lenta para mi gusto.

La mejor amiga de Tanya, Kate, se había pasado toda la hora molestándome, diciendo que no entendía nada de lo que el profesor estaba explicando y preguntándome si podía ir después de clases a mi casa para que le enseñara un poco más el tema.

Ja! Como si yo entendiese más de matemáticas que ella. Era obvio que Tanya la había enviado para pervertirme. Ella sabía que yo era débil, pero por suerte poseía más inteligencia que ella y no me dejaría derribar por su mejor amiga con nariz operada y labios rellenos de botox. Luego de eso, el Sr. Morrison me había llamado a su escritorio para decirme que mi rendimiento había disminuido notablemente y que tal vez lo mejor sería conseguirme un tutor en su asignatura. Ni en un millón de años aceptaría que alguien intentara enseñarme algo tan bobo como lo era aritmética! Me haría sentir aún más bobo que él…

Suspire y caminé fuera del salón, dispuesto a ir hasta el casino por mi almuerzo. Mi panza rugía desesperada luego de haber tenido solo alcohol bañándola por horas, y del dolor de cabeza que me había atacado esa mañana no había tenido ganas ni siquiera para preparar mi desayuno. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un par de bocadillos…

Para mi propia suerte, Alice había previsto mi enorme hambre y se había apresurado a comprarme mi almuerzo para que yo no tuviera que hacer fila y esperar. A veces creía que ella tenía algún poder especial de leer mentes o de ver el futuro, era algo de lo más extraño…

-Muchas gracias, pequeña. No sabes el hambre que tenia, casi me como mi libro de matemáticas hace un rato!, le dije riendo mientras observaba el delicioso almuerzo que se encontraba frente a mí. Me senté lentamente al lado de Jasper y Emmet en la mesa que siempre ocupábamos los 5 y tome una rebanada de pizza con mucho entusiasmo. Amaba la pizza…

-Lo que faltaba! Que Edward "el come-libros" Cullen se comiera literalmente un libro!, grito sorprendida Rosalie, logrando asustar a su novio sentado a su lado, quien saltó en su lugar por el susto de la chillona voz de Rose y tiro su lata de gaseosa al suelo.

-Oye Emmet, debes calmar a tu novia, le dije acariciando su espalda con cariño antes de golpearle el hombro fuertemente, como él me lo había hecho a la mañana. Ya estábamos a mano…

-No es justo, amor! Ahora no tengo más bebida! Y muero de sed, créeme, dijo él haciendo un puchero al igual que un niño pequeño. No pude evitar reír ante esa imagen.

-Descuida, yo quiero algo de agua, iré a comprarte una a ti también, le dije dándole un último mordisco a mi pizza. Quería limpiar mi hígado del barato alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior, y lo mejor sería hacerlo con algo de agua pura.

Camine decidido hasta la fila del almuerzo y justo en ese momento noté que no llevaba mi billetera encima. La había dejado junto a mi abrigo en el salón de matemáticas. El hambre había sido tan fuerte que había salido de ahí sin siquiera tomar mis cosas.

Bufando me dirigí hacia el pasillo lateral y comencé a correr rumbo al salón de matemáticas.

Entonces, repentinamente gire en una curva y choque fuertemente con alguien, cayendo al suelo de inmediato al igual que la pobre victima de mi velocidad.

-Lo siento, murmure sentándome en el piso para observar el rostro de la persona con la que había chocado. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que sin ningún motivo había derribado a la misteriosa Isabella Swan, quien había caído tan fuerte al suelo que sostenía su tobillo como si en verdad le doliera.

Muchas veces había pensado en acercarme a ella, hablarle, preguntarle por qué siempre estaba sola en todos lados. Pero nunca creí que mi primer acercamiento sería así, derribándola como una bolsa de harina.

-De veras, perdóname Isabella. Estas bien?, pregunté sintiéndome algo culpable por el hecho de que ella tenía una mueca de completo dolor en su rostro. Parecía débil, pero nunca creí que tanto como para lastimarse en una caída tan boba como lo era esa.

-Por favor respóndeme, te hice daño? Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?, agregue tomando los libros que habían caído de sus manos.

La chica Swan levanto su rostro y me observo aterrada. Un segundo después se paró rápidamente y me arrebato sus cuadernos con violencia, corriendo hacia el lado exterior del Instituto. Su reacción me había sorprendido completamente. Era tan extraña! Acaso creía que yo era un monstruo?

Suspirando sin comprender porque ella ni siquiera había dicho una palabra, me levante finalmente y camine hacia mi salón, con mi cabeza algo aturdida. Isabella era un completo misterio…

Me encontraba jugando con mi microscopio bastante divertido. Biología era mi asignatura preferida y puesto que realmente me iba muy bien en ella, había terminado la tarea antes que el resto y tenía un par de minutos libres.

Era una suerte total que tu padre fuera doctor. Carlisle siempre me explicaba todo acerca de biología y anatomía humana, era como un profesor gratuito en casa, que además podía regalarte un trozo de piel muerta para investigar o algo de ese estilo que se conseguía fácilmente en el hospital en el que trabajaba.

Eww, aunque intrigante, un trozo de piel no era el regalo más bello del mundo.

-Srta. Swan, acérquese, dijo el Sr. Banner llamando a la misteriosa muchacha. Voltee hacia su asiento que era el último de mi fila y la observe.

Le costaba un poco caminar, cosa que hizo que de inmediato me sintiera culpable, pero fuera de eso, parecía ser relativamente normal. Por qué me llamaba tanto la atención?

Suspire y continúe moviendo las muestras del microscopio aleatoriamente, solo porque estaba algo aburrido. Entonces de repente…

-Sr. Cullen, acérquese, dijo el profesor, al igual que como la había llamado a ella.

Sin saber que era lo que el realmente quería, baje de mi silla y camine hasta su pupitre, colocándome al lado de Isabella. Su estatura era normal pero aun así ella era algo más baja que yo. Lucía indefensa y frustrada…

-Le presento a la Srta. Swan, supongo que ya la conoce, murmuro el señor acomodando sus enormes lentes sobre su nariz.

-Claro que la conozco, dije sin comprender su punto. La chica Swan era mi compañera desde primer año de secundaria, o al menos eso creía. Ella me observo de reojo algo sorprendida y luego desvió su vista hacia sus manos, con las que jugueteaba nerviosamente.

-Isabella está teniendo algunos problemas para concentrarse en clase y podríamos decir que sus notas no son de lo mas buenas, no?

-Profesor, no entiendo a que va con esto. Prometo esforzarme más si eso es lo que usted quiere pero explíqueme cual es su idea, no va a llamar a mi padre, cierto?, le dijo ella observándolo atentamente y hasta algo preocupada, pero sin clavar su vista en sus ojos. Su voz era mucho mas dulce y femenina de lo que creía.

-Claro que no, el Jefe de policías debe estar muy ocupado como para atender un problema de estos, pero pensé que ya que el Sr. Cullen es mi alumno más sobresaliente, quizá podría convertirse en su tutor.

-QUE?, dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, algo impactados.

No podía ser cierto…


	5. Capítulo 4:

Buenas noches chicas! Ya sé que no pasó mucho tiempo desde que subí el último capítulo a la página pero es que sentía inspiración y bueno, decidí dejarles de regalo otro capítulo más, jaja. Respecto a lo del One-Shot, estaba considerando la idea de volver a subir "Sentimientos ocultos" pero desde este usuario, necesito que ustedes me confirmen si quieren que lo haga o si quieren que escriba de alguna otra cosa.

De acuerdo, sin más que decirles aquí está el nuevo capítulo:

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama y la historia narrada me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**BELLA POV:**

"Por favor que alguien me asesine en este momento, que la tierra se abra y me trague o que la luz del inexistente sol me derrita como paleta helada en un desierto. No me importa la forma pero de una u otra manera quiero desaparecer de aquí ahora!", pensé internamente al oír la maldita sugerencia del Sr. Banner. Un tutor en biología? Mala idea, una muy mala idea, más aún si el elegido para desempeñar ese empleo era Cullen, el guapo, cerebrito y rompecorazones de Edward Cullen.

No tenía nada en contra de él… Por favor, el chico era perfecto en todo sentido! Pero estaba muy disgustada con Edward por atropellarme violentamente horas antes. Aún me costaba trabajo caminar gracias a mi tobillo torcido y no podía creer que su única sugerencia luego de ese accidente había sido la de ir a la enfermería del instituto. Por supuesto que yo no podía ir a allí, la enfermera notaría al revisarme todos mis golpes y moretones y ni siquiera era la persona más torpe del mundo podría lastimarse tantas veces en su vida, pero bueno, no podía culpar al pobre muchacho. Después de todo, el no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que diariamente me tocaba enfrentar en mi vida.

-No… no no… no necesito la ayuda de un tutor, dije atropelladamente mientras reía con algo de ironía. Si Charlie se enteraba de que necesitaba ayuda extra en la escuela me golpearía muy duro con sus latas de cerveza, cosa que intentaría evitar hasta el último momento.

-Por supuesto que necesita algo de tutoría extra, Srta. Swan. No tiente mi paciencia, murmuró el Sr. Banner como si esa fuese la única opción para mí. Definitivamente, ese día no podía ser peor…

-A Isabella no le gusta esa idea. Debe existir otra posibilidad para ella. Algún trabajo de crédito extra o quizá podría quedarse un par de horas después de clases. Considérelo, dijo Edward con pura amabilidad escapando de su boca. Por alguna extraña razón sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al escuchar mi Nombre entre sus labios. Se sentía… bien.

-No intente ponerse de su lado, Sr. Cullen. Si lo llamé aquí era para ayudarme a ayudarla, no para defenderla. Esta es la única opción disponible para Swan si no quiere suspender la asignatura, murmuro el profesor sentándose en su vieja silla, sin demostrar siquiera tener la intención de cambiar de parecer.

Suspire frustrada… Me preguntaba cual de las golpizas seria más dolorosa… La que Charlie me daría si se enteraba de que me habían asignado a un tutor o la que me ganaría si suspendía la materia… Esta última me parecía bastante más dolorosa pero con mi padre nunca podía estar en lo cierto…

Edward se removió algo receloso a mi lado y bufó murmurando un par de palabras. No pude comprenderlas porque las dijo muy suavemente. Luego de eso, levantó su mirada y la clavó en el Sr. Banner, quien nos observaba con una expresión de victoria en su rostro.

-Isabella aceptará que yo sea su tutor, dijo seriamente Cullen ganándose una sonrisa por parte del profesor.

QUÉ?

Lo contemplé completamente pasmada… Había decidido por mi? Lo había hecho?

"Claro que lo hizo, boba!", me gritó mi conciencia. Maldito descarado!

El profesor le tendió una planilla y una lapicera a Cullen, que él tomó para firmar el papel con una caligrafía elegante y perfecta. Luego de eso me tendió la pluma a mí para que hiciera lo mismo que él, pero me cruce de brazos y observé desafiante sus ojos de un hermoso verde profundo.

No quería un tutor! No lo quería, no lo necesitaba, no quería a Edward Cullen de tutor ni a nadie más… Pero luego de un momento mi sentido común ganó la batalla mental que se había iniciado en mi mente…

Que opción tenia? Él lo sabía muy bien, nadie en su sano juicio querría suspender Biología, mucho menos yo con todos mis problemas detrás de mí. Además, debía aprovechar. Que un chico tan normal quisiera ayudarme no era una ocasión que se presentara todos los días, y necesitaba aprovecharla. No tenía que preocuparme por Charlie en ese momento, de alguna forma lograría despistarlo.

Bufando agarre el bolígrafo y firme a un lado de donde él lo había hecho, en la casilla que decía "Alumno a recibir un tutor". Recibir? Acaso Edward era un objeto? Por su belleza yo no lo dudaría.

-Muy bien, Isabella. Rindes en dos semanas, hasta ese momento tienes tiempo para estudiar. Pueden venir fuera de horas al instituto y hacer la tarea en la biblioteca si no consiguen ponerse de acuerdo, si?, agrego el Sr. Banner, hablándome como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Yo no lo era… había dejado de serlo hacia 4 años atrás…

Asentí obedientemente y me volteé dispuesta a regresar a mi asiento donde estaba intentando hacer un experimento con el microscopio, pero en ese momento la voz del profesor me detuvo una vez más.

-Srta. Swan, creo que lo ideal sería comenzar a estudiar desde ahora. Puesto que el Sr. Cullen se encuentra sin compañero al igual que usted, lo mejor sería que empezaran a trabajar en pareja desde el día de hoy, si?

Miré a Edward implorando que por favor me ayudara. Sentarme con él? NI MUERTA, pero él simplemente me sonrió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y volteó a ver al profesor.

-Que excelente idea, tomare mis cosas y me sentaré con ella, respondió con su hermosa y musical voz que lograba que se te erizaran los vellos del brazo.

Cerré mi boca fuertemente intentando retener la cascada de malas palabras que quería gritarle en ese momento. Era broma? Acaso era el día de los inocentes?

No, era mucho peor que eso. Volteándome furiosa casi corrí hacia mi pupitre y me senté en mi banco, escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis brazos.

No había hablado con nadie que no fueran adultos hacia años, como se suponía que conseguiría mantener una charla con Edward Cullen sin preparación previa?

"Mátame, si? Mátame ahora", imploré internamente mientras sentía como la silla a mi lado chirriara, indicando que alguien se había sentado en ella.

-Hola, Isabella, me envolvió su dulce tono de voz.

Que comience el infierno…

* * *

Nota Importante: Chicas, sé que es corto pero bueno, si lo estiraba más no tendría capitulo que seguir mañana, jeje. Por favor dejen reviews y agreguen a favoritos, coméntenme que piensan del tema del One-Shot, del que les hable arriba. Un beso! Nos vemos :)


	6. Capítulo 5:

Chicaaaaas! Hola a todas Aquí regresé, algo tarde ya pero es que estuve re-subiendo mi viejo One-Shot del que tanto les había hablado, jeje. Ya está disponible en mi perfil asique por favor pásense a leerlo, son 5 capítulos y ya los subí todos así pueden terminar de leer la historia hoy mismo. Espero que les guste mucho. GRACIAS TOTALES por sus reviews, cada día son mejores Las amo lectoras. Aquí va el Cap. 5 de este fic… Disfrútenlo ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes bla bla a la saga Crepúsculo de la reina Meyer. Solo la historia y… bueno, el resto ya lo saben, jaja.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**EDWARD POV:**

Muy lentamente caminé hasta el banco de la que sería mi nueva compañera y me senté en la silla junto a la de ella, arrojando mi carpeta sobre el pupitre.

Qué había hecho?

No sabía por qué había aceptado, no comprendía que locura se me había pasado por la cabeza al momento de tomar la decisión que tomé. Yo? Convertirme en tutor de alguien con la que nunca había cruzado miradas o palabras en mi vida (al menos no demasiadas)? Era algo enfermo, complicado y para nada divertido.

Pero un pequeño rinconcito en mi interior me había empujado a hacerlo inconscientemente.

Por qué cada vez que la observaba sentía que algo de ella se encontraba dentro de mí? No la conocía en absoluto pero aun así casi podía comprender la oscuridad de su vida puesto que yo también la sentía en la mía… Me intrigaban sus motivos para no hablar, para ocultarse. Ella me intrigaba… Era acaso esa la aventura que tanto buscaba y que el destino me había dado sin avisarme?

Si, de seguro eso era… Mi aventura sería tratar de revivir un alma que parecía estar muerta, como la de ella, como la mía.

Suspiré y volteé mi rostro para observarla, desparramada sobre el mueble como si se hubiese quedado dormida o aún peor, como si estuviese llorando. No la escuchaba hipar, pero… Y si ella no quería que yo fuera su tutor? No le había dado oportunidad de rechazar las opciones, simplemente había decidido lo que a mí me parecía mejor para ella sin siquiera consultarlo con su persona…

No la juzgaría si estaba enfadada conmigo.

-Hola, Isabella, le dije suavemente, tanteando el terreno en el que me encontraba. Nunca antes había hablado con ella por placer por lo que no sabía cómo tomaría mis palabras, pero temía que su reacción fuera la misma que cuando la atropellé en el pasillo y que en vez de responderme, tomara su mochila y saliera corriendo por la puerta del salón.

"Por favor que no se vaya", rogó mi conciencia.

Porque quería que ella se quedara a mi lado?

-Isabella… Tu… te encuentras bien?

Nada… Ni siquiera un mísero suspiro. Comenzaba a desesperarme su falta de estímulos. Acaso no podía responder? Tanto enfado le había causado mi decisión? Yo creí que ella estaba de acuerdo, después de todo, había firmado la planilla.

"Prácticamente la obligaste", murmuro esa molesta voz una vez más. Suspire, tenía razón. Lo mejor sería disculparme por mi idiotez…

-Oye Isabella, no sé si estas enfadada conmigo por lo que hice hace un rato, pero yo creí que tu quer…

-Bella, dijo muy suavemente, apenas en un murmuro. Mi corazón dio un vuelvo. Acaso había hablado?

-Disculpa?, pregunté bastante sorprendido y hasta algo… ansioso? No podía distinguir ese extraño sentimiento. Era… alivio? Quizá, por saber que ella en realidad no había muerto de impresión a causa de mi error.

Muy lentamente levantó su rostro y me observo algo aturdida, examinándome completamente. En ese momento tuve tiempo para contemplarla realmente… Siempre que la había visto lo había hecho desde una distancia muy larga, y desde aquellos lugares no había podido verla bien.

Su piel tenía un color muy pálido, casi enfermo, pero que la hacía lucir como Blancanieves. Su cabello era de color chocolate y caía sobre sus hombros en suaves ondas naturales, despidiendo un delicioso aroma a fresas. Quería tocarlo, parecía ser tan suave como la seda, pero me contuve. Sus ojos eran de un extraño tono café, algo apagado y sin brillo pero profundo y cautivante. Sus mejillas se encontraban algo sonrosadas y sus labios eran carnosos y perfectamente desproporcionados, haciéndola lucir completamente hermosa. Pues sí, Isabella Swan era realmente preciosa, no con una belleza extravagante como la de muchas, sino con una lindura natural que la hacía parecer una princesa.

-Prefiero que me llamen Bella, Isabella… No me gusta demasiado, repitió suavemente jugueteando con sus manos algo nerviosa. Su voz era muy dulce, como la miel o la mermelada de frutilla.

Sonreí completamente atontado por ella, era una mujer muy cautivante.

-Pues, entonces es un gusto, Bella. Yo soy…

-Cullen, lo sé, agregó volteando su rostro hacia su libro de biología, que se encontraba algo dañado y con apuntes en una letra bastante desprolija por doquier. Supuse que sería de ella…

-Amm, si, soy Cullen, le dije riendo sin saber de qué platicarle. Su prescencia me quitaba el aire.

Hacía cuanto que no hablaba con una mujer que no fuera ni mi madre ni mis amigas? Hacía bastante, de seguro debía ser por eso que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hablarle.

Y justo cuando iba a continuar presentándome ante ella, Bella tomo su libro y lo cerro fuertemente, volteándose a observarme con el rostro algo herido y disgustado.

Qué demonios?

-Escucha, Cullen. Aclararemos las cosas ahora. En realidad, no necesito un tutor. No tengo las mejores notas en este área no porque no comprenda, sino porque no tengo tiempo para estudiar. Digamos que llevo una vida bastante…. Ocupada, dijo ella dudando de sus propias palabras para luego continuar. –Nos veremos Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes fuera de clases aquí, en la biblioteca. En mi casa no puedo porque…., una vez más se silencio y luego de bufar agrego: -No importa la razón, simplemente no puedo.

-Podríamos vernos en mi casa si eso no te molesta, le dije intentando parecer amable pero ella me fulmino con una mirada que echaba llamas.

-No, será en la biblioteca. No podrás decirle a nadie que eres mi tutor, entiendes? A NADIE, dijo algo más preocupada que enojada. Acaso tanta vergüenza le daba necesitar ayuda extra? Parecía que si. –Fuera de esas clases extra tu y yo continuaremos actuando de la misma forma en la que siempre la hicimos, sin hablarnos, ni mirarnos, ni mucho menos saludarnos, murmuro en un tono un poco mas bajo mientras la campana de fin de clase repicaba alocadamente. Ella lució completamente aterrada por un segundo, pero luego tomo sus libros con velocidad y se levanto de su silla como si esta estuviese ardiendo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero un par de pasos antes de llegar al pupitre del profesor se detuvo, y regreso hasta donde yo estaba. –Esta tarde, a las 5 aquí, SE PUNTUAL. De acuerdo?

-De… de acuerdo, le respondí bastante confundido.

Ella simplemente asintió y salió disparada por la puerta.

Acaso era alérgica a las personas? Por que había actuado de una forma tan poco agradable?. Podría haberme impuesto sus reglas con algo más de amabilidad.

Pero bueno, al parecer ella era así, y yo no intentaría cambiarla ni mucho menos reprocharle nada. Al parecer Bella no estaba interesada en conocerme, y yo no podría intentar conocerla a ella sin seguía tan cerrada como parecía ser, por lo que suspire.

Simplemente le haría pasar de curso y luego me alejaría de ella, dejándola tan solo como siempre, tan sola como amaba estar.

5:59 en punto, y ni siquiera había señales de que Bella asistiría a nuestra primera clase de tutoría en biología.

Se suponía que debíamos ser puntuales, por lo que apenas si me había tomado algo de de tiempo para almorzar! Luego me había ocupado de buscar apuntes y trabajos que pudieran servirme como ayuda grafica cuando le enseñara a Bella, intentando ganar tiempo extra y asi poder llegar sobre la hora. Pero ella no estaba aquí.

Comenzaba a molestarme por eso.

Su actitud no había sido muy amistosa en la mañana, y luego se retrasaba de esa forma. Acaso no conocía el concepto de la palabra "compromiso"?

Parecía que no.

Suspirando busqué las llaves de mi volvo en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros dispuesto a regresar a casa. Al parecer ella no vendría, de seguro había estado jugando conmigo. Pero justo cuando menos lo creía, sentí como si alguien corriera detrás de mí, y con una misteriosa curiosidad me volteé para descubrir el motivo de esos pasos.

Bella caminaba bastante agitada hacia mi encuentro, con su rostro completamente pálido y sus manos temblando.

-Bella!, grité corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, bastante preocupado por su estado. Creí que ella tenía un auto, por eso no me había ofrecido en pasarla a buscar por su casa. –Que sucede? No te ves bien…

Ella me observó un par de segundos y luego entrecerró sus ojos de una forma bastante graciosa.

-Gracias, es lo que toda mujer quiere oír, dijo intentando parecer ofendida.

-Lo siento, es que… Yo pensé que vendrías en auto, tu casa queda lejos, como se te ocurre venir caminando desde allí?, le reproche bastante enfadado. Forks era un pueblo muy pequeño y todo el mundo sabía donde vivía cada persona. La casa de Bella era demasiado conocida puesto que su padre era el jefe de policías de la ciudad.

-No vine caminando desde allí… Mi camioneta se… se averió y yo… lo siento por la demora, de veras, susurro cerrando sus ojos bastante cansada. Parecía haberse quitado un enorme peso de encima al verme. Comenzamos a caminar hacia mi auto inconscientemente, yo a su lado, ella al mío.

No pude evitar pasar por alto el hecho de que vestía de una forma diferente a la de aquella mañana, una forma más… especial.

Llevaba una camisa a cuadros ajustada y algo arremangada, como si de veras hubiese puesto mucha atención en eso. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas a los lados de su cara, dándole un aspecto infantil pero divertido, además llevaba unos jeans negros un poco mas sueltos que la camisa pero no demasiado y unas zapatillas rojas que eran muy bonitas, de seguro no se conseguían en esa ciudad.

Sonreí, lucia diferente… Algo más relajada, más libre.

-Luces cansada, le dije apoyándome en mi auto mientras ella me imitaba. Su respiración aun era veloz. –No quieres que vaya a buscarte algo de beber o…

-No, descuida. Es el susto, se me pasará pronto. Siempre se me pasa, respondió mirando hacia la nada, hablando mas con ella misma que conmigo. –Mejor vayamos a la biblioteca, quiero quitarme esta obligación de estudiar, agrego luego de un par de segundos de silencio encaminándose hacia el interior del instituto sin siquiera esperarme.

-Mandona, susurre para mi mismo tomando los apuntes de biología.

Bella…

Bella ojos café, mirada perdida…

Bella cabello chocolate, mejillas sonrosadas…

Bella fulminándome con su mirada, sonriéndome de forma disimulada…

Bella golpeándome con un libro…

-Qué clase de tutor eres? Pareces ido! Consumes drogas o algo así?, dijo exasperada tendiéndome las hojas en las que había estado trabajando para que las revisara. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que me concentraba en ella me perdía en sus facciones, en sus movimientos, era tan intrigante!

.Auch! Me dolió, sabes?, le dije intentando parecer herido, pero su reacción fue muy diferente a la que yo esperaba luego de decir mi chiste. Bella palideció y cubrió su boca con ambas manos, mirándome aterrorizada. Que le sucedía?

-Te golpee? Te golpee! Oh Dios, que hice? Te duele? De veras te hice daño? Lo lamento, yo…, dijo atropelladamente tomándome de los brazos con fuerza, como si se hubiese arrepentido de su pequeño jueguito.

Su piel en contacto con la mía comenzó a hormiguear como si de electricidad se tratara, cosa que la llevo a separar sus manos de mi cuerpo. Al parecer ella también lo había sentido…

-No! Es decir, descuida, estoy bien. Solo bromeaba, le susurre algo confundido tomando una pluma para corregir su tarea. Ella suspiro aliviada y se concentro en guardar todos sus libros en su mochila de color naranja…

Bella era extraña, sus actitudes lo eran mucho más que su personalidad. Pero había algo dentro de ella, algo que me inspiraba millones de sentimientos al mismo tiempo… Quería conocerla más, quería saber todo de ella….

De cualquier forma no podía quejarme, habíamos conseguido mantener una charla bastante larga durante toda la tarde, a pesar de que ella hablaba careciendo de expresiones, como si fuera un robot, salvo algunas veces en la que sonreía muy levemente o que fruncía su seño al notar que no comprendía algo.

Era especial, eso lo sabía. Algo en ella era único y mágico, y era mi deber descubrirlo…

-Muy bien, Srta. Swan, se equivoco en 5 de las 10 actividades que le di pero suponiendo que es nuestra primera clase de tutoría debo felicitarla. Es usted muy inteligente, murmure como si de un profesor se tratara. Ella asintió tomando las hojas entre mis manos y luego se levanto de su asiento, dispuesta a irse…

-Gracias… Cullen, dijo algo avergonzada saludándome con su mano.

-Espera, le dije antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando. No podía permitir que se fuera caminando sola siendo que estaba bastante oscuro afuera. Algo malo podría sucederle. –Déjame acercarte hasta tu casa, no permitiré que te vayas caminando…

-No, Cullen. Descuida, tengo un gas pimienta en algún lugar de mi mochila, dijo ella intentando tranquilizarme, pero nada podría cambiar mi postura.

-No hay derecho a que me rechaces. Vamos Bella, murmure tomándole suavemente del brazo y empujándola para que fuera conmigo.

-Maldito, acaso siempre tomaras las decisiones por mi?, gruño algo enfadada. Yo simplemente sonreí… La idea de convertirme en su tutor no había sido tan mala…

El viaje hasta su casa fue silencioso pero muy cómodo…. De vez en cuando quitaba mí vista del frente y observaba de reojo a Bella, quien tenía su vista perdida hacia fuera de la ventana.

Ella no parecía ser mala, mucho menos anormal. Quizá si tenía algunas reacciones raras, pero fuera de eso, ella me parecía de lo más agradable, a pesar de ser bastante terca y gruñona.

Por qué la gente no se le acercaba?

Doble en una curva muy lentamente aproximándome a su casa, y casi de inmediato puse notar que ella se tensaba.

-Estas bien?, pregunte preocupado.

-Si, si… Lo estoy…, respondió bastante ida, sin prestarme mucha atención.

Suspire…

-Pasare por ti mañana, sabes?, le dije con mis palabras sonando mas como una orden que como una sugerencia. Bella de inmediato volteo y me observo aterrada, al igual que cuando me había contemplado luego de pegarme con el libro.

-No puedo, Cullen…

-Edward…, le dije intentando que me llamara por mi nombre. Mi apellido sonaba demasiado formal…

-Cullen…, dijo ella sin intención de cambiar de parecer.

-Por qué no puedes?

-Yo… ehhh…. Digamos que voy más temprano que el resto a la escuela, eso es todo, dijo intentando bajarse del auto, pero de inmediato trabe las puertas impidiéndole salir. Ella volteo a verme no muy gustosa con mi idea…

-Que tan temprano?

-Que importa? Ya, déjame salir…

-Dime y lo hare, le respondí, sabiendo dentro de mi que no la dejaría descansar hasta que accediera a que le pasara a buscar…

Bella suspiro.

-A las 5, ya?

La observe bastante desconforme por el horario en el que ella iba a la escuela. Qué locura! Con razón siempre lucía cansada. Llegaba al instituto 3 horas antes de que comenzaran las clases! Ya compendia porque siempre era la primera en entrar al curso…

-Por qué tan temprano?

-Porque… porque si! Ya déjame bajar o romperé tu puerta!, chillo enfadada.

No quería perder la conexión que había formado con ella, no quería hacerlo! Y no me importaba hacer varios sacrificios, como por ejemplo, despertarme 2 horas antes de lo que habitualmente lo hacía con tal de poder continuar acercándome a su alma.

Tome aire…

-Vale, Bella. Te pasare a buscar a esa hora, si?

Ella me observo sorprendida por mi idea. Intento hablar para negarse pero se lo impedí

-No aceptare un no como respuesta.

Un par de segundos después Bella me miro y bufo algo agotada. La batalla esta perdida y mi reino había ganado…

-De acuerdo.

Muy feliz por el resultado, quite el seguro e intente abrir mi puerta con la intención de caminar a abrirle la suya, pero cuando salí del auto note que ella había escapado de mi persona y que ya había entrado a su casa con una velocidad casi anormal.

-Genial, murmure para mí mismo y subí a mi auto una vez más.

Bella…

Bella terca, misteriosa e intrigante…

Bella distraída, dueña de mis pensamientos…

* * *

**Nota:** Chicas, espero que les guste el cap. Es bastante largo así que no se quejen! Jajaja. A partir del próximo cap. Edward comenzará a notar que algo no está bien con la vida de su nueva amiga, ya verán por qué, jeje. Si tienen tiempo pásense por mi One-Shot, y bueno, nos leemos mañana. Un beso a todas!


	7. Capítulo 6:

Chicas! Hola a todas, aquí estoy, tarde pero con un capítulo nuevo. No se como agradecerles por todos sus reviews, sus favoritos y seguidores, me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Las quiero mucho! Como prometí, en este capítulo Edward comienza a enterarse de que algo anda mal con Bella, pero cuando estaba escribiendo se me fueron ocurriendo cosas y bueno, Edward termina enterándose de MUCHAS cosas sobre Bella, jajaja. Ojalá les guste, un beso a todas

**DISCLAIMER:** Personajes = Stephenie Meyer. Historia y trama=Míaaaaaaaas muajajajaja.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** En este capítulo hay leguaje adulto, así que discreción.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**EDWARD POV:**

Decir que estaba ansioso era decir realmente poco. Mi cuerpo temblaba de nerviosismo en el asiento de conductor de mi Volvo, pero no era esa clase de nervios que uno siente cuando se aproxima un examen importante o cuando debe ir al doctor temiendo por su diagnóstico… No, absolutamente no. Esos nervios eran relativamente diferentes… Era como si mi corazón estuviese latiendo a todo lo que si mismo se permitía y mi mente me recordase cada 5 segundos que era lo que iba a suceder en cuanto doblara la próxima curva.

Vería a Bella una vez más…

Mi estómago se contrajo de tan solo pensar en ella… No sabía qué extraño hechizo había puesto sobre mi o sobre mis sentimientos que en ese momento me sentía tan alborotado… Por favor! Apenas había pasado una tarde con ella y ya me encontraba sudando de tan solo pensar que volvería a ver sus ojos color chocolate derretido, su cabello caoba en ondas y su hermosa sonrisa, que a pesar de ser leve y disimulada era preciosa, como Bella lo era.

Bostecé enormemente y retomé el control del volante, disminuyendo la velocidad. No había conseguido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche…

Había llegado a mi casa temprano, y había cenado apenas la comida estuvo lista para luego ducharme y recostarme a dormir con el fin de descansar lo suficiente antes de tener que levantarme una vez más para seguir el bobo capricho de Bella de ir al colegio temprano. Pero la constante lluvia que había caído en Forks durante aquella noche me había dado un insomnio de muerte, obligándome a quedarme despierto durante las escasas horas en las que se suponía descansaría.

Doblé con cuidado en la desierta calle y sonreí mientras me aproximaba a su casa. Lo primero que haría apenas ella subiera a mi auto sería reprenderla por haberme hecho levantar tan temprano. Se merecía al menos un pequeño castigo! Pero de repente, mi bromista plan se fue al cesto de basura cuando la vi a ella, sentada en uno de los escalones que llevaban a su pintoresca casa, sin ningún abrigo ni nada que pudiera protegerla de la llovizna…

Qué demonios?

-Bella!, grité bajándome del auto completamente enfadado. Aún llovía y ella se encontraba ahí, completamente empapada sin moverse ni siquiera un poco. Acaso quería agarrar una gripa mortal?

-Maldición, Bella!, volví a gritar comenzando a caminar hacia ella, quien parecía completamente sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, pero en cuanto iba a gritar una vez más para llamarla ella levantó su rostro y me observó completamente aterrada, levantándose de inmediato y corriendo a mi encuentro.

-Pero que mierda haces?, me susurró bastante molesta tomándome de la mano y metiéndome al auto con fuerza, tratándome como si yo fuese un niño. Luego se subió bastante agitada en el asiento del acompañante y comenzó a respirar casi jadeando, observando constantemente la puerta de su casa, que permanecía cerrada.

-Tú estás bi…

-Arranca de una puta vez!, vocifero sin ningún cuidado, causándome un escalofrío. Estaba muy tensa, lo noté por sus puños apretados y sus labios algo fruncidos, pero en cuanto comenzamos a alejarnos su tensionado cuerpo empezó a relajarse, mientras suspiraba sonoramente. Llevaba lentes de sol oscuros, cosa que de verdad me pareció extraña siendo que el sol todavía no salía completamente…

Quité mi vista un segundo del camino y me concentré en observarla, solo por un pequeño periodo… De su cabello mojado caían gotas de agua. Vestía unos vaqueros, las mismas botas que llevaba en la mañana del día anterior y una chaqueta de cuero negra algo ajustada pero que parecía no ser muy abrigada. Se veía bonita pero aún así, había algo que intoxicaba su imagen… También olía a fresas, fragancia que había quedado grabada en mi auto luego de llevarla hasta su casa, pero que por una extraña razón me sabía mas como a velas apagándose o a hojas muertas en ese momento…

Parecía que algo iba mal con ella, y necesitaba saberlo…

Sin indicios de nada, pise con fuerza el freno del auto y lo detuve a un lado de un camino completamente desolado que yo siempre utilizaba, ya que era más corto que el resto de las carreteras que conducían al instituto. Ella volteó a verme y a pesar de llevar gafas, supuse que me observaba confundida…

-Que… que haces?, pregunto al ver que quitaba las llaves del auto y las guardaba en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón. –Vamos Cullen, no me digas que ya enloqueciste. Arranca el maldito auto y conduce, anda, sugirió como si fuese una orden pero yo no le hice caso, continué observándola con una ceja algo levantada, esperando a que me respondiera mi silenciosa pregunta.

Bella suspiro y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Un segundo después de eso, levantó una vez más su preciosa cara y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Que haces?, le pregunté rompiendo mi imagen seria de antes. Ella ni siquiera volteo hacia mí pero pude comprender perfectamente lo que quería hacer… Iba a bajarse del auto.

Como pude metí las llaves del auto en su lugar, las giré para poner el contacto y trabe los seguros de todas las puertas, quitando las llaves una vez más luego. Sonreí por mi inteligencia mientras Bella bufaba completamente idiotizada…

-Déjame salir de tu puto auto!, chillo enloquecida. Yo reí por lo bajo. –De que te ríes, pedazo de basura? Acaso te resulto graciosa? ABREME LA MALDITA PUERTA!, volvió a gritar pero yo no le respondí. Forcejeó con el seguro un par de minutos y luego giró su cabeza lentamente hacia mí, causándome pánico. Parecía un robot…

-Que quieres? Anda, dime. Quieres un permiso de conducir que no expire nunca? Quieres golpearme? Quieres violarme? Dilo, pero ten por seguro que no podrás corromperme más de lo que ya lo han hecho los demás!, susurró sonriendo irónicamente. La crueldad de sus palabras comenzó a atacarme e intente intervenir pero ella no me dejo. Continúo hablando. –Quieres lo que él quiere cierto? Verme dañada, lastimada. Por eso te mostraste amable, me engañaste para luego encerrarme aquí y acabar conmigo, no?

-Bella… De que hablas?

-Quieres hacerlo, se que lo quieres. Quieres golpearme, no? Quieres marcarme como siempre lo haces, darme "una pequeña lección", chillaba ella sin control alguno…

-Bella, para…

-Te comportas como él, como se que no eres su aliado? Debí sospecharlo, debí hacerlo!, sollozo al borde del llanto.

No conseguía comprender nada. Sabía que estaba alterada desde el momento en que subió a mi auto pero porque pensaba que quería golpearla? Solamente quería preguntarle porque había estado afuera de su casa bajo la lluvia sin ninguna protección.

-Isabella, basta, murmure algo autoritario buscando que ella se calmara, pero mis palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario. Bella se acorralo contra la puerta del auto y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, como protegiéndose a sí misma.

-Aléjate por favor, no me golpees, no de nuevo!

-Bell…

-NO FUE MI CULPA! YO NO QUISE QUE ESO PASARA! NO ME GOLPEES POR FAVOR!.

Sin soportar más sus palabras la tome de las muñecas y se las aparte para contemplar su rostro que se encontraba bañado en lágrimas. Entonces sin previo aviso, Bella se arrojo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar desesperada, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

En ese momento lo comprendí… Nada volvería a ser como antes. Algo dentro de mí había cambiado, verla en ese estado me había colocado en una situación de pánico total, todo dentro de mí se revoluciono, sentimientos que creía muertos desde hacía un tiempo… Bella y yo no podríamos volver a actuar indiferentes el uno con el otro, ella estaba compartiendo una parte de su angustia conmigo, y eso no unía como con un lazo invisible.

Con fuerza la estreche en mis brazos, reteniendo mis propias lágrimas. Se veía rota, herida… Como yo lo había hecho algún par de meses antes…

Su pelo era tan suave como la seda… Quizá más suave aun... Mi mano lo acariciaba levemente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, jadeando un poco de tanto llorar…

Ella estaba más tranquila, eso era seguro, pero aun me abrazaba con fuerza, como si tuviese miedo a que huyera del auto y la dejara sola… Ja! Como si mi corazón me fuese a permitir cometer semejante tontera…

Ella suspiro.

-Lo siento, Edward, y mi nombre saliendo de sus labios me supo a gloria. Finalmente me había llamado por mi nombre y no por mi apellido.

-Estas mejor?, pregunte sonriendo tranquilizadoramente mientras limpiaba el rastro de lagrimas que había quedado en su mejilla. Ella sorbió su nariz delicadamente.

-Ahora lo estoy…

-Que… que sucedió contigo?, pregunte intentando no sonar demasiado entrometida. Bella se tenso un poco, por lo que con cariño tome su mano y la acaricie suavemente. –Está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero me extraño mucho tu reacción…

Ella quito su mano de la mía discretamente y acomodo sus extraños lentes en su cara.

-Es algo demasiado complicado de explicar… Digamos que… pelee con papa y bueno, él… muy… pacientemente me… digamos que… ag, porque es tan difícil hablar contigo?, dijo luego de un rato ocultando su rostro entre sus manos una vez más.

-Vale, ya sé que soy tan guapo que quito hasta el habla pero siendo que tú te portabas bastante recelosa conmigo no creí que también te afectara a ti, dije intentando bromear para alivianar el ambiente, cosa que funciono puesto que ella me observo y me entrego la más dulce de todas las sonrisas que había visto en mi vida. Mi corazón se detuvo… Ella… era perfecta, nada podía ser más hermoso que Bella en el mundo, su sonrisa lo era todo… Era la clase de cosas por las que alguien lucha hasta la muerte, era esa clase de cosas que te alegra el día mientras lo demás es de color negro, era la clase de cosas que te mantiene sentado mientras el mundo se cae a tus alrededores…

-No te creas tanto… Simplemente no me siento cómoda hablando de esto.

-Vale, y que hay con tus lentes? Está bien que haya algo de sol pero no es muy brillante, de seguro hoy lloverá todo el día, dije intentando que se los quitara para ver su dulce mirada chocolate. Pero de repente su sonrisa desapareció….

-Yo… tuve un accidente, dijo con un temblor en su voz. Acaso mentía?

Estire mi mano y en un rápido movimiento se los quite.

-Demonios, dije mientras estos caían al piso…

El ojo izquierdo de Bella estaba morado, como si fuese un moretón…

-Como putas te hiciste eso?, le pregunte examinándola de cerca. Ella suspiro agotada…

-Soy muy… torpe, si. Me caí en la regadera y… me golpee, eso es todo, murmuro con absolutamente nada de seguridad en su voz. La mire sin creer demasiado en sus palabras. Ese golpe no era normal de una caída, hasta podría jurar que tenia la forma exacta de un puño… Que me escondía Bella?

La campana de receso sonó y rápidamente me levanté tomando mis cosas con el fin de acercarme hasta el banco de Bella. Ella estratégicamente había colocado su cabello de forma que el moretón no se veía, pero aun así yo sabía que él estaba ahí, y me sentía muy mal por ello…

-Que tal lo llevas?, murmuré refiriéndome a eso.

-No duele tanto como la torcedura de tobillo pero algo molesta, murmuro sonriendo mientras sentía que todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas. Era asombrosa…

-Lamento eso. Oye… vamos a almorzar juntos? Mis amigos querrán conocer a la causante de que hoy llegáramos tarde porque se propuso iniciar una discusión sobre cantantes. Y eso era cierto, gracias a que Bella tenía una opinión diferente a mí en música había perdido la oportunidad de saludar a mis compañeros antes de que iniciaran las clases.

-Lo lamento pero… iré a buscar un recado a la dirección de seguro para cuando regrese la campana ya habrá sonado. Otra vez será, murmuro tomando su carpeta entre sus manos puesto que había dejado su pesada mochila en mi auto.

Suspire resignado pero la deje pasar ya que se notaba que llevaba algo de apuro. Me quede drogado completamente luego de oler su fragancia, y un minuto después salí caminando normalmente. De inmediato pude divisar a Jasper y a Emmet caminando hacia mí…

-Miren! Si es Edward "el buscado"!, dijo Emmet golpeándome amistosamente. –Ya creíamos que deberíamos poner tu anuncio en Missing Childrens (es un lugar donde se cuelgan fotos de chicos perdidos para que cualquiera que los vea los reporte).

-Es cierto, porque te ausentaste? Es extraño que tú llegues tarde, cerebro!, agrego Jasper examinándome con la mirada.

La sonrisa de Bella regreso a mi mente y entonces sonreí yo también. De repente una brillante idea se me ocurrió y tome a Emmet muy fuerte del brazo, deteniéndolo…

-Oye, Emmet. Sabes algo de… Isabella Swan?, pregunté dudoso mientras Jasper continuaba caminando sin percatarse de nuestro estancamiento en el pasillo. El padre de Emmet era policía al igual que el papá de Bella, quizá el podría darme algunos datos. Yo sabía que ella nunca había sido así de… reservada.

-Hermano, no me digas que andas detrás de la chica Swan, dijo el aterrorizado, cosa que se gano un golpe por mi parte. Bella no era conocida como la reina de la alegría en el colegio. Muchos creían que hacía pactos con el demonio o que pertenecía a alguna secta. Estupideces…

-Claro que no!, mentí. –Es solo que quiero saber porque es… así…

Emmet suspiro.

-Vale, no sé porque pero te lo contare. Según escuche de mi padre su familia está muy rota. Cuando ella tenía 13 o por ahí quizá, su madre y su hermanito pequeño murieron en un accidente, dejando a Charlie desolado y a Bella muy dañada. Eso es todo lo que se, murmuró no muy a gusto con mi pregunta.

Emmet continuo caminando mientras yo me quede completamente desolado, con la sangre helada y los pensamientos tan fríos como el hielo.

Comenzaba a comprender las cosas… Bella había perdido a su mare y a su hermano… Bella estaba rota, MI Bella estaba destrozada…

Sin saber muy bien a donde comencé a correr en busca de ella, simplemente necesitaba verla.

Bella era diferente a mí, ambos estábamos rotos de diferentes formas, pero su pérdida era algo mucho superior a la mía… Ella era mi aventura, mi aventura estaba en su alma… Debía revivirla, demostrarle que no estaba sola…

Decirle que la quería, porque si, extrañamente, había comenzado a quererla…

Quería a Bella Swan.

**BELLA POV:**

La mañana con Edward había terminado de la mejor forma, pero no había comenzado tan feliz como su final.

Cuando me levante esa mañana, Charlie me sorprendió furioso, pero en estado sobrio. Me regaño por haberle ocultado lo de mi camioneta, cacharro que había vendido la tarde anterior al enterarse de que me pertenecía, razón por la cual llegue tarde a mi encuentro con Edward.

Luego de eso comenzó a golpearme por estar aun en la casa y en un pequeño error de cálculo, una de sus piñas fue a parar hacia mi ojo, que se puso morado de inmediato. Furioso con eso me empujo hacia fuera de la casa y trabo la puerta, de modo que no pudiera regresar.

Luego Edward me encerró en su auto y el pánico se apodero de mí. Cuando me llamo "Isabella" me hizo recordar a él, a mi padre. Por eso odiaba ese nombre, por eso odiara que no me llamaran Bella. Me puse histérica pero después me calmé. Las caricias y las palabras de Edward me habían servido de mucho. Claro que tuve que mentirle una vez más respecto a lo de mi golpe, no podía decirle la verdad.

Quitando eso de la lista, todo había marchado bien, pero en cuanto vi la patrulla de Charlie al final del estacionamiento mientras yo me dirigía al salón de clases, supe que todo se había ido al caño.

-Al fin te encuentro, maldita zorra, dijo sonriendo irónicamente y avanzando hacia mí, aprovechando que los pasillos estaban desiertos. En qué momento había aparecido?

-Charlie, murmure aterrada. Que hacia él en ese lugar?

-Vamos, pequeña puta. No terminaste la limpieza de la casa. Agradece que no voy a darte "una lección" por eso, ya demasiado asco me da tu ojo negro!, gruño tomándome del brazo con demasiada fuerza y arrastrándome hacia afuera sin compasión alguna. Su uniforme de policía me traía recuerdos de cuando yo había sido pequeña y mi padre me había dejado jugar con su placa de Jefe de policías, antes del accidente, cuando todo había estado bien…

Recordé que mis cosas se habían quedado en el auto de Edward y me aterre de inmediato. Pero no podía pedirle a Charlie que me permitiera recogerlas, ahí se enteraría de todo y de esa forma si me daría mi tan (según él) merecida "lección".

Solo suspire…

"Ojala Edward no se preocupe por mi", me dije a mi misma. Si él se enteraba del infierno de su vida de seguro se alejaría…

Y no quería perderlo….

* * *

**Nota importante:** Pues si muchachas, descubrimos la razón por la que desde los 13 años Bella está perdida. Pero esperen, eso no es todo! Hay algo más, algo relacionado al accidente que está unido directamente hacia Bella. Ojalá les guste el cap, sé que es muy triste pero bueno, la felicidad va a venir después. Un beso a todas!


	8. Capítulo 7:

Chicas… En verdad hoy estoy muy triste porque les tengo que comunicar que no seguiré con el fic… Igual muchas gracias por haber leído lo poco que escribí. Adiós…

…

…

…

…

…

Jajajaja! No es cierto, era una bromita por el día de los inocentes. Ahora sí, hola a todassss! Como están mis lectoras? Yo estoy súper feliz porque me han encantado los reviews que me dejaron en el fic y para mi es súper importante que ustedes se tomen un tiempito solamente para decirme si les gusto o para dar su opinión. Así que les quería agradecer mucho a todas las personas que voy a poner a continuación por haberme dejado sus comentarios:

**Dracullen; LooRee; teky; eddieIlove; Tellus; lovelove13; MichiAGP; Summers; stewpattz; malicedevil; Patty; yuli09; Yuuuuus; vanessa; namy33; Rose Cullen Manson** y al resto de los reviews que me dejan las chicas que no son de fanfiction y que son bastantes, jeje. Muchas gracias a todas! Las adoro!

Bueno, sin hacerlas perder más el tiempo, aquí va un capítulo decisivo para el fic! Ojalá les guste ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer (ojalá Edward fuera mío :( ). La historia y la trama son producto de mi imaginación y mis horas de aburrimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

**EDWARD POV:**

Tomé la mochila de Bella y con mucho cuidado la dejé sobre la silla de mi escritorio, mientras la observaba atentamente.

Era un pedazo de tela naranja, rasgado y hasta algo sucio, una bolsa común y corriente, pero sin embargo, para mi significaba muchas cosas más. Era la mochila de mi nueva obsesión…

Sentándome en la cama como un maldito idiota obsesionado con algo suspiré y cubrí mi cabeza con ambas manos. Mi corazón iba a reventar en cualquier momento…

Luego de escuchar lo que Emmet me había dicho de ella había salido a buscarla por todas partes… En los salones, en la recepción, en todos los lugares posibles y existentes, pero ella había desaparecido, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado o como si el viento la hubiese soplado. Estaba asustado… Pensé que quizá se había retrasado o había salido del Instituto para comer algo… Pero no. Pude comprobar eso cuando noté que al llegar a mi próxima clase, Bella no estaba ahí. Ni en la siguiente, ni mucho menos en la que le seguía…

Comencé a preocuparme aún más cuando noté que su mochila se había quedado en mi auto… En caso de haber tenido que irse por alguna urgencia, ella habría sacado su bolsa de ahí, pero no. La había dejado abandonada en el asiento de copiloto, tal cual la había acomodado antes de correr a clases esa mañana… Era todo muy extraño

Había pensado en entregársela en la tarde, pero recordé que ese día no haríamos lecciones de tutoría. También barajé la posibilidad de llevársela a su casa, pero casi de inmediato deseché esa idea. Sería bobo aparecer por ahí simplemente para darle su mochila… Y luego? No podría sacar a la luz el tema del accidente de su madre y de su hermano, al menos no si su padre se encontraba por ahí. Lo mejor sería dársela al día siguiente…

Me recosté pensando en ella… Cuánto dolor se encontraba retenido en su corazón? Cuanta oscuridad rodeaba su vida? Podría yo darle algo de luz a su soledad?

Y si no podía hacerlo? Yo solo era un chico, no era nadie en especial para Bella. Solo su tutor… Por qué sería yo su ángel salvador?

Mi corazón ardió de desesperación ante ese pensamiento… Yo quería ser alguien para Bella, no simplemente su compañero.

**BELLA POV:**

Me desperté al oír un fuerte portazo de la puerta de entrada a mi casa, y me aterré de inmediato.

A veces Charlie salía durante las noches a beber algo de cerveza a los bares de Port Ángeles, y regresaba encarnando el mismo demonio, por lo que intenté parecer dormida, solo en caso de que mi padre subiera a mi cuarto a darme una golpiza nocturna. Pero el ruido de unas llantas rechinando contra el asfalto llamó mi atención, haciéndome levantar de golpe para observar por mi enorme ventanal lo que había sucedido.

Afuera todo estaba convertido en un paisaje blanco, sin sentimientos ni calidez. Las marcas de las ruedas de la patrulla de Charlie permanecieron marcadas entre una pequeña montaña blanca de agua congelada y luego de un rato desaparecieron a causa de los millones de copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer lentamente…

Con rapidez bajé hacia la cocina de mi casa a buscar algo de desayunar puesto que Charlie me prohibía comer algo en la mañana, y entonces me percaté de una nota blanca sobre la mesa que se encontraba en esta y que no había visto ahí la noche anterior mientras limpiaba todo bajo los gritos de mi autoritario padre.

Con cautela la tomé entre mis manos y comencé a leerla, temiendo lo que estuviese escrito en ella.

"Isabella… Me necesitan en el trabajo. No iré a casa por dos noches, no cometas locuras de las que luego te puedas arrepentir. Las clases de la escuela se suspendieron, solo lo digo en caso de que fueras caminando y murieras congelada en el camino… Lo que menos necesito es perder a alguien más."

Mi corazón me dio una patada al leer la útlima oración, pero luego comenzó a brincar de alegría. Dos días sin Charlie ni escuela! Acaso podía haber algo mejor que eso?

No pude evitar abrazar con fuerza la nota… Dos días en los que mi vida podría regresar a ser normal una vez más.

**EDWARD POV:**

-Hola!, chilló una parlanchina voz en mi oído. Acaso nadie me iba a dejar dormir?

-Duende… Q…que haces aquí?, pregunté completamente adormilado. Eran las 6 A.M.. Mierda! Había olvidado recoger a Bella! –Demonios, grité espantado corriendo hacia mi closet para cambiarme de ropa. Ella me mataría…

-Por qué tan apurado?, preguntó Alice sonriendo pícaramente. Que hacía ella ahí?

-Que haces aquí? En mi cuarto?, le dije confundido. Agradecí el haberme quedado dormido con mi ropa del día anterior. Al tenía novio pero no me habría agradado nada que me viera en bóxers. Jasper me hubiese asesinado…

-Ohh, yo nada. Pasé a saludar. A dónde vas?

-A la escuela! Tengo que recoger a Bella, dije más para mi mismo que para ella mientras tomaba una camisa y unos vaqueros. Había planeado aprovechar las horas extras para hablar con ella y saciar mi sed de dudas. Alice dejó de sonreír y frunció su ceño, completamente confundida.

-Las clases se suspendieron, dijo para mi propia suerte. Suspiré aliviado. –Pero, a quien iras a recoger?, pregunto con un tono muy agudo de voz.

-A Isabella… Isabella Swan, la hija del Jefe de policías, le respondí como si fuera algo obvio. Su rostro se tornó tenso y serio…

-Oh Dios, desde cuando son amigos?

-No somos… amigos, le dije con un profundo dolor dentro de mí. Que más quisiera yo que ser eso? –Solo la llevo a la escuela porque su camioneta se averió…

-Edward, murmuró cambiando su tono agudo a uno más bajo, más preocupante.

-Qué?

-Debiste haberlo dicho antes. Yo…

Ella se silenció y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa pálido. Arrojando la ropa al suelo me acerqué a ella y la observé directamente a los ojos. Que Alice se callara de repente no era buena señal.

-Tú qué?

-No sé si deba contarte esto, no creo que sea nada pero…

-Dímelo ya, Al… Es sobre Bella?

-Si…, dijo un poco avergonzada de si misma. Pues sip, algo andaba mal.

-Que hay con ella?

-Mira… Ayer yo, yo estaba buscando a Rose, comenzó a hablar sin observarme realmente. –Creí que estaba en el baño de chicas por lo que caminé a buscarla, pero cuando me acerqué a un pasillo vi a el Jefe Swan entrar muy enfadado, gruñendo un poco. Eso me llamó la atención…

Cada palabra que ella decía comenzaba a alterarme cada vez más… Qué demonios sucedía?

-Me quede quita con la intención de ocultarme…. Su mirada me causo pánico.

-Y? Que paso luego?, pregunté aterrado. Ella suspiro…

-Sentí un par de gritos, bastante fuertes y luego vi… yo vi…

-Tú qué? TU QUE?, le grite al borde de la d3esesperacion. Quería golpear algo…

-Charlie salió del instituto tirando a Bella muy fuertemente del brazo y prácticamente la tiro dentro de su auto. Pensé que ella había hecho algo malo, pero el rostro de Isabella lucia muy… Frio, como si estuviese acostumbrada a eso…

Algo dentro de mi hizo *click* y me abrió los ojos.

Como había podido ser tan tonto?

Uní todos los puntos… Su soledad, su ojo morado, el hecho de que llegara tarde ese día… Sus gritos en el auto, su pelea con su padre y su miedo al salir de su casa…

Sin pensarlo más y sin siquiera cambiarme, tome las llaves del auto que se encontraban en mi mesita y agarré con fuerza la mochila de Isabella.

-Edward? Que haces?, preguntó Alice algo aterrada por la rapidez de mis movimientos.

Yo no le respondí…

No mire atrás…

Nada podría detenerme hasta poder ver con mis ojos a Bella, y escucharla confesar lo que dentro de mi ya sabía, pero que quería oír de sus labios…

Como había sido tan distraído?

* * *

**Nota:** Lo sé, lo sé. El cap es corto, pero como me sucedió hace un par de capítulos atrás, si lo continuo la historia quedara cortada a la mitad, y eso quitara el suspenso. Ojala les guste, nos vemos mañana! Un beso a todas :)


	9. Capítulo 8:

Hola hola hola! Como están mis lectoras? Espero que súper bien porque aquí estoy yo para traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que realmente empezó siendo un One-Shot pero que terminó como un fic :). Hoy casi no actualizo porque salí con mis amigas a despedir el año y llegue bastante tarde, pero no me importa, yo lo mismo les traigo su tan deseado cap! Como siempre digo, millones de gracias por los reviews, sus comentarios son lo más especial para mí. Las amoooo! Aquí tienen su capítulo ;)…

**DISCLAIMER:** Realmente no creo que deba seguir poniendo esto : /

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

**BELLA POV:**

Mi casa se encontraba en completo silencio y tranquilidad, luego de años de haber vivido entre gritos, ruidos de cosas rompiéndose y canciones de órgano de los juegos de fútbol americano que tanto le gustaban a Charlie.

No me gustaba la soledad, nunca me había gustado… No podía negarlo, había aprendido a vivir con ella solo para mi propio bien, pero aún así, odiaba el silencio. Me traía malos recuerdos, imágenes que quería olvidar y que nunca podría quitar de mi cabeza. Pero me encontraba bastante feliz en mi casa, completamente aislada del resto de las personas… Necesitaba un momento para mi, para poder alimentarme bien y para conseguir pasar un buen rato, sin la necesidad de llorar o de mantener un vocabulario demasiado formal con mi padre.

Era algo que me haría muy bien…

Encendí el TV de plasma favorito de Charlie mientras me sentaba en el sillón con un enorme plato de pizza y una lata de refresco. Debía agradecer que al menos esa vez mi padre se había dignado a no desconectar el teléfono de casa solo por si se me ocurría llamar a alguien… Generalmente hacía eso cuando se iba de casa, y puesto que mi celular estaba con Edward, habría muerto de hambre sin esa deliciosa pizza que había pedido a domicilio.

Edward…

Que estaría haciendo en aquel momento? No podía evitar pensar en él… Se habría preocupado por mi? No debía hacerlo, después de todo, lo que me sucedía no era su culpa ni mucho menos… Temía que al enterarse de todo se asustara y se alejara de mi… Era por eso que nunca me acercaba a las personas… Me encariñaba mucho con ellas, y luego, estas se iban, dejándome vacía y rota, como mi madre…

Tragué en seco y sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar su nombre de mi boca… No quería angustiarme, no quería llorar, no si eso me quitaba mi tiempo a solas sin Charlie.

Suspiré… Ya había llorado demasiado por eso, pero la culpa aún permanecía en mí.

Un repentino golpeteo ansioso en la puerta de mi casa me sorprendió y me hizo saltar del susto. Quien molestaría en un día tan horroroso como ese? Con mucho cuidado dejé el plato de comida en la mesita pequeña de mi sala y me acerqué sigilosamente para ver por la mirilla con el fin de observar quien se encontraba del otro lado.

Mi corazón se detuvo al instante y el vaso de refresco se sacudió en mi mano…

-Edward!, grite en el momento en que abrí la puerta y lo vi ahí, afuera, congelándose a causa del frío y temblando como gelatina. –Estás loco? Perdiste la cabeza?, le regañé prácticamente mientras lo jalaba dentro de mi casa. De haber tardado un segundo más en abrir la puerta, el pobre chico habría muerto de hipotermia.

Sin pedir siquiera permiso, Edward se arrojó al suelo frente a la chimenea y se abrazó a si mismo, intentando entrar en calor. Con fuerza dejé el vaso de gaseosa sobre la mesa de la cocina y me acerque a él, golpeando mi pie en el suelo, enojada, feliz y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

El levanto su vista y me observó profundamente, con sus ojos algo brillosos. Podía ser acaso más atractivo?

-Que sucede?, pregunto desconcertado al ver mi seria postura. Le rodé los ojos…

-Que mierda haces en mi casa con el clima que hay allí afuera?, le reproche señalando la ventana con mi dedo. El se aclaro la garganta y suspiro, quitándose su abrigo, descubriendo la correa naranja de mi mochila colgada sobre su hombro. Suspiré de alivio…

-Debía traerte esto, dijo extendiéndomela, pero justo cuando la iba a tomar la atrajo hacia el nuevamente, y rebusco entre los bolsillos. De ahí saco un papel arrugado que reconocí de inmediato… Era mi última prueba de biología.

-De veras, Bella? Arrugar un examen?, preguntó sonriendo tristemente y dándome mi mochila finalmente. Suspire y me senté a su lado.

- Lo sé, es patético, agregué sentándome a su lado, observándolo fijamente. El aun temblaba, podría notarlo desde metros de distancia, y es que apenas si iba abrigado con una camisa que no parecía ser muy gruesa. Me golpeé internamente por no haberle dado abrigo antes de eso…

-Edward, tienes frio?

-Estoy bien, dijo intentando sonreír, pero sus labios vibraron un poco y yo comencé a reír.

-Iré a buscarte una manta, no creo que te quieras ir con este frio. Pasa a la cocina y sírvete algo de café, acabo de prepararlo, le respondí golpeando su hombro suavemente y dirigiéndome escaleras arriba. Agradecí eternamente que Charlie se hubiese ido, no sé qué habría sucedido en caso de que él estuviera ahí en ese momento…

Tomé una manta muy suavecita de dentro de mi armario que me había regalado mi abuelita y bajé con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro… Podría pasar toda una tarde con Edward. Acaso algo podía ser mejor?

Salté el último escalón de la escalera divertida y me dirigí a al cocina, donde se suponía Edward debía estar. Pero entonces todo a mi alrededor se detuvo, y la frazada cayo de mis manos…

Él estaba leyendo la carta que Charlie me había dejado en la mesa esa mañana, una carta para nada amigable. Una sensación de nervios me invadió por completo…

Demonios…

**EDWARD POV:**

_"Isabella… Me necesitan en el trabajo. No iré a casa por dos noches, no cometas locuras de las que luego te puedas arrepentir. Las clases de la escuela se suspendieron, solo lo digo en caso de que fueras caminando y murieras congelada en el camino… Lo que menos necesito es perder a alguien más."_

Que demonios era eso?

Esa no era la clase de carta que un padre normal le dejaría a su hija, ni siquiera cuando se han peleado. Que era eso de morir congelada? Y lo de la pérdida, eso fue lo más doloroso de todo.

Volteé a mirar hacia la escalera y observé a Isabella. Ella me miraba con ojos llorosos, pero realmente no los tenía fijos en mí, sino en algún punto detrás de mi persona. Estaba asustada, como aque4lla vez en mi auto…

-Bella… que es esto?, le pregunté sacudiendo la nota. Yo sabía muy bien que era eso, pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios. Necesitaba saberlo todo…

Ella no me observó, simplemente caminó hasta la puerta. Suspiró, tomo la manija y la abrió, dejando que el frío entrara por ella.

-Vete, susurro con la voz rota.

La observé espan6ado… De veras quería que me fuera? Solo por descubrir una parte de ella?

"Claro que no quiere que te vayas… Está enfadada porque descubriste eso", me susurro mi voz interna.

-Que te vayas, volvió a decir silenciosamente, mirando a la nada. Lucía débil, destrozada.

Suspiré… Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que no me iría, al menos no hasta saber lo que de veras sucedía…

Con mucho cuidado me acerqué hacia ella y lentamente cerré la puerta. Ella no impuso nada de resistencia… Parecía estar en un transe…

-No me iré Bella…

-No lo hagas más difícil, vete por favor…

-No… Ya lo sé…, susurré temiendo su reacción.

Ella me observó aterrada y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, como pidiéndome una explicación.

-No lo sé todo, pero sé la base de esto, le murmuré refiriéndome claramente a eso.

Di un paso para acercarme a Bella pero ella retrocedió, sin dejar de observarme asustada. Lucía tan indefensa que hasta me dolió verla en esa situación…

-No temas, solo quiero ayudarte…

Dí otro paso hacia ella, pero esta vez Bella permaneció en su lugar. Muy cuidadosamente la abracé, queriendo darle esa protección que ella parecía necesitar tanto. No reaccionó al instante, pero luego de un rato me abrazó con fuerza también… Sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa a pesar de que su llanto era silencioso… Y no pude evitarlo, yo también rompí a llorar…

Bella, la chica que siempre me había parecido extraña y simple tenía una vida que nadie podría imaginarse nunca… Las sombras que la rodeaban eran muy fuertes, y nadie estaba con ella, enfrentaba todo sola…

Como podría haberla subestimado de semejante forma? No cabía en mi razón por la que su padre pudiese cometer semejantes injusticias hacia ella…

Por qué a ella? Por qué no a mi? Con gusto aceptaría sus castigos en su lugar… Con gusto cambiaria mi vida con la de ella…

Bella era simple y sencilla…. Hermosa, inteligente y divertida… Su sonrisa derretía corazones, su mirada te quitaba el aire, y a pesar de lucir siempre tan bella y normal, solo era una máscara para ocultarse a sí misma.

Cuanta crueldad habría soportado en su vida?

Los leños de la chimenea chirriaban y brillaban en los aun húmedos ojos de Bella…

Ella me observaba inexpresiva, evaluando mi rostro mientras en sus manos temblaba una taza de café. Yo me encontraba frente a ella, dispuesto a escucharla en cuanto quisiera hablar…

No la apuraría.

Dio un pequeño sorbo y luego dejó la taza en el piso a un lado de ella. Suspiro y me miro…

-Mi padre me golpea Edward.

Sus palabras fueron un puñal a mi corazón y un golpe a mi conciencia. Yo lo sabía, lo supe desde el primer momento pero nunca claramente… Quería gritar, quería romper cosas, quería llorar. Quería saberlo todo…

-Ya me acostumbre a ello, es algo normal para mí.

-Bella, quiero saberlo todo… Quiero saber cómo inicio, por favor te lo ruego, le supliqué tomando su mano cariñosamente. Mi corazón se unió cuando ella acaricio mi mano con dulzura, en vez de quitarla como veces anteriores.

-Es algo espantoso, no puedo contártelo…

-No me importa cuán espantoso sea, estoy aquí, quiero saberlo…

-Nadie más sabe esto excepto ti, Edward, murmuro casi avergonzada. Luego suspiró… -Lo haré, te lo diré, pero prométeme que no huiras luego de esto, no podría vivir sin eso…

Y ella inclusive lo dudaba? Yo no podría vivir sin ella…

-Nunca me iré a menos que me lo pidas…

-De acuerdo, todo comenzó hace 4 años…

* * *

**Nota:** Van a matarme por dejarla ahí, lo presiento jaja, pero bueno! El capítulo que sigue es un capítulo muy especial, porque millones de cosas van a pasar. Ahí se van a enterar de la conexión que tiene Bella con el accidente de su madre, porque Charlie la golpea realmente y quizá haya algo de Edward y Bella que puede sorprenderles. Así que, nos vemos mañana! Espero reviews, las quiero mucho!


	10. Capítulo 9:

Hola chicas! Aquí yo de nuevo, con el capítulo que tanto esperaban. Yo sabía que ustedes se iban a enojar por dejar el fic cortado en esa parte, pero bueno! Díganme luego de leer si la espera no valió la pena. Les advierto que el capítulo es bastante corto, pero habla de todo lo que le sucedió a Bella. El próximo cap se centrará en algo de Edward y Bella que de seguro ustedes están esperando desde hace tiempo, jeje. Tuve que cortarlo porque el que sigue es un capítulo muy largo y bueno, iban a estar 2 horas leyendo este cap y luego yo no tendría sobre que escribir. Así que aquí les va el tan ansiado capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

**EDWARD POV:**

-Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sucedido ayer… Era invierno, las calles y todo afuera de aquí estaban completamente cubiertos de nieve. Yo estaba muy ansiosa, mi banda favorita había sacado un nuevo álbum y esa noche llegaba a una de las tiendas de Port Ángeles. Quería comprarlo ese mismo día, no podía soportar el tener que esperar horas hasta que el local abriera de nuevo la mañana siguiente. Era pequeña, tenía tan solo 13 años, simplemente me comportaba como una niña inmadura… Nada me importaba más que lo que estaba de moda, lo material… Le insistí a Charlie para que me llevara a la tienda pero él no podía hacerlo, tenía que ir a trabajar. Eran buenos momentos, sabes? No se asemejaba en nada a mi actual situación, murmuro antes de guardar silencio por un segundo.

Comprendí que con esas palabras se refería a su relación con su padre.

La observe algo entristeció a causa de su relato… Al parecer, le costaba demasiado hablar de ello y yo la comprendía a la perfección. Para nadie debía resultar sencillo hablar de semejante perdida.

Suspiro…

-Tuve un hermanito pequeño, Edward. Su nombre era Jacob, Jacob Swan. Era tan… Hermoso. Lo amaba, mi padre lo amaba aun más que yo… El era su completa adoración. Esa noche se encontraba algo molesto, no le gustaba el frio… Papa se fue a su trabajo a pesar de no querer hacerlo y yo me disguste mucho con mi madre porque todavía no llegaba a casa y yo aun mantenía la leve esperanza de que ella podría acercarme a la tienda a comprar mi Cd. Jacob dijo algo sobre que el clima había empeorado, lo escuchó en la tele pero no le preste atención, solo quería mi disco.

De repente el ambiente se puso algo más tenso que antes y supe que nos aproximábamos a lo que de seguro había hecho de su vida más miserable…

Quería abrazar a Bella, quería decirle que olvidara todo y que dejara de sufrir pero ya era muy tarde.

Mi necesidad de vivir una aventura me había llevado a entrometerme demasiado en su vida, y estaba tan profundamente dentro de ella que me sería imposible abandonarla.

Bella tomo aire y continúo…

-Mi madre llego muy apurada a casa. Dijo algo acerca de que las calles estaban demasiado congeladas como para ir a buscar mi disco, pero yo me enfade y comencé a gritarle. Al fin acepto llevarme. Todo fue demasiado rápido… Íbamos en el auto y Jacob no dejaba de llorar, decía que tenía mucho frio y sus gritos hacían que me doliera mucho la cabeza. Le grite a Reneé que se apurara, la tienda iba a cerrar y yo estaba demasiado enojada. Lo último que recuerdo fue el auto resbalándose debido al hielo de las carreteras y luego de eso nada más… Desperté tirada en la acera en un monto de nieve y lo único que se escuchaba era silencio, ni mi madre ni… James respiraban. Fue el peor silencio que me ha tocado vivir… Me trae malos recuerdos.

No me había percatado de ello pero las mejillas de Bella brillaban con un rastro de lágrimas cruzándolas por la mitad.

Con mi dedo acaricie su rostro dulcemente, eliminando cualquier rastro de tristeza n él.

Todo era mucho peor de lo que creía. Ella era tan fuerte… Había soportado la muerte de las dos personas más importantes en su vida aun así seguía de pie, in importar nada, aun permanecía con vida.

-Yo… Lo la…

-No lo sientas, Edward. Todo el mundo dice lo mismo siempre, son solo palabras…

No supe que responderle, me había dejado sin habla una vez más…

-Es por eso que Charlie me golpea, agrego finalmente tomando su taza de café y levantándose del suelo en donde había permanecido sentada.

Tarde un corto segundo en reaccionar y luego me levante con rapidez, caminando hacia donde ella estaba. Parecía algo más tranquila después de haberse confesado conmigo, pero yo aun estaba algo confundido por su relato.

No conseguía comprender todo con exactitud…

-Bella…

-Que vas a decirme, Edward? Que me vaya de aquí? Que deje a Charlie y huya? No puedo hacerlo, a pesar de todo es mi padre y yo… lo quiero, dijo ella volteándose a verme con una expresión bastante indiferente.

-No… No comprendo la relación que existe entre el accidente y el que Charlie… Haga… Eso, le dije algo avergonzado. Ella comprendió mi problema y me sonrió suavemente, sentándose en una de las sillas de madera de su cocina.

-Jacob y Reneé eran todo para mi padre… El accidente fue mi culpa, de no haber sido tan insistente mi madre y mi hermano no habrían muerto. Charlie no pudio con ello… En cuando se entero se hundió en una depresión espantosa. Odiaba verlo así por mi causa, me hacía sentir aun mas culpable de lo que ya me sentía y pues bueno, intente que saliera de ella pero eso consiguió que el encontrara otra alternativa aun peor… Comenzó a beber, primero los fines de semana, luego cada un par de días y finalmente casi siempre, salvo cuando le toca trabajar.

Se silencio de repente como recordando algo y después rio irónicamente.

-Dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad… pues Charlie lo hacía y en exceso… No se guardo ninguna palabra ante mí, me culpo, me maldijo, incluso me dijo que me odiaba. Al notar que lo que él me decía no me importaba en lo absoluto comenzó a descuidar de mi. No me dejaba comer, no me daba dinero para mis gastos. Tuve que conseguir un empleo para mantenerme y cuando él se entero de que yo trabajaba, hizo que clausuraran el local y me prohibió salir de casa. Después, cuando noto que ya nada podía hacerme daño comenzó a lastimarme, literalmente,

La observe aterrado y con la sangre pesada…

El no merecía llevar el titulo de padre, ni siquiera merecía llevar el titulo de humano, era una completa locura.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y me levante repentinamente, en busca de aquel torturador.

Quería asesinarlo, quería acabarlo con mis propias manos, no me importaba lo que pudiera sucederme luego, pero suavemente Bella me tomo del brazo y me detuvo, observándome con sus preciosos ojos chocolate.

El moretón ya casi inexistente en su blanca piel hacia que mi furia aumentara y en niveles bastante peligrosos.

-Edward… Que haces?

-Voy a matarlo, le dije entre dientes.

No tenia perdón, no merecía nada.

Bella suspiro.

-No está aquí… Se fue por dos días, no lo leíste en la nota?

Me golpee internamente, claro que lo había leído pero eso era a lo que menos le había prestado atención.

Suspire y me relaje… No pude evitar sonreír al ver su expresión de total desconcierto…

Se veía hermosa.

-Acaso estoy verde o algo así? Por qué me miras tanto?

-No… No vas a irte ahora que sabes lo que me sucede?, dijo algo avergonzada.

La atraje fuertemente hacia mí y la abrace con todo el cariño que cabía dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Nunca me iré, Bella. Solo si tú me lo pides.

Y conscientemente me asuste de la propia verdad de mis palabras…

* * *

**NOTA:** Chicas, olvide decirles que quizá mañana y pasado mañana no suba capítulos por el tema de las fiestas. Lo que sucede es que me voy a otro lugar a festejar y desde ahí no podre escribir. Un muy feliz año nuevo para todas! Las amo!


	11. Capítulo 10:

Hola chicas! Antes que nada PERDOOON! No saben lo que he tenido que pasar estos días :(. Primero, mientras escribía este capítulo tuve la mala suerte de olvidarme de guardarlo, por lo que tuve que forzar a mi mente a trabajar el doble para poder escribirlo de nuevo lo más parecido que se pudiera al anterior. Luego se cortó mi servicio de internet y no tenía como avisarles que mi compu había muerto! Pero bueno, finalmente conseguí que los técnicos entraran en razón y volvii! Sé que esperaron mucho por este capítulo (y yo también esperé mucho por él) asique espero desde mi corazón que les guste jajaja. Antes de largarles el fic quería responder a uno de los reviews que me dejaron en el cual decía que les gustaría que Bella por el momento solo confiara en Edward. Pues a pedido de ese review lo mantendré así por el momento pero dentro de unos capítulos Bella conocerá a los amigos de su ángel y eso tendrá que ver más que nada con el progreso en la vida de ella. Bueno, las entretuve mucho, asique aquí va el cap, disfrútenlo y si les gustó dejen reviews!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama y la historia en si son mías. Prohibido su copia y/o reproducción.

**Capítulo 10:**

**BELLA POV:**

Observé con mucho detalle el enorme ventanal de mi habitación y sonreí completamente complacida de lo que este me permitía contemplar…

Después de todo, al parecer era cierto lo que la gente decía… La calma le sigue a la tormenta.

No podía admitir con completa sinceridad que mi vida se había transformado en el típico cuento de hadas que todas las adolescentes añoraban vivir, pero definitivamente había mejorado de una forma notable con el paso de las horas, los días y los meses…

Las actitudes de Charlie habían dejado de ser insoportables, serenándose hasta un punto en que había días en los que ni siquiera bebía, en los que rara vez amenazaba con tocarme… No era un gran cambio si se lo observaba desde cerca, pero luego de vivir tanto tiempo rodeada de sombras y oscuridad, un pequeño hoyo en la pared brindaba suficiente luz como para transportarme hasta el paraíso. Había aprendido la forma de tratarlo correctamente, sin alterarlo, sin incomodarle, sin remover las imágenes de su pasado.

Me daba gusto ver que los moretones y golpes desaparecían a medida que nuestra relación comenzaba a mejorar, y a pesar de que usualmente nuevas marcas aparecían en mi piel, ya no eran tan dolorosas como antes, ya no me provocaban ningún rechazo, solo alivio por saber que pronto todo eso dejaría de existir.

Suspiré nerviosa y me senté suavemente en mi cama, contemplando uno de los primeros días soleados en Forks que había visto en lo que iba de ese nuevo año. Ante semejante imagen de una enorme esfera brillando en todo su esplendor por sobre nuestras cabezas solo pude imaginar una sola cosa en mi mente… Edward. El se parecía demasiado al sol…

Brillaba y relucía como si fuera un auténtico Dios, alegrando a cualquier triste vida que se le cruzara tan solo un momento. Él era simplemente perfecto, era lo más cercano a la perfección que había visto a lo largo de mi vida…

Edward había sido una lámpara en medio de mi espantosa oscuridad, un ángel en mi eterna medianoche, que había llegado a mi infierno personal para demostrarme que en la vida no todo está perdido, que siempre hay un camino alterno, que a pesar de estar tapado y cubierto para que no lo encuentre está ahí, y lleva directamente a la solución de las cosas.

Su trato, su forma de hablarme cuando no comprendía algo o sus hipnotizantes miradas que me rodeaban siempre que no le prestaba atención, era simplemente Edward… Mi única razón para sonreír.

Con el paso de esos pocos meses desde que lo conocía no solamente se había convertido en mi compañero de asiento y en mi tutor de biología (uno muy bueno ya que consiguió que aprobara la asignatura), sino que también había pasado a convertirse en mi mejor y único amigo, en el pilar más importante en mis recaídas, en mi alivio cuando tenía un mal día.

Había desarrollado un sentimiento superior por él, una especia de cariño mezclado con otra cosa que no sabría definir, y que me hacía estremecerme de tan solo pensar en Edward. El me había dado la posibilidad de pensar que probablemente mi futuro no era como yo lo había creído… Quizá y tan solo quizá existiera una pequeña oportunidad de ser completa y totalmente feliz.

Observé un pequeño cartel que estaba pegado a la pared en el cual se leía "1 sonrisa por cada palabra aprendida" en la hermosa y elegante letra que Edward poseía, y que él me había entregado cuando trataba de enseñarme Biología, muy parecido al que yo le había dado cuando me convertí en su tutora de matemáticas, a diferencia de que el mío mostraba en una letra bastante desprolija "1 sonrisa por cada problema resuelto". Edward se extraño de que yo simplemente le sonriera todo el día luego de haberle dado eso… Pero es que él no había comprendido que por problemas no me refería solamente a los de aritmética, sino también a los que rodeaban mi vida y que gracias a él había conseguido exterminar.

Era algo impresionante como con tan solo una mirada el conseguía borrar años de soledad y dolor… El era mi ángel, definitivamente lo era…

El sonido ronroneante de un auto deteniéndose frente a mi casa llamó mi atención, obligándome a saltar de mi cama simplemente para confirmar lo que yo ya sabía. Edward había llegado para recogerme…

Tomando mi cartera e intentando no tropezar con mis nuevos tacones me dirigí escalera abajo, sonriendo mientras hacía eso. Mi destreza había mejorado notablemente desde que había cambiado un par de botas viejas por tacones de temporadas pasadas en la zapatería del pueblo. Había sido toda una oferta…

-Bella, llamó mi atención Charlie, quién leía un diario distraído en su sillón favorito. Dos latas de cerveza se encontraban en la mesa frente a él pero no me preocupé por eso, Charlie haría guardia en su empleo a la mañana siguiente por lo que de seguro no se embriagaría.

Las golpizas de mi padre sucedían principalmente cuando el estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, en su sobriedad rara vez me golpeaba, solo cuando el consideraba que había hecho algo "malo".

-Que sucede Charlie?, pregunté suavemente, rogando por un poco de paciencia de Edward. Si él veía que no salía de casa temería por lo peor. Pues a pesar de haberle dicho que Charlie rara vez me golpeaba, en un descuido me había colocado una remera sin mangas revelando un reciente moretón. Eso lo enfureció pensando que le había mentido, incluso amenazó con decirle a su padre que denunciaría a mi padre, pero yo lo calmé diciéndole que me había golpeado con la puerta de mi ropero.

Lo que menos necesitaba era quedarme en la calle ahora que las cosas habían mejorado para mi…

-Puedo saber a dónde vas? O simplemente me repetirás que solo vas a la "biblioteca"?

Me sentí culpable por la última parte de su oración. A pesar de que era muy mala mintiendo, esa se había convertido en mi principal escusa cuando quería ir con Edward a algún lado. Me habría ganado de seguro otra golpiza cuando mi padre descubrió que eso era mentira, pero mi perfecto boletín de calificaciones lo mantuvo lo suficientemente feliz como para apiadarse de mí.

-No.. Lo siento por eso. Saldré con el hijo del doctor Cullen, solo iremos al cine a ver una película. Regresaré antes de la medianoche, argumenté intentando que no se enfadara. Podría jurar que le había avisado que saldría con él.

Charlie me regaló una mirada algo confusa y luego suspiró, concentrando s vista en el diario una vez más.

-No sabía que estabas saliendo con el…

-No salimos papa, dije sin importar que Charlie se enfadara por ello. –Somos compañeros de escuela y me invitó a ver una película para celebrar la última semana de vacaciones.

-Crees que me enfadaré contigo por ocultarme eso cierto?, murmuro viendo como yo bajaba la vista nerviosa.

-Si…, le respondí tímidamente.

-Descuida… No te daré una lección solo porque conozco a su familia y parece ser alguien bueno para ti, quizá aprendas de su comportamiento y dejes de desafiarme, agrego finalmente sin observarme. Suspire aliviada. –Tienes dinero?

-Sí, descuida, estaré bien. Entonces me voy, adiós….

**EDWARD POV:**

"Contrólate Edward, contrólate", me dije a mi mismo mientras apretaba el borde del asiento de mi Volvo con un nerviosismo difícil de controlar. Bella estaba tardando, podía ver si silueta gesticulando en la sala a través de las finas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, y eso me ponía realmente nervioso.

"Intenta tranquilizarte! Piensa en algo agradable" repetí con fuerza.

La primera imagen que se vino a mi mente fueron dos hermosos ojos del color del chocolate derretido y una sonrisa angelical que hacía que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo.

"Idiota, no pienses en Bella! Eso te alterará aun más!", me reprendió mi inteligente confianza. Agradecí a Dios contar con ella…

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada de su casa se abrió y revelo a una hermosa Bella enfundada en jeans ajustados, una chamarra de cuero muy sexy y… tacones?

-Demonios!, grité saltando fuera del auto y corriendo a su lado.

No era para i una novedad el que Bella fuera tan descuidada y torpe… Lo sabía, gracias a eso se había caído varias veces frente a mí, incluso una vez salto de mi auto tan velozmente que termino con su rostro estampado contra el césped de su jardín delantero, raspándose ambas mejillas.

-Bella!, grité mientras la tomaba en brazos, levantándola del suelo. Ella chillo ya que no había previsto mi movimiento y luego comenzó a reír, sacudiéndose para que la bajara, cosa que hice pero sin soltarla demasiado. Aun tenía miedo…

-Tranquilo Edward!, cual es la prisa y porque luces tan aterrado?, pregunto riendo, mueca que me demostró que no había tenido un enfrentamiento con su padre, suspire aliviado pero no lo suficiente.

-Traes tacones, Bella. Quieres matarte?

-A poco son lindos, no? Míralos!, dijo feliz como una niña en navidad. Sonreí con ella y la estreché entre mis brazos. Amaba esa sensación de calidez que solo ella me proporcionaba…

-Pueden ser lindos, Bells, pero eso no le quita lo peligroso, respondí tomándola de la mano y abriéndole la puerta del Volvo para que entrara en el. Luego yo hice lo mismo que ella, encendí el auto y comencé a conducir. Port Ángeles no estaba muy cerca de Forks y luego del retraso de Bella tendría que conducir muy veloz para que llegáramos a tiempo a ver la película de la semana.

Ella movió su mano quitándole importancia al asunto y luego continuo mirándolos muy divertida. Debía reconocer que eran unos tacones muy bellos, con taco aguja y plataforma, gamuzados de color…

Espera un momento… yo dije eso? Soné algo gay…

Sacudí mi cabeza e intente alejar los malditos zapatos genéricos de mi mente, cosa que me llevo a su discusión con Charlie.

-Olle Bella… Paso algo con Charlie?

Ella sonrió y se acomodo en el asiento, mirando a través de la ventana…

-Aunque no lo creas no… Me pregunto a donde iba, le dije que saldría contigo al cine. Pensó que estábamos saliendo pero luego me dijo que eras una buena influencia para mi así que prometió no reprenderme por ello…

-Quien lo diría? Al parecer tenías razón en lo de que él había mejorado…

-Lo ha hecho, aunque no lo creas. Solo que a veces continua bebiendo hasta caerse en el suelo de la cocina, pero bueno, no somos superhéroes para solucionar todo, sabes?

En ese momento algo en mi interior me removió y consiguió que me tensara al instante.

*FLASH BACK*

Me acerque a la barra de desayunos dispuesto a tomar las llaves de mi auto, pero un papel bastante llamativo capto mi atención, incitándome a leer.

-Clínica Marshall&Luois para alcohólicos y drogadictos, leí en voz alta pensando que me encontraba solo, pero no era así.

-Hijo, al parecer ese folleto te llamo la atención, murmuro mi padre acercándose a mí, acariciando mi hombro con ternura.

-Es que… pensé en un… amigo… al que quizá le haría bien ir ahí, respondí imaginando a Charlie en mi cabeza. Ese lugar sería perfecto para acabar con el sufrimiento de Bella…

-Es un instituto muy bueno, Edward. Les dan a los pacientes una libertad que en ningún otro lugar les dan y los ayudan en todos sus problemas. Si alguien quiere terminar con sus adicciones ese es el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

*FIN FLASKBACK*

-Edward, que sucede?, pregunto Bella notando mi repentina incomodidad. Suspiré y la observé de reojo... Ella odiaba que alejara la vista del frente del auto… Decía que eso podía provocar un accidente… De seguro decía eso por su madre.

-Bella, sabes… Hace un par de días encontré un folleto en casa sobre… una clínica de rehabilitación para adictos al alcohol y las drogas… Carlisle dijo que era un lugar muy bueno…

Ella de inmediato se alejo de mí y observó al frente algo enojada…

-Bells…

-No enviare a Charlie a una clínica de rehabilitación.

La observe confundido y reí irónicamente. Se suponía que eso no solo ayudaría a su padre, sino que a ella también. Porque el repentino rechazo a mi idea?

-Pero… Es una idea genial, Bella. Debes considerar la posib…

-Estás loco? Si tan solo se lo menciono a Charlie el querrá matarme! Eso quieres, que me mate? No puedo hablar con él sobre este tema, lo enloquece. Es su nica salida para olvidarse del accidente que yo provoque…

-En primer lugar, tú no lo provocaste. Solo sucedió, y en segundo lugar, lo de avisarle a Charlie es lo de menos! No tienes que ser tu, puedes mandar a alguno de sus amigos o a mi padre mismo, el lo conoce.

Bella me observo esperanzada pero luego volteo su rostro a la ventana una vez más.

-Es por el bien de ambos… Sabes que esto no solo ayudaría a Charlie, sino que también te ayudaría a ti… No quiero que sigas sufriendo Bella, por favor. Si no lo haces por el hazlo por ti, hazlo por mí… Piensa en lo que me ocasionaría perderte a causa de un error de tu padre…

Por un segundo pude ver un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Luego de un suspiro su cuerpo se relajo…

-De acuerdo, lo intentare…

Tome su mano y la bese suavemente consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de ella.

Por dentro desee cambiar mi vida por la de ella… Un ángel que le había dado color a mis mañanas grises no merecía tomar tantas decisiones…

Pero eso se tornaría diferente, lo haría dentro de un par de días. Pues sí, estaba dispuesto a confesarle a Isabella que la amaba con una fuerza inexplicable y que sin su corazón a mi lado yo no podría continuar viviendo…

Al menos no sin ella junto a él…

* * *

Ojalá que les guste, si así fue dejen reviews y si no les gustó... también jeje. No mentira, solo espero que lo disfruten. Las amo!


	12. Capítulo 11:

Hola chicas! Les juro que casi estoy llorando porque no puedo creer sinceramente todos los reviews y las alertas que me he encontrado esta mañana en mi correo. Me siento realmente feliz de saber que mi historia les gusto aunque sea un poco y con toda sinceridad les quiero agradecer, desde el fondo de mi corazón! Las amo! Son grandiosas, todas lo son :)

Sé que de seguro muchas esperaran a encontrarse con la confesión de Edward en este capítulo… Bueno, lo siento, eso sucederá en el próximo! Pero es que creí que era muy necesario en este momento que finalmente Bella se atreviera a hablar con Charlie y debido a que recibí varios mensajes privados diciéndome que les gustaría que Charlie entrara en rehabilitación, decidí darles el gusto.

Aun así, les aviso que yo que ustedes no me pondría muy feliz después de leer esto, puede que haya algo de luz en la vida de Isabella por el momento, pero las bombillas siempre terminan quemándose.

Ok! No se enojen conmigo por privarles el amor de Edward y Bells! Pero creo que les gustara este capítulo realmente…

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

**BELLA POV:**

Nervios… Malditos y estúpidos nervios… Mi corazón se sacudía con rapidez dentro de mi abdomen provocándome una sensación poco placentera que solo conseguía distraerme mas y mas de mi objetivo.

Estúpidos nervios…

Desde el momento en que Edward había mencionado la palabra "rehabilitación" junto con "Charlie", mi mente no había dejado de pensar y pensar ni siquiera un solo segundo… Había barajado todas y cada una de las posibilidades que encontraría para conseguir que finalmente mi padre se curara, y debía de admitir que ese lugar donde tratarían a Charlie como una persona total y completamente normal (según Edward me lo había descripto) parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos.

Suspire y acomodé con mucha elegancia un plato de cerámica que había permanecido guardado junto al resto de la vajilla luego de la muerte de mi madre. Esa cena debía de ser la más especial de todas.

Me sentía realmente egoísta… Charlie sufriría mucho en caso de aceptar ir a ese lugar, se sentiría enfermo, sucio, y a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que había recibido desde sus propias manos, no podía permitirme dañarlo más, no podría vivir sabiendo que en un lugar cercano mi padre estaría llorando por la idea que yo le había propuesto. Se sentiría rechazado y humillado…

Sin embargo, como otras tantas veces en esos últimos meses, Edward había tenido razón. Si mi padre consideraba la idea de ir a esa clínica, existía la posibilidad de que los doctores le hicieran mejorar, cosa que haría que nuestra relación fuese de nuevo la que una vez fue, cuando yo era pequeña y cuando Jacob aun vivía. Aun así, mi cabeza estaba realmente confundida…

Tomé dos vasos de la alacena más alta de la cocina y con cuidado los llevé a la mesa del comedor, dejándolos justo frente a sus respetivos platos.

Esa idea podía ser realmente buena para ambos… Como así también muy mala y atroz. Y si Charlie me odiaba aun mas por tratarle de ebrio? Jamás podría escapar de esa situación, de seguro eso no le gustaría en lo absoluto, pero que podía hacer?

Detestables nervios…

Me sentía muy mal por estar ocupando mi mente solo en ayudar a mi padre… La noche anterior ni siquiera había prestado atención al nombre de la película que fui a ver con Edward, y era básicamente por eso que había tomado la decisión de ayudar a mi padre. Por él, por mi chico Cullen, por el brillo de mis ojos… Solo quería ser feliz para poder hacer feliz a Edward, y la única forma de lograrlo que conocía y que sería efectiva seria esa…

La puerta de entrada de mi casa se abrió muy lentamente mientras colocaba los cubiertos a un lado de las servilletas, observando como un congelado Charlie entraba por ella. Mi estomago comenzó a revolverse…

Oportunos nervios…

-Isabella, que delicioso olor, dijo el caminando con algo de recelo a la cocina, tomando asiento. De seguro se preguntaba por qué esa vez había optado por cocinar algo de comida casera en lugar de pedir un delivery y salir con Edward.

"Esta noche no, papa. Esta noche no…"

-Es… lasaña, sé que es tu favorita, o al menos lo era…, murmure algo asustada por su reacción al ver la mesa decorada de esa forma. Mi padre podría ser algo bobo, pero era imposible pasar por alto los arreglos que hacía años no teníamos en casa…

-Aun lo sigue siendo… Vendrá alguien a cenar?

-No… Solo tu… y yo…

-Y por que la excesiva elegancia? Pensé que había quemado estas cosas, susurro más para sí mismo que para que yo lo oyera, mientras con un dedo acariciaba el hermoso bordado de uno de los platos.

-No lo hiciste…l Yo las guarde, me recuerdan a mama, le susurre temiendo lo peor. Había decidido no dar rodeos, si quería conseguir algo de confianza debía tocar directamente el punto de la historia, y no los bordes de esta. Charlie me observo notablemente extrañado puesto que rara vez (mejor dicho nunca) hablábamos sobre eso…

Pero el tiempo del silencio se había acabado, y yo quería hablar…

-Recuerdas a mama, cierto?

-Claro… como…. Como no podría recordarla? Es una pregunta… absurda, respondió el sin establecer contacto visual conmigo y algo nervioso. De seguro le dolía mucho, los recuerdos, el pasado, todo eso… Pero ya era tarde.

-Yo también… Y la extraño…

-Te comprendo, Bella. Esa pérdida fue dura y un error que podría haberse evitado, agrego el bebiendo un poco de cerveza desde su lata. Sus palabras fueron como un puñetazo a mi hígado… De veras aun seguía culpándome por ello? Yo no tenía la culpa!

-No creo que haya podido prevenirse, Papá, le dije observándolo fijamente. Aquí vamos…

-Claro que pudo, si no fueras tan malcriada, egoísta y caprichosa aun estaríamos sentados junto a tu madre y tu hermano. Si no fueras la clase de niña que eres, aun tendría a mi esposa y a mi hijo sonriéndome, sin necesidad de cenar solamente contigo!

Suspire y apreté con fuerza mi servilleta, haciéndola retazos de tela doblada.

-Crees que yo quería que eso sucediera? Realmente lo crees?

-Que otra respuesta le encuentras a esto?

-Como puedes ser tan sínico de pensar que disfrutaría la muerte de mi madre y mi hermano… Qué clase de hija crees que soy? Acaso no me has criado tu?

Pude ver como Charlie comenzaba a apretar con fuerza el borde de la mesa.

"Lamento si la golpiza es muy fuerte, Bella, pero había que hacerlo", me susurro mi conciencia abandonándome completamente. Estaba sola, frente a un padre que me había maltratado por años sin compasión, con solo mis labios y mis palabras para defenderme… La desventaja de eso me produjo escalofríos…

-Creí que había hecho un buen trabajo contigo, pero al parecer la única forma en la que eres capaz de aprender es a través de la fuerza física!

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!, grite al borde del llanto. Mis lágrimas me hacían sentirme débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. –COMO ALGUIEN PODRIA DISFRUTAR RECIBIENDO GOLPES, Y DE SU PADRE! PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES, MI PADRE!

Charlie me observo con una mirada que no pude descifrar mientras comenzaba a deshacerme en lágrimas. Ya no lo soportaba, era alguien cruel, muy cruel…

-Todos los malditos días intento hacerte feliz respetando tus bobas leyes. Por un demonio, soy tu hija! Tú no eres el único que perdió a Jacob y a Renee, yo también los perdí y era demasiado pequeña! Soporté tus abusos por años sin decir nada, ni siquiera recurrí a la policía por Dios, simplemente calle y soporte, como la persona fuerte que nunca fui y que jamás seré. Permití que descargaras tus penas conmigo porque siempre creí que era la culpable, pero no papa, yo no lo fui, y me tomo un par de años comprenderlo. Es momento de que te pongas las botas y te conviertas en un hombre, es momento de que te des cuenta el daño que me haces siendo así, como eres, negativo y aterrador.

-Isabella…

-NO ME LLAMES ASI!, le grite sin poder controlarme. Mi cuerpo temblaba y yo solo quería sentir como Edward me estrechaba en sus brazos, solo eso deseaba…

-Debes entenderme… Renee y Jacob eran mi soporte mas grande, tú eras mi niña, mi pequeña Bella pero sin ellos a tu lado, todo se derrumbo…

-Y en mi vida qué? QUE? Crees que ha sido sencillo llevar la vida que tu elegiste darme? Haciéndome pagar con dolor mis platos de comida, obligándome a cubrir mi cuerpo como si fuera uranio en contrabando a causa de los moretones, volviéndome alguien fría, cerrada, sin sentimientos que solo cree que el mundo entero quiere dañarla? Crees que tuve algún pilar? Crees que pude descargarme? Tu al menos me golpeabas para aliviar tu ira, pero yo qué? Me volviste un envase vacio cubierto por aire que ni siquiera sabe el significado del amor…

-Yo te amo Bella…

Levante mi vista algo sorprendida y observe a mi padre disgustada… Que era lo que acababa de decir? Lagrimas espesas corrían por sus mejillas. Estiro sus brazos intentando tomar mis manos pero yo las retire.

El suspiro.

-Te he amado toda mi vida… Sé que creerás que soy un farsante y en realidad te estoy engañando, pero no es así. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando tu madre te cargaba mientras llorabas en sus brazos en la habitación del Hospital… Toda mi vida has sido la única luz que ha alumbrado mi soledad… Siempre fuiste lo único en mi vida, Jacob era mi pequeño niño pero tú lo eras todo para mí y eso era lo que más me dolía, tu perfección en comparación a los demás… Tú inteligencia, tu forma de ser conmigo, tus miradas, sonrisas… Todo… Nunca he dejado de amarte, aun lo hago y más de lo que te amaba en aquel entonces…

-No te comprendo… Y los golpes? Tu completa ignorancia? Que fue eso?, le susurre algo esperanzada…

Pude ver como una sonrisa triste se posaba sobre su boca…

-Cuando tu madre murió… Me sentí destrozado. Al principio me refugie en la bebida, creí que de esa forma al regresar a casa el dolor no sería tan fuerte como antes, pero esto no sucedió. Una tarde llegue y te observe limpiando algo que se te había caído al piso… Tus movimientos, tus ojos, todo me recordó a ella, a mi amada Reneé. Lucias feliz, Bella. No completamente, pero si habías superado eso y con una velocidad alarmante. Sentí envidia de que tú, siendo tan pequeña hubieses podido avanzar sobre esa muerte mientras que yo aun estaba estancado en ella… Con el paso de los años comenzaste a crecer y cada vez te parecías más a ella y pensé que te odiaba por ello… Me dolía verte, no quería hacerlo, por eso siempre te echaba de casa temprano para no tener que ver mi pasado cruzar frente a mis ojos. Fui un imbécil, aun mas que eso, y ha llegado el momento de arrepentirme… Sé que seguramente no querrás volver a hablarme después de esto, pero te prometo que hare lo posible para ganarme tu confianza, para recuperar los años perdidos…

Mi corazón dio un suspiro y se salto un latido… Charlie me amaba, después de todo el realmente lo hacía… No pude evitar sonreírle…

-Quiero que todo sea como cuando tenía 5 años, papa. Quiero sentir eso una vez más…

-Y lo harás, Bella. Prometo que hare todo para curar tus heridas, iré a un internado mental si eso es lo que quieres, es solo que no quiero perderte…

Me acerque a él mientras Charlie se levantaba de su silla… El olor a lasaña quemada comenzaba a intoxicarme pero no quería arruinar el momento… Me parecía algo irreal… Charlie se ofrecía a ir a rehabilitación sin que ni siquiera yo se lo hubiese propuesto?

-Realmente harías eso por mi?

-Si es lo que quieres, prometo hacerlo… Te amo Bella, y no sabes cuánto. Lo siento tanto murmuro antes de abrazarme como nunca lo había hecho, desasiéndose en mis brazos.

Sus actitudes no tenían perdón de Dios, nunca lo tendrían, pero no importaba. Yo también había cometido errores en el pasado y Charlie haría lo posible para superar los suyos…

Una completa sensación de paz me envolvió con fuerza mientras escuchaba a mi padre decirme que me amaba al oído…

Las cosas cambiarían, definitivamente lo harían.

Todo era perfecto… Edward, mi padre y todo lo que aun estaba por venir. Todo eso en tan solo un año…

Mi sufrimiento llegaba a su recta final y mi corazón saltaba de felicidad por algo que yo aun no sabía…. Algo que solo completaría la dicha que aún sentía…

Acaso habían otras sorpresas esperándome?

"Edward", murmuro mi mente.

Simplemente sonreí.

* * *

Bueno, realmente me costó mucho trabajo escribir esto, es que simplemente mi relación con mi padre siempre ha sido buena y no me sentía cómoda escribiendo sobre un padre malhumorado y golpeador. Pero bueno, esta fue una de las locas ideas de mi mente. Las quiero mucho, nos vemos pronto! Si les gusto dejen reviews ;)


	13. Capítulo 12:

Hola chicas! Volví! (Qué rápido, no?) Y les traigo un cap. LAMENTO MUCHO HABERLAS HECHO ESPERAR! Pero es que mi internet es realmente un dolor de cabeza y apenas si me andaba más de 5 minutos antes de cortarse. Así que bueno, acá les traigo el tan ansiado capítulo de la confesión de Edward. Debo decir que me costó horrores escribirlo porque no soy romántica (tengo menos sentimientos que una piedra y un limón juntos) pero bueno, por suerte en mi celular había un par de canciones que me inspiraron y por si las quieren escuchar aquí les dejo los nombres de algunas:

**-Neutron Star Collision (Muse). -Seize The Day (Avenged Sevenfold). -Undisclosed Desires (Muse).**

**- RE: Stacks (Bon Iver). –Madness (Muse)**

(Jajajaja soy fanática de Muse, desde que los escuché en Crepúsculo).

Bueno, espero sus reviews y ojalá les guste! Lamento comunicarles que llegamos a la mitad del fic (muy tristemente queda poco para que acabe). Pero seguiré escribiendo historias y las subiré para ver si les gustan. Bien, ya las entretuve mucho. Aquí les va!

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

**Edward POV:**

No me gustaban las flores, pero debía admitir que entre todas las plantas que existen en el mundo, las rosas blancas eran definitivamente mis favoritas.

La perfección de su forma delineada suave y prolijamente, el resplandeciente color de sus pétalos, su aroma tan relajante, la pureza de la flor misma, todo eso, simplemente aquel conjunto de pequeños detalles me atraía. Al igual que Bella…

Ella era una rosa blanca, era lo más cercano a la perfección que había conocido en toda mi vida. No sabía qué era lo que tanto amaba de ella, quizá fuese su carácter tan cambiante y a la vez agradable, sus hermosos ojos chocolate o sus regordetes labios color rosa… Nunca podría saberlo con total claridad puesto que cuando estaba al lado de ella lo demás se desvanecía, y ella se convertía en mi mundo…

Cada una de mis respiraciones era dedicada a ella, cada mirada, cada pensamiento… Ella era un sol y yo simplemente un planeta orbitando a su alrededor.

Era una rosa blanca en medio de espinosas rosas secas, era una rosa blanca, mi rosa blanca.

Era justo por eso que en aquel momento cargaba en mi mano un ramo de ellas, empapadas con algo de rocío y envueltas torpemente con un par de bonitos helechos que había encontrado en mi patio. Sabía que Esme me asesinaría si se enteraba que había cortado sus amadas flores, pero no importaba, una sonrisa de Bella me brindaba mil años de felicidad, y con gusto aceptaría un reto de mi madre a cambio de su alegría.

Verla sonreír era la cosa más impresionante del mundo…

Dudaba que ella sospechara algo, a veces parecía tan inocente y sin embargo temía que hubiese descubierto mis planes. Eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

Velozmente me subí a mi auto y lo encendí mientras veía como Esme sacudía su mano violentamente a lo lejos. Reí divertido, ya podía ver un castigo de 2 meses muy cerca…

Mis padres habían notado mi cambio de actitud… Ya no hacía cosas alocadas que casi siempre terminaban mal, rara vez salía con mis amigos a bailar, prefería ir a ver una película con Bella. Y es que desde el momento en que Charlie había comenzado la terapia ella pasaba mucho tiempo sola, por lo que habitualmente iba a hacerle compañía. Carlisle sabía que yo y Bella éramos grandes amigos, el mismo padre de ella había hablado con el mío para preguntarle si sabía algo que él no, y vaya sorpresa me llevé cuando Carlisle me preguntó desde cuando tenía novia, tal parecía que Charlie se había llevado una idea equivocada de lo nuestro

Al menos hasta ese momento…

Los árboles pasaban rápido a cada lado de mi auto, mientras me aproximaba más y más a la casa de Bella. Estaba nervioso? Claro que lo estaba, a veces pensamientos extraños surgían en mi mente y me decían que diera la vuelta y regresara a casa, que ella no correspondería mis sentimientos, que ella me rechazaría por ello…

Pero el que no arriesga no gana, y era el momento perfecto.

Durante todas las vacaciones había tenido tiempo de conocer a mi gran amor. Mi madre había insistido en que viajáramos a California a buscar algo de calor y un bronceado natural, pero yo me había negado rotundamente. No quería abandonar a Bella, no cuando aún no confiaba plenamente en Charlie…

Próximamente el último año de la secundaria comenzaría y quería que fuera el mejor para ella, por eso había decidido expresarle mis sentimientos aquel día, para intentar llenarla de amor en un año, y así reemplazar todo el tiempo vacío y solitario en su vida.

A lo lejos vislumbré la casa blanca de mi amor al mismo tiempo en que mi celular sonaba.

Quinto mensaje de Alice en lo que iba del día…

"Maldito seas, donde estás Cullen? Si no respondes iré a buscarte a tu casa y te arrastraré por la calle principal por haberme ignorado todas las vacaciones! Crees que Paris es divertido? Pues NO, y tu ni siquiera me envías mensajes!"

"Tranquila Ali, estoy bien. Disfruta tus vacaciones en Francia, tráeme una boina de regalo, si? Te quiero", tecleé velozmente y se lo envié. Vaya sorpresa se llevaría al darse cuenta de que Bella se habría vuelto mi novia en lo que ella se había ido de viaje.

Automáticamente mi auto se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Bella, y mi mano se apretó en torno al ramo de rosas. Ya era muy tarde para volver atrás, ya era muy tarde…

-Edward!, gritó ella saliendo de su casa velozmente, corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa clavada en su rostro. Extendí mis brazos y la abrasé fuertemente, notando que ni siquiera se había percatado de que llevaba rosas en mi mano. Por suerte les había quitado las espinas…

-Vaya, cuanta energía!

-Te estaba esperando, murmuró con una triste mueca en su rostro. De seguro Charlie se habría ido a la clínica de rehabilitación una vez más, dejando a Bella con un sentimiento de culpa que no merecía sentir. Coloqué un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y le sonreí, mostrándole las rosas en mi mano.

-Te traje un obsequio… Ojalá te agraden porque Esme me matará cuando regrese a casa a causa de esto…

Su rostro se transformó en una máscara de piedra y luego abrió sus ojos algo asustada, y hasta avergonzada.

-Oh por Dios Edward, son realmente hermosas pero no quiero que tu madre te mate, o me mate, o nos mate, o mate a las flores, o…

-Bells…

-Si?

-Era una broma!

Ella me golpeó en el hombro suavemente y luego olió las flores con felicidad, las observaba fascinadas.

-Son hermosas, déjame ponerlas en un florero y luego podremos irnos, si?

-Claro, siempre y cuando no te tardes más de 2 horas, le susurré con el fin de molestarla. Ella simplemente rió y luego de 5 minutos regresó dando pequeños brinquitos, como una niña pequeña. Simplemente la amaba…

-Se puede saber a dónde iremos?, preguntó inocentemente. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza. –eres un malvado, gruñó antes de cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero realmente tierno. Tuve que controlar mis ganas de arrojarme sobre ella y cubrirla de besos. Suspiré y apreté el volante con fuerza…

-Que tal todo con Charlie?

Bella suspiró.

-Supongo que bien, realmente no lo sé. Dice que no quiere hablar de ello. Yo tampoco voy a forzarlo para que me cuente que es lo que le hacen, ya es demasiado con que lo dejen venir a dormir a casa, murmuró algo triste.

Tomé su mano con delicadeza y la besé cuidadosamente.

-Tranquila, Bells. Todo va a salir bien, confía en mí.

-Confío en ti, dijo sonriendo y luego cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la brisa de Froks. Dentro de mí una paz interior me invadió. Que ella confiara en mi era un gran paso.

Generalmente Bella no confiaba en nadie, pensaba que la quería usar, que la querían destrozar. Que ella me dijera eso era un gran paso, al menos para mí.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar que había escogido para esa tarde. De seguro tardaríamos un poco contando que Bella llevaba tacones una vez más, pero no me importaba, esperaría una vida entera y otra más solo por ella.

-Creo que nos perdimos, murmuró al bajarse del auto mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Claro que no, este es el lugar al que decidí traerte hoy, le respondí dulcemente, caminando con a ella a la parte trasera de mi Volvo. Un picnic era algo ideal que hacer ese día, más en aquella zona.

-Sabes que estoy muy feliz y ansiosa por ver tu sorpresa, pero creo que este no es un lugar muy agradable, agregó investigando sus alrededores cuidadosamente. A cualquiera le aterraría el bosque, Bella simplemente sentía curiosidad.

-En realidad debemos caminar un poco para llegar a donde quiero ir, y debido a tu calzado, creo que lo mejor sería que te llevase en brazos hasta allá, le dije riendo mientras tomaba la cesta que guardaba nuestra comida para ese día. –Tu torpeza mejoró, lo sé, pero aun así temo que te dobles un tobillo y nuestro picnic tenga lugar en la sala de emergencias en vez que aquí.

-Tendré cuidado, Stupiward (Estúpido – Edward, es como decirle tonto, una cosa así), pero al menos puedes decirme a donde vamos?

-Tú solo camina, le dije empujándola suavemente mientras nos dirigíamos a la empinada colina.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo anduvimos, siempre siguiendo el sendero que la propia naturaleza había trazado. Un par de metros, quejas de Bella, tropezones y risas nos llevaron directamente hacia el lugar al cual quería ir, a mi lugar favorito.

Cubierto por árboles y donde nadie más sabía que se encontraba, un enorme prado forrado de hierba verde y pequeñas flores multicolores se extendía entre la dureza del frio bosque, resaltando gracias a los rayos de sol que caían directamente en él.

Bella se detuvo en cuanto visualizo el lugar.

-Dios mío…

-Te gusta?, pregunte suavemente, colocándome detrás de ella. Bella sonrió encantada.

-Este lugar es… maravilloso. Parece sacado de un cuento de hadas. Edward, como lo encontraste?

Tomé su mano y comencé a llevarla hacia el medio del parque, donde el sol era an más brillante.

-Es mi lugar especial. De pequeño una vez peleé con mi madre y vine corriendo aquí. Nadie más sabe que existe, solo tú y yo. Será uno de nuestros secretos…

Sin previo aviso Bella se volteó y me abrazo con fuerza, suspirando en mi hombre.

-Gracias, susurro bajito. Podía sentir el rubor de sus mejillas contra mi cuello.

-Gracias por qué?, pregunté mientras ella se alejaba de mí y me observa con sus brillantes ojos marrones.

-Por compartir una parte de ti conmigo…

El momento finalmente había llegado…

El sol comenzaba a alejarse en el horizonte dándole paso a un brillante cielo azul, hermoso como nunca antes. Si quería confesarle a Bella mis sentimientos debía hacerlo en ese momento…

Si, debía hacerlo.

-Bella, dije acariciando su rostro con una pequeña flor de color morado. Ella se encontraba observando las estrellas aparecer en el cielo, sentada en la hierba con su cabeza apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, junto a mí. En cuanto pronuncie su nombre, giro su rostro y me observo tranquilamente.

-Dime…

-Debo… Yo quiero decirte algo.

Mis manos temblaban, mi garganta estaba encerrada con un nudo feroz y mis piernas amenazaban con salir corriendo de ahí. No recordaba que eso fuera tan difícil, con Tanya nunca me había sentido así…

"Pues, por supuesto", murmuro una voz dentro de mí. "Tanya no es Bella, y nunca podría llegar a serlo. Las personas cambian, pero no milagrosamente, Bella es superior a las demás".

-Solo dilo Edward, murmuró ella sonriéndome mientras cerraba sus ojos. Parecía un ángel, totalmente lo parecía.

Suspiré. Tomé aire. Miré al cielo. Suspiré otra vez.

"Hazlo", murmuró una voz. Pero no era mi conciencia esta vez, parecía haber salido directamente desde mi corazón.

-Toda mi vida ha sido tan… normal. He tenido mis momentos de felicidad, con mi familia, con mis amigos, pero… Siempre me he sentido vacío. Como si hubiera una parte faltante dentro de mi, que necesito encontrar para sentirme pleno una vez más…

Observé sus ojos…

-Sentía que mi vida no valía nada, que era torpe, sin sentido… Me obligue a buscarle una salida, intenté sentirme vivo, pero no lo conseguí, seguía sintiéndome solo, sin una razón por la cual sonreír…

Observé sus labios…

-Solo Dios sabe lo que sentí la primera vez que te vi… Fuiste como una luz, un objeto brillante, algo que me atrapo completamente… No te presté demasiada atención hasta que tuve el placer de conocerte… Cambiaste mi vida en un solo minuto, con una sola palara me devolviste años de oscuridad, de soledad… Me hiciste sentir vivo por primera vez, me demostraste el significado de una verdadera sonrisa, me provocaste las famosas mariposas en el estómago…

Me acerque a ella y tomé su mano con delicadeza. Bella me observaba curiosa…

-Los problemas que has tenido solo han servido para demostrarme cuan fuerte eres… Para hacerme ver que nadie realmente es perfecto, pero que tu eres lo más cercano a ese concepto… Sé que nuestras vidas han sido diferentes, pero fue en nuestra primera mirada, en tu primera palabra o tu sonrisa cuando sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir… Tú me has devuelto la vida, con cada pequeño gesto me has sacado de un pozo que creí cerrado para mí…

En cuanto comenzó a captar la idea de mis palabras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, y bajo su rostro hacia el suelo. Aun así, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios… Eso solo me inspiro a decir la única parte que me faltaba lanzar.

-Una vez escuche a alguien decir que el amor era lo más cercano a la magia… Esto es lo que siento por ti Bella. Cada vez que estas cerca mío, y aun cuando no lo estas, siempre estás en mi. En mis pensamientos, en mis palabras, no puedo olvidarte. Me vuelvo loco de tan solo no saber cómo estás en cada minuto del día, y sonrío como bobo cuando te veo, aunque sea por un solo segundo.

Bella levanto su mirada y me observo con ojos llorosos. No sabía que sentir respecto a eso. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía realmente asustado…

-Tú me quieres, Edward?

-Yo te amo, Bella. De la forma más pura y hermosa que puede existir en el mundo, y quiero pasar cada minuto de mi vida a tu lado.

No lo vi venir, aunque si rogaba que sucediera…

Después de tanto tiempo esperando por ello, deseando por sentirlo, había llegado el momento.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, permitiéndome observar cada centímetro de aquella situación.

Bella me sonrió complacida y se acerco lentamente a mi oído.

-Yo también te amo, Edward, susurro con una voz muy tímida y nerviosa, completamente sonrojada.

La estreche con mucha fuerza en mis brazos y luego de algún tiempo haciendo eso la libere tan solo un poco para poder verla.

No sé en qué momento sucedió, pero nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía oír su agitada respiración. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Acerque mis labios a su mejilla y la bese con mucha suavidad, acercándome a sus labios lentamente. Pude sentir sus manos agarrando con delicadeza mis brazos, buscando soporte. Ese debía de ser su primer beso, lo sabía, y quería que fuera especial.

Roce mis labios sutilmente con los suyos, y luego de un rato de suaves caricias y suspiros, acerque mi boca a la suya, fundiéndonos no solo en un beso, sino en una promesa de amor.

Un sentimiento de completa dicha rodeó mi cuerpo con velocidad… Ya no había miedo, ni amor, ni nada…

Solo éramos Bella y yo, dos chicos enamorados demostrándose sus sentimientos plenamente…

* * *

Bueno, que tal les pareció? Nuevamente les pido perdón por mi falta de "cariño en este capitulo", de veras que hice lo mejor que pude! Espero sus reviews :)


	14. Capítulo 13:

Hola chicas! Aquí va el cap. Nota importante al final!

* * *

**Capítulo13:**

**Bella POV:**

Una vez escuché a alguien decirle en un murmullo al viento que los ángeles eran seres misteriosos, enviados por Dios cuando las cosas no salen bien, con el fin de aliviar nuestros problemas…

Nunca en toda mi vida había creído en semejante afirmación… No es que considerara imposible la existencia de esos seres, sino que simplemente no podía creer en ellos… Mi cruel vida era una prueba notable de que no había recibido ayuda en ningún momento, ni siquiera en los peores de mis diarios problemas…

Si me lo hubiesen preguntado, un par de meses antes de esa fecha habría mantenido mi palabra y la habría relatado con mi frente en alto, asumiendo que los ángeles eran tan simplemente una fantasía… Pero de un día hacia otro, ese pequeño párrafo que me había repetido como si fuera un santo mantra se había esfumado en un soplo de aire, junto a mi tristeza y dolor…

Los ángeles si existían, su poder era el más fuerte de todos… Te tomaban cuando creías que habías tocado fondo y te elevaban como si fueras una pluma, demostrándote que siempre hay una salida a todo, que los problemas son tan solo eso, problemas, y que desaparecen tan rápido como llegan…

Yo misma había comprobado la existencia de uno de ellos, del más hermoso, especial y maravilloso ángel que podía existir en el mundo… Edward, mi Edward…

No era solo su apariencia física lo que te quitaba el habla en su presencia ni mucho menos su encantadora sonrisa lo que lo convertía en la persona más fabulosa del mundo, sino aquello que residía en su interior… Y es que el corazón de él era tan puro y bondadoso que solo tenía espacio para un sentimiento: amor. Y no podía evitar sentirme completamente fascinada al saber que su amor era destinado hacia mí, así como mi torpe y recién descubierto sentimiento era enviado hacia el constantemente…

-Daría todas las estrellas del mundo entero por saber qué piensas en este momento, murmuró Edward muy cerca de mi oído, produciéndome un escalofrío y alejándome completamente de mis pensamientos…

-Pues… pensaba en… ya sabes, un chico muy guapo, murmuré sonriendo mientras me giraba para observarlo de frente. Nos encontrábamos una vez más en su hermoso prado, aquel lugar que la naturaleza gentilmente nos había otorgado en un gesto de pura amabilidad.

Edward se removió completamente incomodo y me observó algo confundido a causa de mis palabras. Su rostro se veía de lo más tierno todo fruncido y hasta algo enojado, por lo que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa a causa de ello.

-Qué demonios? En quién estás pensando?

-Pues… Pienso en alguien que tiene unos brillantes ojos color esmeralda, ya sabes, que brillan como si fuesen dos hermosos candelabros en una noche oscura y fría y que hacen que me pierda en ellos de tan solo darles un pequeño vistazo…

-Ja… Y como es? Es… atractivo?, preguntó el soltando un leve gruñido detrás de sus escasas palabras. Edward era quizá la persona más inteligente que había conocido en toda mi vida, pero a veces olvidaba prestarle atención a los pequeños detalles de las situaciones…

Decidí jugar un poco con él, sabría que al final ambos reiríamos divertidos por lo que pensé: porque no intentarlo?

-Creo que es el hombre más atractivo que existe en el mundo. Tiene un cabello muy hermoso y sedoso que le roba destellos al sol y una sonrisa que reviviría cualquier vida perdida… Ni hablar de lo que reside en su interior… Su alma es la cosa más pura y admirable que puede existir en el mundo, es tan bella que no encuentro palabras para definirla correctamente…

-Ya, vale, te divertiste mucho conmigo. Quien es el nombre del maldito idiota?, pregunto Edward levantándose de golpe y dejándome una sensación de vacío inigualable, y es que mi cuerpo se conectaba con el de él a la perfección, como si hubiésemos sido creados para estar juntos.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reír de una forma poco adecuada para una mujer… Si mama me observase en ese momento de seguro me mataría.

-Que es lo gracioso?, me gustaría que me contaras para que así podemos reír los dos…

-Tú, murmure en un chillido agudo a causa de mis carcajadas. –A veces eres muy bobo…

-A que te refieres?

-Pensaba en ti, tonto. Tú eres todo eso para mí y mucho mas, le murmure levantándome y observándolo directamente a sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos que me intimidaban de su propia belleza. Edward sonrió comprendiendo de que iba la broma y me abrazo muy fuerte, elevándome por los aires y haciéndome girar como una muñeca de trapo.

-Bájame! Vamos Edward, vas a marearme!

-Debes pagar tu castigo, niña malvada!, grito el haciéndome girar mas y mas, hasta que ambos terminamos en el suelo riendo, uno al lado del otro. En un solo segundo pude notar como Edward se posicionaba frente a mí, observándome con una ternura infinita.

-No comprendo porque dices esas cosas de mí… Me haces ver casi… perfecto, cuando esa palabra te pertenece solo a ti. Eres tú la que tiene un alma tan noble que inclusive me da miedo corromperla con una sola mirada. Luces tan frágil y a la vez posees una fuerza que nadie nunca podrá tener… Tus ojos son tan hermosos… no puedo evitar perderme en ellos… Tú eres hermosa, eres un ángel, y eres mía…

Con una sonrisa algo tímida acorte la distancia que había entre ambos rostros y me acerque a él hasta el punto en que su respiración chocaba directamente contra mí… Su perfume me embriagaba, pero no la colonia que siempre usaba y a la cual ya me había acostumbrado, sino su aroma personal, aroma a menta mezclada con flores y Edward… esa fragancia que tanto me enloquecía siempre…

-Te amo, Bella, murmuro el antes de posar suavemente sus labios sobre los míos, acariciándolos suavemente… Nuestras Bocas se movían a un compas muy parecido al de las hadas al danzar, muy suave y cargado de sentimientos indescriptibles que abarcaban nuestros corazones… Era como si hubiésemos sido diseñados para amoldarnos a la perfección…

El sencillo beso que comenzó siendo una caricia algo tranquila se convirtió en un acto más pasional cuando el acaricio mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiéndome permiso, permiso que yo le otorgue. Mis manos viajaron directamente hasta su cabello en el cual hundí mis dedos mientras el acariciaba lentamente mi cuello y mi cintura. De repente Edward se separo apenas y entrecortadamente murmuro una oración que no comprendí muy bien, hasta que la repitió una vez más.

-Esta noche cenaremos en casa con mis padres…

No sabía si enfurecerme o ponerme a temblar de los nervios, y es que él había escogido justo ese momento en el que sabía yo estaría algo atontada para comunicarme que conocería oficialmente a mis suegros…. Simplemente lo observe desconcertada, Edward solo sonreía…

-Lamento no haberlo comentado antes, recién me acuerdo de que mama organizo una pequeña cena para que los conozcas esta noche…

Mis piernas actuaron antes que mi cerebro y me levante rápidamente dispuesta a correr a algún lado, pero mis torpes ya-no-tan-torpes pies tropezaron con algo y caí directamente sentada sobre las piernas de Edward quien comenzó a reír por esa pequeña escenita.

-Dios, Edward! Necesito buscar que ponerme, bañarme, peinarme, maquillarme… Dios conoceré a tus padres, porque no me avisaste antes!

-Tranquila, no vas a conocer al presidente de los Estados Unidos, solo seremos tu, yo, papa y mama…, dijo el estrechándome en sus brazos, buscando que me calmara…

Nunca en la vida me había preocupado tanto por caerle bien a alguien, hasta ese momento. Edward era lo único que tenía en mi vida, lo único que me importaba y temía que si no les agradaba a sus padres quisieran separarnos. Yo no podía permitir eso, y haría hasta lo imposible por evitarlo…

-Quiero causarles una buena impresión Edward, eso es todo…, murmure un poco avergonzada ocultando mi rostro en su fuerte pecho, intentando evitar que notara el sonrojo en mis mejillas, pero sus manos hábiles y rápidas tomaron mi cabeza antes de que pudiese llevar a cabo aquella acción y la elevaron a su nivel, para que pudiese verlo a los ojos.

-No necesitas vestir con ropa cara o perfumes extravagantes para encantarles… Toda tú eres perfecta en este momento, y estoy seguro de que ellos tendrán esa misma opinión. No dudes de ti Bella, eres hermosa tal cual eres, no necesitas cambiar para serlo…

Observe a Edward enternecida completamente por sus palabras y luego le sonreí levemente antes de besarlo una vez más.

Solo él conocía las palabras justas para hacerme sentir bien cuando el mundo se derrumbaba a mí alrededor….

Baje las escaleras intentando demostrar seguridad, a pesar de no tenerla. Los nervios se habían enterrado tan profundos en mí que los sentía rozando mis huesos…

-Bella, te ves muy… bien vestida. A dónde vas?, pregunto Charlie luciendo terriblemente agotado a pesar de no haber trabajado ese día.

Mi relación con Charlie era mucho mejor que en un inicio… Aun no me llamaba hija y evitaba observarme a los ojos, sabía que él estaba arrepentido pero sus actitudes a veces me resultaban demasiado distantes. Aun así las ignoraba. Debía decir que por lo menos se ocupaba algo más de mil que antes… Me proporcionaba de comida diaria (no como antes), me compraba cosas no muy importantes como ropa, zapatos y otras cosas… Pero había algo que no había recibido aun de el, y que sobrepasaba los limites materiales…

Amor.

Edward decía que debía darle tiempo, que todo era muy nuevo para él y que la rehabilitación haría que de a poco recuperara a mi padre. Yo simplemente acepte esas palabras a pesar de percibir un ambiente algo raro cuando estaba con mi padre.

De cualquier forma, casi no pasábamos tiempo juntos. En la mañana iba a trabajar, en la tarde a rehabilitación. Me parecía algo sumamente absurdo que no estuviese más tiempo en aquel lugar, pero al parecer el poco tiempo había surtido efecto y Charlie ya no bebía.

-Los padres de Edward… me invitaron a cenar. Espero que no estés mal con eso, le murmure quitando las inexistentes arrugas de mi chaqueta negra. Charlie me observo expectante…

El mismo día que lo mío y de Edward se hizo oficial decidí enfrentar a Charlie para contarle de mi relación. El no había dicho nada, nada malo ni nada bueno, simplemente había enmudecido. Un par de días después dijo que todo estaba bien para él, que no me preocupara, pero no supe si creerle demasiado.

A veces dudaba mucho de la actitud de Charlie, era algo natural. Un mecanismo de defensa…

-Un día de estos quiero que traigas al chico, no esta noche, quizá mañana o algún día de la otra semana, pero quiero conocerlo. De acuerdo?

-Sí, papa, murmure respondiendo y caminando hacia el espejo más próximo a mí, observando a través de el como Charlie subía a su habitación. Suspire confundida… Algún día actuaria como alguien normal?

Me concentre en mi misma y en mi vestuario.

Debía admitir que había hecho lo que se encontraba a mi alcance… Llevaba unos tacones azules muy sencillos, pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa azul también por debajo de mi chaqueta. Algo de lo más común pero bueno, el clima no se encontraba muy favorecedor como para vestir con algún vestido o playera de tirantes.

Suspire… Solo rogaba porque todo saliera bien.

El auto de Edward aparco frente a mi puerta y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Esa noche era muy importante para mí y suponía que para Edward también.

Acomode un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y camine hacia la puerta sin despedirme de Charlie. No valía la pena…

-Hola, le dije a Edward en cuanto lo vi. A pesar de estar vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros lucia como el ser más hermosa que habitaba la tierra. Como alguien podía quitar respiraciones vistiendo de esa forma tan sencilla?

*Misterios de la naturaleza*, murmuro mi voz interior.

-Vaya… Wow, luces muy guapa, murmuro el antes de besarme dulcemente. Sonreí sobre sus labios y le tome de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia su auto.

-Crees que recibiré su aprobación?, pregunte deteniéndome antes de entrar en el Volvo.

-Serian unos bobos si no te la dieran, murmuro el antes de besarme una vez mas y abrir la puerta para mi.

La casa de Edward era una estructura terriblemente enorme que te impactaba a simple vista. Se encontraba algo alejada del resto del pueblo, a un paso del bosque casi muy cerca de nuestro prado secreto y destilaba de buen gusto por cualquier ángulo en el que se la observase.

Mis piernas temblaban y sentía que mi corazón iba a saltar de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Edward sostenía mi mano con una de las suyas mientras que con la otra golpeaba la enorme puerta de roble, provocándome una sensación de estar casia punto de desmayarme.

-Estas bien?, murmuro mientras esperábamos a que alguien nos recibiera. Simplemente asentí mientras él me daba un casto beso en los labios, regresando su vista hacia el frente.

Quería morir en ese momento…

* * *

Chicas, se que en la nota que les deje les prometí que en este capítulo Bella conocería a los padres de Edward, pues como que me fui un poco por las ramas y se me hizo todo muy largo así que lo dividí en dos capítulos, el próximo lo subiré esta noche si puedo. Muchísimas gracias por las alertas y los reviews, es por ustedes que continúo con esto. Ojala les guste :)


	15. Capítulo 14:

Hola chicas :) Nota importante al final…

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

**Bella POV:**

En menos de un minuto la hermosa puerta tallada de madera frente a mí se abrió con lentitud, revelando a una mujer que definitivamente era hermosa, con todas las letras de esa palabra. Su cabello tenía una extraña mezcla de matices rojos, marrones y negros y estaba algo ondulado. Su piel era igual de blanca que la de su hijo, sus ojos eran brillantes, claros y llamativos y su boca tenía un natural color carmín que de seguro las mujeres envidiarían con locura. Era apenas algo más alta que yo, de seguro por el tamaño de sus tacones. Suspiré emocionada.

-Hola mamá, murmuró Edward mientras esa mujer lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con una fuerza animal.

-Hijo, que alegría que estés aquí, te extrañé mucho!, le respondió ella con un rostro de total reproche, haciendo que mi amado novio le rodara los ojos.

-Por Dios mamá, salí de aquí hace menos de 30 minutos!

-No me importa lo que digas Edward, nunca es suficiente tiempo…, le dijo ella casi en un lloriqueo y luego se giró hacia mí, para observarme con unos ojos muy brillantes.

Es en ese momento en el que yo esperaba que su madre dijera algo como "Vamos Edward, no conseguiste algo mejor?" o que me dijera algo como "Bueno, supongo que fuiste la primera mujer que se le cruzo por delante" con una cara de muy pocos amigos, pero en lugar de eso solo pude sentir dos brazos rodeándome muy fuertemente, en un abrazo que jamás había creído recibir.

-Oh por Dios, tú debes ser Bella, cierto? Eres la razón de que mi hijo sonría de nuevo?, preguntó con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos sin separarse demasiado de mi. Aún me rodeaba en sus brazos maternales y fuertes. Una sensación de vacío recorrió mi corazón…

Ella me recordaba demasiado a René.

-Es un placer conocerla, señora Cullen, le susurré algo avergonzada. Podía sentir como mis mejillas se tornaban algo rojas. Ella sonrió.

-Cariño, dime Esme por favor. Edward me habló tanto de ti que esperaba encontrarme con una joven muchacha, no con un ángel. Eres mucho más bella de lo que esperaba!, agregó abrazándome una vez más. Yo reí algo nerviosa. –Será mejor que entremos niños, Carlisle estaba desesperado por conocerte. Estuvimos esperando por años a que Edward nos presentara alguna conquista, hasta consideramos las posibilidades de que él fuera ga…

-Mamá!, gritó mi adorable chico totalmente avergonzado mientras Esme y yo reíamos divertidas. De repente mi mirada se topó con la de un Edward mucho más grande al que era mi novio, cosa que me dejó un poco estupefacta.

Carlisle era el perfecto calco de Edward, solo que con un poco de arrugas por la edad y un perfecto cabello rubio. Me sonreía de una forma muy tierna.

-Tú definitivamente debes ser Bella, eres tan hermosa como Edward nos dijo, murmuró estrechándome entre sus brazos también.

-Él me ha hablado también mucho de ustedes, estaba ansiosa por conocerlos, les respondí mientras nos sentábamos en un par de sofás que se encontraban en su sala.

Si su casa me había parecido terriblemente hermosa por fuera, por dentro superaba cualquier estándar. Era terriblemente atractiva… A pesar de ser enorme tenía un pequeño toque hogareño que la hacía lucir perfecta.

-Edward hablándote de nosotros? Es algo extraño puesto que al parecer se avergüenza de nosotros, dijo Esme haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-De ti, querrás decir. Yo soy un hombre correcto, murmuro mi adorable suegro acomodando la corbata de su camisa.

-Si claro, ahora todos somos unos santos, Cullen, agregó su esposa picando a Carlisle en el brazo.

-Ya basta, van a ahuyentar a Bella!, dijo Edward abrazándome con fuerza con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa. Se veía sumamente tierno de esa forma.

-Espero que no! Eres la primera chica que ha volteado el mundo de nuestro hijo de cabezas!

-Emm... eso es… bueno?, pregunté algo avergonzada. Carlisle sonrió.

-Claro que lo es! Yo juro que pensé que Edward era ga…

-Tu también, papa? De veras?

-Edward, están felices al igual que yo, no los reprendas, le contesté besando su mejilla. Eso lo relajo al instante. Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa por parte de mis suegros mientras se tomaban de la mano cariñosamente. Recordaba algún tiempo en el que mi madre y Charlie habían hecho eso, pero eran imágenes demasiado borrosas como para recordarlas a la perfección.

-La cena estará lista en algún rato, por mientras Bella… querrías ver fotos de Edward de pequeño?, preguntó Esme con un brillo muy maternal en su mirada. No pude negarme a esa invitación a pesar de las quejas de mi avergonzado novio.

-Awww claro que quiero!

Luego de un rato de ver fotos, escuchar anécdotas de Esme y Carlisle sobre su hijo y de recibir suspiros y gritos por parte de mi adorable novio, mi suegra cerró el último álbum y lo dejo en una estantería de su sala.

-Creo que es hora de comer, iré a por los cubiertos y lo demás, murmuró ella levantándose. Yo de inmediato me levante y me coloque a su lado.

-Esme, te ayudo…

-No es necesario, Bella. Tu eres la invitada hoy, susurro ella sonriéndome dulcemente. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, por favor, déjame que te ayude sino me sentiré terriblemente culpable.

Ella sonrió y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera a la cocina.

Mientras revisaba los muebles buscando algunos platos, Esme se coloco a mi lado y suspiro.

-Bella…

-Sucede algo?, pregunte al notar que me hablaba en un susurro.

Ella negó suavemente con su cabeza y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Solo quería agradecerte. Eres lo mejor que le podría haber pasado a mi Edward, créeme que has cambiado su vida de una forma tan inexplicable que no tengo palabras de agradecimiento.. Realmente eres un ángel, cariño, y no podría estar más feliz de que seas la pareja de mi niño.

-Esme, murmuré algo emocionada por sus palabras. Ella dejo lo que tenía en sus manos y me abrazo con mucha fuerza. Casi en un segundo le correspondí el abrazo.

-Se supone que debería estar enojada y armar un berrinche porque estas robándome a mi pequeño bebe pero no puedo estarlo, admitió riendo mientras sentía sus lagrimas resbalar por mi cuello. –Esperaba alguna clase de muchacha pretenciosa y superficial a pesar de los halagos de Edward hacia ti, pero eres tan pura y sencilla, realmente no podría esperar a una persona mejor para unirse a la familia. Te estaré eternamente agradecida…

-También estoy terriblemente agradecida de ustedes. Edward lo es todo para mi, nada ni nadie significa más que él en mi corazón y realmente soy yo la que tiene suerte de tenerlo a mi lado.

-Gracias, Bella, murmuro finalmente abrazándome mas fuerte.

En cuanto nos separamos pude observar que Edward nos contemplaba desde el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa muy hermosa y un brillo terriblemente especial en sus ojos. Camine hacia él y lo bese en la mejilla.

-Te amo, lo sabes?, me murmuro en mi oído antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

La cena fue un momento realmente especial. Un extraño sentimiento había invadido la sala en todo momento y no había conseguido reconocerlo hasta aquel instante en el que caminaba de la mano de Edward hasta el piso superior, observando a Esme y a Carlisle besándose sutilmente aun en la sala.

Era amor, pero no cualquier amor, sino amor de familia, algo que yo nunca había obtenido completamente. No pude evitar sentirme terriblemente afortunada de haber podido presenciar ese momento.

De repente Edward se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca y se giró para observarme, yo le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. El me besó un par de segundos y luego abrió aquella estructura de madera para permitirme ingresar en el cuarto.

-Esta es mi habitación, murmuro Edward cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El cuarto tenía tres paredes pintadas de blanco, casi celeste y una pared hecha completamente de cristal, que permitía una exquisita vista del bosque de Forks. En el medio de la sala había una cama con acolchado negro, a su lado un diván de cuero y a un par de pasos un enorme equipo de música. Pegado a la puerta se encontraba un escritorio pintado de negro, a juego con el resto del lugar, había un armario grande y a su lado una repisa repleta de CDs de música muy variada.

-Wow, Edward… Este lugar es hermoso, murmure mientras sentía sus brazos tomándome por la cintura.

-No si tu te encuentras dentro de el.

No pude evitar girarme y sonreírle.

-Esta ha sido una noche fantástica. Tus padres son increíblemente adorables… Fue una experiencia fabulosa, le susurre mientras nos sentábamos en el diván, observando el paisaje de nuestro pequeño lugar en Washintong.

-Pues claro que lo ha sido, no se han pasado avergonzándote toda la noche!, respondió el intentando parecer molesto pero fallando en el intento.

-No seas bobito, sabes que te amo aun después de ver tus fotos vestido de Barney el dinosaurio comiendo papas fritas.

-Oh demonios, mataré a mi madre!, gruño el sosteniendo su cabeza entre ambas manos. Yo solo pude reír.

Tome su rostro con mis manos y acerque mi boca a los suyos con desesperación. Había muerto por hacer eso toda la noche, y en mi actual estado de relajación luego de agradarles a mis suegros no podía evitar descargar esa cantidad de nervios contenidos.

Edward respondió a mi beso encantado y tomándome fuertemente de la cintura, mientras yo rodeaba con mis brazos su cuello.

-Vale, solo te queda conocer a mis amigos, murmuro separando su boca apenas de la mía.

Suspire…

-Una batalla a la vez, Edward. Una a la vez, le respondí antes de unirme a él completamente alocada. Luego tendría tiempo para lidiar con ello, de momento solo quería disfrutar…

* * *

Bueno muchachas, aquí está el primer encuentro de Bellita y los suegriiis! Debo reconocer que Esme tiene una actitud muy parecida a la de Alice, de seguro lo han notado jajaja pero bueno, supongo que todas querríamos una suegra así, no? Prometo mucho mas romanticismo en el próximo capítulo, es solo que ahora estaba cansada y apenas pude tener los ojos abiertos para escribir esto. Sé que es corto, pero es que realmente tiene que ser así. El primer encuentro con los amigos de Edward será mucho más extenso, créanme :)Miles de gracias por las alertas y reviews, las amo! Sus comentarios son mi paga :)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	16. Capítulo 15:

Hola chicas! Como andan? La verdad es que me siento como la peor escritora del mundo! Casi un mes sin actualizar :( En parte la culpa a eso es que me tuve que ir de vacaciones y no tuve tiempo de avisarles, y luego comencé la escuela y con el tema de las asignaturas nuevas y eso no tenía ni un solo minuto libre. Así que bueno, finalmente pude regresar y traerles su capítulo.

De más está decirle que las amo por sus reviews y alertas, verdaderamente cada uno de ellos equivale a una enorme alegría para mí así que millón de gracias a todas!

Ahora sí, vamos a la acción! Ojalá les guste el cap. Un beso!

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

**BELLA POV:**

Aquella mañana me desperté con el corazón latiendo muy acelerado y la cabeza a punto de estallarme…

La noche anterior había tenido algún par de espantosas pesadillas que me habían parecido demasiado reales para ser solo sueños, y que habían acabado con la inmensa felicidad que Edward había sembrado en mis oscuros días.

El recuerdo de mi madre y mi hermano, aquellos años llenos de dolor y llanto y aún mas, el infierno con Charlie habían sido los protagonistas en mis visiones y me habían implantado un miedo terrible que nunca antes había sentido.

Algo no estaba bien, y no sabía lo que era…

Intentando dejar atrás toda esa situación con la que comenzaba a sentirme hasta enferma, decidí levantarme de mi cama y comenzar con ese nuevo día, en el cual se llevaría a cabo un acontecimiento muy importante para mí…

El inicio de escuela, lo que significaba que conocería también a los compañeros de salidas, mejores amigos y casi hermanos de Edward.

Suponía que era algo normal temerle a algo tan impactante como era conocer a las personas que más tiempo pasaban con mi novio, más aún si contaba con los sucesos que yo había vivido antes, pero a pesar de todo eso intentaba mantenerme relajada, después de todo nada había cambiado.

Solo que el año anterior me había ido de la escuela sumida en mi triste vida y rota, y ese año llegaría con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y de la mano de mi precioso ángel.

Instantáneamente mi rostro se iluminó y una mueca divertida curvó mis labios, enseñando mi reflejo frente al espejo. Y es que era imposible no sentirme en el paraíso si de Edward se trataba.

Algún par de minutos después ya me encontraba completamente preparada: vestida, peinada e inclusive hasta maquillada, costumbre que no había abandonado de mi antigua vida. El día estaba algo frío como era habitual, por lo que opte por ropa bonita pero abrigada, y tomando mi vieja mochila repleta de anotadores y bolígrafos me dirigí hacia la escalera de mi casa. Mi estómago rugía y necesitaba desayunar algo antes de irme.

-Papá, estás en la cocina?, pregunté mientras dejaba mi bolsa en el respaldo de uno de los sofás. A esa hora generalmente Charlie se alistaba para ir a rehabilitación, por lo que le prepararía su desayuno si eso es lo que él quería.

Pero él no estaba en casa…

Supuse que se había ido antes y con ese pensamiento me preparé un tazón de cereal. Nada ostentoso, nada que no fuera típico del desayuno americano.

Una vez sentada en mi silla mi cabeza se puso a investigar en mis recuerdos y me obligó a pensar en ciertas cosas.

Perdonar a Charlie era algo que aún no había hecho al cien por cien… Los antiguos daños que él me había ocasionado seguían sangrando en mi corazón y me recordaban a cada día que ese hombre jamás me había tratado como su hija, que nunca se había portado como un verdadero padre.

Algo dentro de mí me causaba cierta inseguridad… Todo había sido rápido y sencillo, pedirme perdón, la rehabilitación, tofo… Y siendo sinceros, dejar el estado alcohólico en el que él vivía no ha de ser tan sencillo…

Debía confiar en lo que mi cuerpo demandaba o en mi padre?

Un tenue golpeteo en la puerta me exalto y me extrajo de ese espantoso mundo para trasladarme a mi mundo personal, un mundo donde no había nadie… Solo Edward y yo…

-Hola mi hermosa novia, luces realmente guapa esta mañana, dijo él con su tan musical voz que siempre conseguía sonrojarme. –Debere golpear a algunos chicos que de seguro posaran su mirada en ti, agrego antes de darme un beso de lo más tierno, al igual que el.

-Edward Cullen, desayunamos violencia esta mañana?, le pregunté sonriendo de lado. El simplemente suspiró…

-Esquer la simple idea de que alguien te quiera para él me vuelve loco…

Le sonreí ligeramente y abrí un poco más la puerta, invitándolo a pasar a mi casa.

A pesar de que ya no era necesario salir huyendo a horas poco sanas en la noche, Edward seguía yendo mas temprano de lo necesario, simplemente para pasar más tiempo conmigo.

A veces me preocupaba que se cruzara directamente con Charlie y este actuara de manera indebida, pero gracias a los espíritus eso aun no había sucedido.

-Estás sola?, pregunto él mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la dejaba en el respaldo de la silla. Me acerque a la cafetera y la tome entre mis manos, para luego darle una taza de café a Edward.

-Pues sí, pensé que no pero parece que Charlie se fue más temprano a la clínica esta mañana.

-Mi padre viajara uno de estos días para allá, menciono él entre sorbo y sorbo. –Solo quiere chequear su avance…

Levanté mi mirada del plato de cereal algo aterrada, y la clave en el bellísimo rostro de Edward.

-Sucede algo?

-No es nada, solo que tengo mis dudas…

Imitando mi anterior acción, Edward me observó algo preocupado y luego tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa, acariciándola levemente.

-A que le temes?

-Me gustaría explicártelo pero no lo sé… Hay cosas demasiado extrañas!, dije levantándome de la mesa. –Las cosas de este estilo no suelen resolverse de forma tan sencilla… Acaso no es normal que tenga dudas ante eso?

Un par de brazos me tomaron fuertemente por la cintura y me abrazaron con dulzura…

-No tengas miedo… No importa lo que suceda, siempre estaré contigo. Te amo demasiado como para permitir que alguien te dañe de nuevo…

-Te amo, dije antes de juntar mis labios con los de él suavemente. Podría pasar mi vida entera junto a ese fantástico ser y jamás llegaría a resultarme suficiente. Siempre quería mas de el…

Finalmente la hora de irnos a la escuela llegó y mis nervios aumentaron de manera monstruosa. No pude evitar que mi mano temblara al tomar la perilla de la puerta para abrirla.

-No estés nerviosa…

-No estoy nerviosa, dije intentando sonar convincente, pero un estúpido temblor en mi voz me delato de inmediato y se gano una carcajada por parte de mi novio, cosa que me provoco un inmediato sonrojo.

En cuanto salí hacia fuera de mi casa, un aire congelado me choco y una cosa capto mi atención de forma extraña.

Una patrulla de policías estaba detenida frente a mi puerta, y en cuanto coloque un solo pie fuera esta arranco su motor y salió lentamente.

-Sucede algo?, pregunto Edward tomándome de la mano.

Negué con la cabeza sin comprender muy bien el porqué esa patrulla se encontraba ahí… Era algo de lo más extraño.

-Está todo bien, solo olvide mi bolso, le murmure antes de darle una sonrisa poco honesta. El simplemente me dio un corto beso y luego se recargo en la pared para esperarme.

Camine hacia e interior de mi casa cuando note que esta no estaba sola, y que alguien se estaba metiendo por la ventana de la sala.

Todo era silencio…

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé! Van a matarme! SUPER CORTO! Pero es que es muy tarde y no puedo continuar escribiendo. Les prometo que mañana subo un cap completo, el más largo de todos! Las amooo!


	17. Capítulo 16:

Hola chicas! Oh shii, volví tal como les prometí ayer! La verdad que me sentía súper mal porque no quería dejarles esa intriga pero era medio tarde en mi país y mi mamá estaba a punto de golpearme con una escoba si no apagaba la compu Jajajaja.

Antes que nada quiero responder un par de sus preguntas que creo son interesantes. El capítulo del prólogo no es este, porque el día que cuelgue ese cap significará que queda capítulos más antes del final, y va a ser muy triste :( Sin embargo, ese capítulo está muy próximo! La historia no era realmente larga y a pesar de intentar alargarla más, varias cosas ya fueron descubiertas y no pedo seguir agregándole más elementos poco importantes.

Otra pregunta era si luego de este fic seguiría escribiendo. La idea es esa, pero últimamente no cuento con mucha inspiración asique si quieren que escriba de algo en especial les AGRADECERIA mucho que me dijeran de que lo quieren, así me ayudarían un poco.

Ahora sí, no les quito más tiempo. Disfrútenlo! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

**EDWARD POV:**

Me encontraba esperando a Bella en la parte exterior de su casa cuando un pequeño grito llamó mi atención. Provenía desde el interior del lugar…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera ante aquello, mis piernas ya se estaban moviendo en dirección a Bella para descubrir lo que le había sucedido. Nunca podría perdonarme el hecho de que ella fuera dañada o lastimada en mi presencia, y tampoco si yo no estaba junto a ella.

La amaba demasiado como para dejar que algo malo le sucediera…

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta me encontré con una imagen extraña y hasta un poco divertida. Mi novia esta agarrada de la pequeña mesa de la cocina como si fuese la única cosa en el mundo capaz de sostenerla en pie, mientras que observaba con una mirada aterrorizada la ventana, en la cual se distinguía un patético Charlie sonrojado con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la casa y la otra fuera de esta.

-No podías entrar por la puerta? Casi me matas del susto!, murmuró Bella casi temblando, tomando su bolso y colgándoselo al hombro.

-Lo lamento… Olvide mi llave… Pensé que… ya… ya te habías ido, le respondió este algo nervioso, intentando dejar una bolsa de papel en la parte baja de la ventana. Bella dio un paso hacia delante para ayudarlo a cargar lo que fuera que llevaba ahí, pero este levanto la mirada y la observo desafiante, provocando que ella se plantara en su lugar.

-Estaba por irme... Dónde estabas? Pensé que te habías ido a la clínica más temprano…

-Pues… fui pero era demasiado temprano así que… me mandaron a casa por unas horas, ya sabes. Para que descanse…

-De veras? Qué extraño… De cualquier forma, pasare a buscar un par de cosas a tu clínica si no te molesta…

No comprendía en qué dirección iba la conversación de Bella. Que debería ir ella a buscar ahí? Que quería demostrar? Sus palabras me habían sorprendido, pero nada me impacto más que el rostro de su padre al gritarle un par de cosas.

-NO! NO PUEDES IR, NO DEBES! SI LLEGO A ENTERARME DE QUE TAN SOLO TE DETUVISTE AHÍ UN SEGUNDO JURO QUE… JURO QUE…

No pude evitarlo, no podía dejar que alguien maltratara de esa forma a la dueña de mi corazón. Instintivamente comencé a dirigirme hacia Bella, con mis manos cerradas en dos fuertes puños… Mataría a ese hombre, lo haría si era necesario.

No solo por ese pequeño reto, sino por el resto de cosas que le había hecho a mi gran amor…

Pero entonces algo me detuvo… La mirada aterrada de mi hermosa novia, como rogándome que no me moviera, que no perturbara más el ambiente.

-Está bien, le respondió a su padre antes de girarse y salir prácticamente corriendo de su casa, arrastrándome junto a ella.

-Vámonos de aquí por favor, me susurró intentando llegar al auto. Pero yo la detuve, en su estado le daría un ataque de pánico si nadie la calmaba…

-Espera, debes de tranquilizarte…

-Va a verte, debemos salir.

-Que problema puede haber en caso de que me vea?, pregunte sin comprender mucho de que iban sus palabras, pero ella temblaba y me rogaba con sus ojos que le hiciera caso.

-Solo confía en mí y vámonos antes de…

-ISABELL!, se escuchó un grito de su padre que sonaba poco amable. Algo en mi cerebro hizo click y prácticamente metí a mi novia dentro del auto, prendiéndole su cinturón de seguridad. Luego yo me metí en mi lado, y encendí mi Volvo de una manera brutal.

Amaba a mi auto, y me dolería demasiado si algo se rompía dentro de él. Pero en aquel momento esa chatarra era lo que menos me importaba.

-Que ha sido eso? Te ha hecho daño?

-No sé qué demonios le sucedió pero sé que es algo muy raro, murmuro quitándose su bolso de encima. Parecía mucho más relajada que antes, pero aun temblaba.

-Te había tratado antes así?, le grite prácticamente a punto de romper el volante con la fuerza de mis manos. Deseaba estrangular a su padre, si así se le podía llamar.

-No, no desde que comenzó con la terapia.

-Voy a matarlo, Bella. Nadie puede tratarte de esa forma.

-Edward…

-Edward nada!, dije completamente furioso. –No volverá a hacerte daño, ni él ni nadie. Te protegeré con mi vida y juro que lo matare si te dirige la palabra de esa forma una vez más!

-Por favor, tranquilízate…

-Como quieres que me tranquilice de esa forma!, le dije frenando de repente y estacionando a un lado de la carretera. Si continuaba conduciendo de esa forma atropellaría a alguien con tal e quitarme algo de ira de encima.

Bella se acerco a mí desabrochando su cinturón y acaricio mi rostro con una de sus pequeñas manos.

-No te pongas tan histérico. Ya paso, todo está bien ahora. Reconozco que tuve miedo, vi en sus ojos la mirada que siempre solía tener pero llegare al fondo de todo esto.

-Como piensas hacerlo?

-No lo sé. Por alguna razón no quería que fuera a su clínica, por lo que comenzare por allí. También debo investigar a donde estaba esta mañana y el porqué de la patrulla fuera de casa. Son muchos dilemas y mi cabeza necesita respuestas…

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea que hagas…

-Te amo, murmuro antes de besarme dulcemente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Era imposible de creer, pero con un pequeño contacto de ella conmigo todos mis problemas se esfumaban, y solo Bella ocupaba mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Con su bella sonrisa grabada en mi mente encendí el auto una vez más y reanudé nuestro camino a la escuela.

Como era habitual en los primeros días de clases, el instituto se encontraba realmente lleno. Por suerte pude encontrar un pequeño espacio entre dos autos, casi frente a los de mis amigos, quienes ya se encontraban fuera de estos esperándome. Bella suspiro.

-No estés nerviosa, murmure mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Me pides algo imposible, me respondió ella riendo levemente, mientras tomaba su mochila entre sus manos.

-Solo prométeme que te sentirás bien. Si no estás cómoda dime y nos iremos de ahí.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, susurró antes de darme otro de mis tantos besos preferidos.

A pesar de que me costó separarme de ella, me baje de mi auto y camine hacia su puerta para ayudarla a bajar. Luego de eso, la tome de su mano y sonriéndole caminamos hacia el grupo de mis amigos, que nos observaban sonrientes.

-Ho…

Ni siquiera pude decir alguna palabra cuando ya tenía al pequeño monstruito de Alice abrazándome fuertemente.

-Edward, maldito hijo del demonio, donde te habías metido! Y ella? Ella es Bella, cierto?, pregunto con un brillo muy especial en su mirada.

-Chicos… ella es mi novia, Bella.

-Hola, saludo mi amor tímidamente, agitando su mano.

-Eres una hermosura! Tú y yo seremos las mejores amigas! Ya lo veras!, chillo Alice antes de tomarla de las manos y comenzar a dar brinquitos a su alrededor.

-Ali, por favor suéltala. Los demás también queremos saludarla, murmuro un pacifico Jasper antes de acercarse y abrazar a Bella. Ella sonreía completamente feliz. –Soy Jasper, este diablito es mi novia. Lamento mucho que te haya tomado cariño tan rápidamente, créeme que ahora no te dejara en paz ni un minuto!

-Ohh vara, gracias por la advertencia entonces, murmuro Bella ganándose una cara de maldad de Alice, quien luego comenzó a reír.

-Vaya amigo, debes decirme de donde las sacas porque yo quiero una así también!, grito desaforadamente Emmet, al mismo tiempo en que Rose le golpeaba la cabeza.

-Idiota!, le murmuro antes de acercarse a Bella con una suave sonrisa y saludarla. Su mirada de felicidad me congelo hasta la sangre, y es que era la primera vez que veía a Rosalie de esa forma.

-Hola Bella, soy Rose y aquel maldito estúpido es Emmet.

-Que hice!, dijo el rascando su cabeza totalmente adolorido.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos. Edward se la pasa hablando de ustedes, créanme, dijo Bella consiguiendo un grupal "Awww" en respuesta.

-Y es que Edward es tan sentimental, a veces se nos escapa y le decimos Edwina, agregó Emmet abrazándonos a mí y a mi novia como un fuerte oso.

-Emmet… No puedo… Respirar, le dije rogando por algo de aire mientras Bella se reía a mi lado. –Claro, ríete! Total tú no te estabas asfixiando!

-Uppsss!, dijo ella a modo de disculpa, ganándose una carcajada por parte de todos.

-Bella quieres acompañarnos a buscar nuestros horarios? Llegamos hace algún rato y no los retiramos aun, dijo Alice mientras Rose asentía fascinada. Al parecer mi dulce novia le había caído de maravilla.

-Por supuesto, dijo antes de voltearse y darme un corto beso en los labios, situación que genero un par de risas entre mis amigos.

-Hermano, desde cuando esa chica es tan linda? Puedo jurar que vi a Tanya escupiendo espuma por su boca!, grito Emmet golpeándome en el hombro.

-Eso es cierto, pero a pesar de que es hermosa parece una buena chica. Estoy feliz por ti amigo, murmuro Jasper antes de golpearme el otro hombro.

Y a pesar de estar adolorido a causa de ellos no podía evitar sentirme increíblemente feliz. Bella les había caído de maravillas, y no había nada que pudiese arruinar aquel momento.

-Entonces este viernes será!, dijo Alice aplaudiendo con sus manitas mientras se subía a su auto con Jasper. Durante todas las clases de ese día había estado planeando una salida grupal, y aunque nadie tenía ganas de ir de compras realmente, ella y su poder de convicción había conseguido que todos aceptáramos.

-Seguro, será divertido, murmuro bella abrazándose más a mi cuerpo. Pase mi brazo por su cintura y bese su cabeza.

-No hables tan pronto, tú no sabes el infierno que es ir de compras con el diablito de Alice!, grito Rose antes de que Emmet la metiera violentamente en su auto. Un chillido salió de la boca de Rose antes de que este ultimo levantara su pulgar en el aire, en señal de que todo estaba bien.

-Son unos cavernícolas!, le grito Jasper encendiendo su auto y yéndose, seguido por Emmet.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya es muy tarde y odio estar aquí horas extras, susurro Bella con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, antes de abrazarme con dulzura.

Una vez dentro del auto, no pude evitar voltearme y observarla. Ella se veía radiante.

-En que piensas?

-En lo geniales que son tus amigos, dijo sin ningún tipo de preámbulos. Se giro en su asiento para observarme mejor y luego suspiro. –Sabes que no he tenido el placer de conocer a mucha gente que me entregue cariño, y no solo condolencias. Me gusto el rato que pasamos con ellos, son chicos buenos Edward.

-Si, realmente lo son, le dije sonriendo. Nunca cambiaría a mis amigos, por nada del mundo.

-Pero Emmet es medio salido, cierto? No pude evitar reírme ante aquello.

-Si, es un total pervertido.

Bella rio y se acomodo en su asiento, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Se veía totalmente preciosa.

Luego de dejar a mi amor en su casa y de una larga y cariñosa despedida, conducir tranquilamente hasta mi hogar. Pues Bella no quería que me encontrara con su padre y a pesar de que me negué a dejarla sola con ese hombre ella termino convenciéndome.

Estacione mi auto en su lugar dentro del garaje y subí las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde mi padre justo estaba entrando.

-Hijo, hola!

-Hola papa, dije mientras tomaba una manzana de la frutera. Había pasado todo el almuerzo mirando a Bella sonreír y no había tenido tiempo suficiente para comer.

-Y Bella?

-Está en casa, con su padre supongo, dije con algo de asco. Me repugnaba llamar a Charlie de esa forma.

Carlisle se detuvo, me observo y luego movió sus labios intentando decir algo, pero finalmente callo.

-Que sucede?

-Nada, no es nada… solo que….

-Dime, le dije algo intrigado por su forma de actuar. El suspiro.

-Fui a la clínica donde se supone se recupera Charlie, ya sabes. Solo quería ir a revisar unos papeles y me lleve una sorpresa bastante grande, menciono colocándose frente a mí.

Mis nervios se congelaron…

-Que encontraste?

-Me creerías si te digo que desde la primera entrevista en el Hospital Charlie nunca más fue ahí?

-Qué?, dije dejando mi manzana con manos temblorosas encima de la frutera.

-Pues sí, no ha ido ni un solo día a rehabilitación. Me resulta algo extraño porque según tu él había mejorado, no?

De repente las palabras de Carlisle empezaron a transformarse en sonidos sin ningún sentido, y mi cabeza comenzó a sentirse pesada.

Charlie no había ido a rehabilitación, aun era un alcohólico y había dejado a Bella en casa sola con él.

No me di tiempo para razonar. Simplemente salí corriendo de mi casa.

Había cometido un error muy grande, uno que podría costarme la vida…

* * *

Nota: Vale, ahí está el ansiado cap! En caso de que lo crean, el próximo capítulo no es el del prologo, pero ya pueden ir haciéndose a la idea de que está cerca. Que pasara con Charlie? Estará actuando o se habrá recuperado solo? Ahhh, deberán esperar al próximo cap para saber :) LAS AMOOO! Espero sus reviews :)


	18. Capítulo 17:

Hola muchachas! Nota **SUPER IMPORTANTE Y NOVEDADES** al final. Nos leemos abajo! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 17:**

**BELLA POV:**

Debo reconocer que desde que Charlie había entrado a rehabilitación nunca había tenido miedo de él de nuevo, hasta esa noche…

Intenté parecer serena y tranquila, solo para no preocupar a Edward, pero por dentro mis huesos tiritaban y mis venas ardían de dolor por cada uno de los recuerdos que flotaban en mi mente y que amenazaban con repetirse esa misma noche.

No sabía qué era lo que había sucedido… Mi cabeza intentaba formular una respuesta correcta, una posibilidad o alguna solución que se conectara con todos los puntos, pero no conseguía hacerlo.

Por qué Charlie había cambiado de la noche a la mañana?

Por qué la patrulla fuera de casa?

Por qué los gritos?

Por qué mi corazón rompiéndose una vez más?

Me reí irónicamente… Pensé que mi corazón estaba quebrado desde hacía mucho tiempo antes de que Edward entrara en mi vida. El tuvo el poder y el amor ideal para conseguir unir esos pedacitos por un tiempo, pero de repente aparecía mi padre en el juego una vez más, y terminaba con el trabajo que mi novio había hecho en mí.

Agradecí eternamente el que Edward no me acompañara a la puerta de la casa esa noche. Por suerte se despidió fuera de su auto y a pesar de que no se fue hasta que cerré la puerta detrás de mí, sentía mucha más seguridad si él no se aproximaba a la casa.

De esa forma Charlie no podría verlo, y tampoco podría dañarlo.

Pues sí, si Edward le había devuelto el significado a mi vida, yo lucharía con por con ella para salvarlo hasta el ultimo latido que mi corazón pudiera dar.

Al abrir la puerta un silencio abismal me provoco escalofríos, y con miedo a encontrarme con mis fantasmas del pasado me quede quieta en un lugar. Lo suficientemente cerca para salir huyendo y para visualizar la planta baja de mi casa.

Un enorme alivio lleno mi alma al notar que la casa estaba vacía, y que no había rastro de Charlie por ningún lado, por lo que me decidí a liberar mis tensiones y dormir un rato.

Pero entonces un pequeño tumulto en el piso de mi sala me llamo mucho la atención y me obligo a acercarme a ello.

-Hacia mucho que nos las veía, susurre con una sonrisa triste y decepcionada al observar por lo menos 6 latas de cerveza esparcidas por doquier.

Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla…

Demonios! Mi padre era un muy buen actor. Me había engañado… Nunca se había recuperado, siempre había sido el mismo, solo que había intentado ganarse parte de mi confianza para luego provocarme un destrozo tan grande que prácticamente ya no tendría ganas de vivir. Como en ese momento.

Otra vez más, había sido engañada y utilizada…

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de lágrimas que habían caído de mis ojos al entrar en la habitación de mi padre, la que se encontraba totalmente vacía. Los cajones de ropa estaban tirados por doquier, vacios, desnudos. La cama estaba desecha, los colgadores de ropa esparcidos en el suelo y las cortinas cerradas.

Papa se había ido…

Debía ponerme feliz por ello?

Estaba confundida…

Primero mi madre, mi hermano…. Y luego Charlie. Era mejor para mi estar sin el, antes que sufrir sus abusos cualquier cosa era mejor. Pero que haría a partir de ese momento? Como me ganaría la vida si aun tenía un año de secundaria por delante?

"Por qué seguir con vida?", murmuro una voz rota y quebrada en mi interior, haciendo que me replanteara una pregunta que desde pequeña me había hecho.

Que me ataba?

Que me sostenía con vida?

Un golpeteo ansioso comenzó a resonar con fuerza en mis oídos, al igual que mi agitado corazón. Quien podría ser? Habría vuelto papá? Estaría ebrio?

Tomando un palo de baseball y procurando no hacer mucho ruido, me acerque a la puerta para observar por la mirilla el rostro de mi visitante, pero debido a la oscuridad me fue imposible distinguir algo.

Abrí la puerta.

-Bella!, grito Edward completamente enloquecido, abrazándome con una fuerza impresionante, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. De inmediato arroje el palo al suelo y me abrace a él, para sollozar en su hombro. El me acuno en sus brazos.

No hacían falta las palabras. No sabía cómo, pero el ya sabía que había sucedido.

-Dios mío, estas bien! Oh santos espíritus, casi me mato allá afuera cuando no me abrías!, dijo mas para el que para mí misma, supuse que el pensó que por mis sollozos no lo oiría, pero podía escucharlo a la perfección.

-Edward por favor… no me dejes!, grite en su pecho rompiendo a llorar con fuerza. Ese era mi hogar, ahí era adonde quería estar, junto a él.

-Tranquila amor. Yo nunca me iré de tu lado, ni siquiera cuando me lo pidas. Te amo tanto, respondió besando mi cabeza con dulzura.

Unos minutos después pude sentir sus brazos en mis piernas, y un par de segundos luego el suelo ya no estaba bajo mis pies y yo me movía. Edward me alzo y se sentó en mi sillón, conmigo en su regazo.

Sabía que debía sentirse incomodo debido a la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, pero no tenía intenciones de soltarlo.

Una suave melodía comenzó a llenar mis oídos… Una tierna canción que Edward tarareaba en mi oído y que me relajaba al instante.

Mis preguntas se esfumaron, mis miedos se fueron a dormir, y una sonrisa brillo en el fondo de mi mente.

Tenía a Edward a mi lado, no necesitaba a nadie más.

-Ya te encuentras mejor?, pregunto soltando un poco su agarre para que yo pudiese acomodarme mejor. Escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Algo así. Como te enteraste?, le pregunte curiosa, cerrando mis ojos y perdiéndome en el aroma de su colonia.

-Mi padre fue a la clínica y pregunto por Charlie. Le dijeron que él nunca había asistido a ninguna reunión. No hizo falta que dijera mas, tome las llaves del auto y conduje hasta aquí.

Levante mi rostro para observarlo. Su mirada estaba levemente empañada, y dos pequeñas gotas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

Lleve mi mano a su pecho, en donde se encontraba su corazón. Este latía increíblemente rápido, como si fuese a saltarse de su abdomen en cualquier lado.

Y a pesar de estar acelerado era el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

-Edward…

-Tenia tanto miedo de perderte! Nunca me perdonaría eso, tú eres mi vida! Lo eres todo, no tengo nada más allá de ti, y pensé que Charlie te haría daño, no podía soportarlo, dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello y llorando.

Nunca había visto a Edward llorar…

Con su expresión serena y su personalidad fuerte siempre creí que era de los hombres que tosen y dicen no ser maricas ni haber soltado una lágrima en su vida.

Edward era el perfecto equilibrio entre todo, era la perfección en el estado material, y no pude evitar sentiré afortunada por tenerlo a mi lado.

-Llegue aquí y Charlie no estaba. No sé a dónde se ha ido ni cuando regresara, pero debo prepararme para ello porque sé que no será nada bueno…

-No dejo una nota o algo?

-Solo latas de cerveza, murmure asqueada.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos rápido de aquí, murmuro Edward tomándome en brazos y levantándome junto a él. Me detuve en shock y me baje de sus brazos.

-Qué?

-No puedo dejarte aquí sola…

-Por qué no?, pregunte frunciendo el seño. Era mi casa, por primera vez en toda mi vida podía estar tranquila allí y él quería arrastrarme a quien sabe donde…

-Cariño, dijo acercándose a mí y acariciando mis mejillas. –Es muy peligroso. No puedo dejarte aquí…. Y si tu padre regresa? No soportare otro susto de esos…

-Edward…. A donde quieres que vaya? No tengo familia ni nada de eso.

-Iremos a mi casa, a mi madre no le molestara en lo absoluto.

-No!, chille aterrorizada. Lo que menos quería ene se momento era transformarme en una carga para los demás.

-Por qué no?, pregunto él con un tierno puchero. Me acerque a Edward con lentitud y lo bese de la forma más tierna que me fue posible en ese momento… El de inmediato reaccionó moviendo sus suaves labios a un compas similar al mío, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y pegándome más a él.

Me separe un poco de él y deje nuestras frentes apoyadas mientras hablaba, sin dejar de abrazarlo. El aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No puedo cambiar tu rutina, Edward. Ni tampoco ir de un lugar a otro siendo una mochila para el resto. Me quedare aquí y si Charlie regresa me escapare…

-No, no voy a dejarte sola.

Me reí suavemente por su intensa necesidad de no abandonarme. Toda mi vida había estado sola y me costaba acostumbrarme a la compañía de mi novio. Lo bese una vez más.

-Me quedare contigo esta noche, mañana veremos qué es lo que podemos hacer…

-No quiero ir a la escuela, le dije haciendo un puchero que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

-No podemos ir! No sabes que acabamos de pescar una gripe tremenda, dijo el guiñando su ojos, agregándole algo de humor al tenso ambiente. Yo simplemente sonreí.

-Llamare a Alice, le diré que nos cubra!

-Excelente idea, respondió el. –Yo preparare todo para que podamos dormir tranquilos, si?.

-Si, le susurre mientras nos fundíamos una vez más en un intenso beso. Sus labios tenían un sabor especial, como a cereza, eran adictivos. Sin previo aviso se separo de mí y me dejo totalmente atontada, con la cabeza dando vueltas.

-Si seguimos así no creo que podamos hacer todo lo que tenemos que terminar para poder irnos a dormir, murmuro aun muy cerca de mis labios, generándome rabia al no poder besarlo.

-No me molestaría haber continuado de esa forma, dije y un segundo después me sonroje con violencia.

Yo había dicho eso? MALDITAS HORMONAS!

Edward solo rio y me alcanzo su celular para que pudiera llamar a nuestra mejor amiga desde ese día, Alice.

Marque el número que ella misma me había hecho aprender de memoria y la llame.

-Ali al habla!, chillo con su aguda voz al otro lado, plantando una sonrisa enorme en mis labios.

-Alice, soy Bella…

-Que haces con Edward a estas horas? No estarán jugando a las manitos negras, cierto? (/Manitos negras: Vendría a ser un juego que supera los besos, no hace falta que explique esa parte jajaja/)

-Alice… NOOOO!, le grite en el altoparlante, provocando una risa de mi novio, en dondequiera que estaba.

-Entonces que haces con el celular de Edward?

-Solo… No tiene importancia. Escucha, yo y Edward tenemos una gripe de muerte y no iremos mañana a la escuela, podrías avisarle al director?

-Y NUESTRA SALIDA DEL VIERNES? NUESTRA MALDITA SALIDA? COMO QUE TIENEN GRIPA?, grito ella salvajemente, cosa que me llevo a alejar el auricular del celular de mi oído.

La cena. Me había olvidado…

-Supongo que para ese día estaremos bien, Alice. No te preocupes, tomaremos analgésicos.

-ESO ESPERO MALDITOS ROMANTICONES!

-Demonios, Al! Solo puedes hacernos ese favor?

-Pr supuesto!, dijo con su cantarina voz al otro lado. A veces sospechaba que ella tenía graves problemas de bipolaridad. –Oye, quieres ir de compras?

-AHORA?

-Si, que problema hay?

-Alice, es tarde!, le dije aterrada y luego suspire. –Debo irme, nos vemos luego.

-Vale, pero usen protección. No quiero ser tía aun…

No podía creerlo, pero había dormido durante horas y horas, hasta tal punto en que la noche ya estaba llegando una vez más. De no ser por Edward, habría seguido durmiendo hasta una semana más si era necesario.

La noche había sido una total pesadilla, puesto que el miedo a que Charlie volviera me impidió dormir más de 10 minutos seguidos. Por suerte Edward durmió conmigo, luego de que lo convenciera de poner una sabana entre ambos cuerpos, claro.

El y sus bobas costumbres antiguas.

De momento el no se encontraba cerca mío. Había ido a su casa a buscar ropa puesto que pasaría un par de días conmigo, y a avisar a sus padres. Ellos de inmediato avisaron a la policía, quienes se pusieron en busca de mi fugitivo padre.

El frio era duro, pero mi estomago rugía fuertemente, por lo que vistiéndome con algo de ropa abrigada me dirigí hacia la cocina, con el fin de buscar algún bocadillo nocturno.

Pero entonces algo que no me esperaba en ese momento sucedió, sin ni siquiera darme tiempo de llamar a Edward.

Charlie mirándome fijamente al pie de la escalera.

-Hola hija, ven. Hablaremos un rato y te enseñare un par de lecciones…

Edward por favor ven, rece en silencio.

* * *

Soy malita? Jajajajaja se que no tendría que dejarla ahí pero bue, es lo que pude hacer! :) Muchísimas gracias a sus reviews ya sus alertas que como siempre, me alegran la vida totalmente. Me siento algo triste porque debo decirles que solo le queda capítulos mas como mucho a esta historia. Es realmente feo cuando algo a lo que le tienes tanto apego llega a su fin, es por eso que las comprendo, pero una de las novedades es, que como este fic terminara pronto, ya he empezado uno nuevo! Se llama Secret Love, la trama es realmente hermosa, créanme porque les digo y a diferencia de este fic, los problemas no ocuparan tanto la primera plana y tendremos mucho mas amor, mucho más cariño y más Edward y Bella. Hasta ahora solo llevo el prologo, pero espero que me dejen sus comentarios y de esa forma sabré si les gusta.

Busquenlo en mi perfil, sino como "Secret Love" de TattusC13.


	19. Capítulo 18:

Hola chicas! Acá les dejo el penúltimo capítulo! (El famoso cap del Prólogo). Antes que nada les quería agradecer por los reviews y las alertas que son el motivo de mis sonrisas, y pedirles si por favor se pueden pasar por mi nuevo fic! Se llama Secret Love de TattusC13. Se los agradecería muchísimo! Respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron, el fic si tendrá un epílogo :) Las amo y disfrútenlo! La única advertencia… ES SUPER CORTO! Lo sé, pero así debe ser.

* * *

**Capítulo 18:**

**BELLA POV:**

"Lo bueno nunca dura para siempre".

Me había cansado de escuchar esa frase y aún así había seguido creyendo que todo estaría bien, que las cosas por fin se solucionarían y que la luz llenaría mis días.

Pues no, me había equivocado. Mi padre me había mentido y yo le había creído.

Mi corazón ardía, yaciendo partido en dos en el fondo de mi pecho, llorando traición y lágrimas con gusto amargo. Y sin embargo en aquel momento mis sentimientos no ocupaban el primer plano, ni siquiera el segundo ni mucho menos el tercero…

Lo que mi mente registraba en ese momento era la imagen que bailaba frente a mi rostro, brillando en mis ojos: Charlie, al pie de la escalera, con sus manos detrás de él y una sonrisa tan espantosa que provocaba escalofríos.

-Anda cariño, baja y charlemos, murmuró con aquella voz que durante tanto tiempo había odiado, aquella que me recordaba el par de palizas que habían dejado cicatriz en mi cuerpo y en mi alma.

-Por qué lo hiciste?, pregunté tragándome mi llanto. No quería mostrarme débil en ese momento, ya que eso podría jugarme una mala pasada. Debía ser fuerte, más que nunca…

-Qué por qué lo hice? Por qué te engañé?

-Por qué me mentiste? Pensé que habías cambiado, le susurré aferrándome a la barandilla de la escalera, como si ese fuese el único soporte en mi vida. Lo peor de todo, era que en el fondo de mi ser temía que ese soporte se rompiera, y todo se fuera al demonio….

-Las personas no cambian, Isabella. Y para que lo sepas, todo el mundo miente…. Hasta tú.

-Qué?, pregunté extrañada. La conversación no estaba tomando el rumbo que yo esperaba. Charlie avanzó un paso hacia la escalera y yo retrocedí uno instintivamente. No quería tenerlo cerca. El sonrió.

-Dijiste que me querías, cuando eras pequeña. Si de verdad me hubieses querido, no me habrías quitado a mi esposa y a mi pequeño niño!

-No fue mi culpa, yo no quería!

-SI FUE TU CULPA! FUE TU MALDITA CULPA! TU ARRUINASTE MI VIDA DESDE EL DIA EN QUE NACISTE!

Sus palabras eran cuchillos clavándose en mi mente. No pude evitar retener una pequeña lágrima y esta callo rodando por mi mejilla.

-PUES TU HACES MISERABLE MI VIDA DESDE AQUEL DIA! ES MOMENTO DE QUE TE OLVIDES DE ESO Y SIGAS HACIA ADELANTE!

Charlie me observó con un brillo bastante singular en su mirada y luego rio macabramente, mostrando sus amarillos dientes. Mi corazón se detuvo…

-Y eso haré, seguiré mi vida y caminare hacia delante. Pero no quiero a una hija cargando conmigo, susurro antes de sacar una de sus manos de detrás de su espalda, que se había encontrado escondida todo ese tiempo, enseñando una brillante pistola que relucida como si fuera nueva.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Anule mi cerebro y deje que actuara por inercia, bañado en adrenalina.

Sin mirar aras corrí arriba de la escalera rumbo a mi cuarto, y me encerré en el con llave. De inmediato mi padre comenzó a aporrear la puerta por afuera, amenazando con tirarla, pero a pesar de que podría haberla trabado no me preocupe por eso. Tenía algo más importante que hacer antes que defenderme, luego lidiaría con ello.

Corrí a mi mesa de noche y tome mi teléfono, marcando el número de Edward.

Uno… Dos… Tres tonos y nada.

Los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes y mi corazón amenazaba con estallar. Maldije por lo bajo y volví a marcar. Esa vez si tuve suerte.

-Edward te necesito!, grite al mismo tiempo en que Charlie derribaba mi puerta y me observaba triunfante.

-Que pena que para cuando tu amiguito llegue tú ya no estarás con vida.

**EDWARD POV:**

A pesar de que me había costado horrores dejar a Bella sola en su casa, había decidido perder un par de minutos en beneficio de ambos.

Me quedaría en casa con ella, velando porque su ebrio y mentiroso padre no apareciera y le hiciera daño, pero necesitaba repuestos en caso de que la espera fuera muy larga.

Corrí rumbo a mi habitación y tomando un enorme bolso de mi armario que usaba cuando iba al gimnasio comencé a sacar prendas de este y a guardarlas dentro de él. Un segundo después de haber tirado mis pantalones dentro de la pequeña maleta, mi madre apareció en mi cuarto, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No intentas escapar, cierto?

-No, mamá. Como puedes pensar en eso?, le pregunté sin detenerme. Necesitaba ganar tiempo.

-Entonces cual es la situación aquí?

-Iré a casa de Bella unos días. Tiene problemas… con su padre.

El rostro de mi madre se frunció y un segundo después abrió los ojos tan grandes que me provocó hasta miedo.

-Ella está bien? Le hizo algo su padre?

-No, solo se fue de su casa. Pero temo que regrese y le haga daño de nuevo, lo mejor será que…

De repente una vibración llamó mi atención. Conocía ese sonido, lo había escuchado antes. Y entonces fue cuando me percaté de que era mi teléfono celular.

Corrí a atenderlo, pero no alcance a hacerlo.

-Una llamada de Bella, dije para mi mismo a pesar de que mi madre me había oído.

Y en cuanto ella quiso pronunciar una palabra, el teléfono comenzó a agitarse de nuevo y esta vez sí pude atender.

-Edward te necesito!, pronunció la voz rota de Bella antes de que se escuchara un ruido muy fuerte, y seguido de eso el típico tono de cuando alguien cuelga el teléfono.

Ni siquiera me despedí de mi madre, simplemente Salí corriendo de mi casa, tropezando con unos cuantos escalones pero consiguiendo no caerme.

Lo peor había sucedido, y todo había sido mi culpa.

La velocidad de mi auto que antes le había parecido extrema a Bella me parecía absurda en ese momento. Necesitaba llegar rápido, antes de que las cosas se complicaran aun más, pero para cuando doble la curva que me llevaba a su casa me percate de que el problema ya estaba hecho, y que no tendría solución.

Miles de luces de ambulancias y policías brillaban en la vereda frente a su casa, mareándome de tan solo observarlas.

Me bajé de mi auto y tome un respiro. El aire apestaba a desgracia.

Busque con mi mirada algo sospechoso, algo que indicara que había sucedido, y justo cuando creí que todo era una confusión… la vi.

Corrí con rapidez hacia su inmóvil cuerpo que se encontraba descansando tranquilamente en el suelo, rodeado de escombros y trozos de cristal rotos. Me arrojé a un lado junto a ella y al contemplarla temí que mi peor pesadilla estuviese convirtiéndose en realidad. Parecía no tener vida…

La observe aterrorizado… Sus mejillas comenzaban a perder su característico color carmín que tanto me había enloquecido siempre, al mismo tiempo en que su piel se volvía traslucida y de cristal, como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

Su respiración era lenta y pausada, apenas parecía que su abdomen se movía y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con delicadeza, descansando finalmente.

La tomé con fuerza por sus hombros y la sacudí suavemente, intentando despertarla de su extraño sueño pero ella no reaccionaba, estaba completamente entregada en mis brazos.

Tome su débil cuerpo y lo presione contra mi pecho, intentando darle calor. Ella no podía irse, no podía dejarme…

Bella me había devuelto la vida, ella no me había dado una razón para vivir, se había convertido en la razón misma. La necesitaba, la quería junto a mí para siempre… Ella no podía morir, no luego de soportar tanto dolor y sufrimiento…

Una lágrima resbaló y cayó lentamente por mi mejilla al observarla. ¿Cómo podía continuar luciendo tan maravillosamente bien en aquel momento? Su cuerpo lastimado continuaba siendo perfecto y su rostro moreteado y con algunos cortes seguía siendo tan bello como antes. Ella era tan hermosa que hasta dolía observarla. No comprendía como alguien había podido causarle tanto dolor durante tanto tiempo.

-Edward…, murmuró ella suavemente removiéndose débilmente. Ansioso la liberé un poco de mi abrazo y le permití que tomara aire para continuar hablando. Ella suspiro. – Mi ángel, me has salvado tantas veces… Sálvame ahora una vez más, y diciendo esas palabras en un silencioso murmullo, Bella se desplomó entre mis brazos velozmente.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y de repente todo estuvo oscuro en mí.

* * *

Ok, que tal? Un poco de drama, cierto? No me maten! Prometo que el próximo capitulo será más largo, y más tierno :) Las espero en mi otro fic. Un beso a todas!


	20. Capítulo 19:

**Capítulo 19:**

**EDWARD POV:**

A veces las cosas suceden de una forma tan veloz que ni siquiera nos da tiempo a asimilar los hechos…

Recordaba haber estado en casa de alguien, luego haber regresado a mi hogar, y después de un llamado telefónico haber salido corriendo, terminando en algún lugar extraño, al que luego le había seguido el Hospital, donde me encontraba en ese momento.

Algo dentro de mi dolía, ardía como si estuviese siendo incendiado con kerosene o gasolina. Era una especie de fuego que quemaba todo a su paso, dejándome desolado y con un sentimiento que no tenía explicación.

Que había sucedido? Por qué sentía como si estuviera muerto?

-Tranquilo hijo, todo saldrá bien, murmuró una voz mientras alguien acariciaba mi hombro, pero yo no podía reconocer nada, todo a mi alrededor era extraño, sin formas, solo cosas flotando libremente por al aire, ocupando un lugar en el espacio.

Frente a mí, una puerta blanca se encontraba rodeada de policías con una fachada aterradora y un rostro imperturbable, custodiando algo seguramente, mientras que el pasillo estaba completamente vacío y desolado, como si hubiesen evacuado a la gente a propósito de ahí.

Observaba esa habitación y una sensación de pánico se apoderaba de mí. Quién estaba ahí dentro? Y por qué me daban nauseas de tan solo pensar en esa puerta?

-Ella estará bien, es una chica fuerte, susurró una aguda voz que yo conocía muy bien. Alice era la única persona a la que había podido reconocer con claridad, ya que se encontraba abrazada a mí como si se le fuera el mundo en ello. –Bella no dejará de luchar ahora.

Bella? Quién era ella? Era esa persona la que estaba detrás de la puerta? Por qué ese nombre me producía un sentimiento de satisfacción y placer total?

-Edward está muy extraño, Carlisle. Algo le sucede, dijo una voz masculina a un lado mío, mientras que del otro lado un suspiro salía de la boca de alguien.

-Está en shock, su mente decidió bloquear todo lo que esté relacionado con Bella para no sufrir demasiado el impacto.

Que mi mente qué? Por qué todos hablaban de esa tal "Bella"?

-Dices que se olvidará de ella?

-No, pero hay que dejar que su cerebro asimile todo lo que sucedió antes de que esté listo para enfrentarse a la verdad.

Un recuerdo fugaz llenó mis ojos de lágrimas.

Alguien había estado tirado en el piso, entre vidrios y algo más. A nuestro alrededor había mil tipo de sonidos diferentes, y sin embargo en ese momento yo estaba eclipsado por alguien, mi atención era absorbida por unos ojos color chocolate.

Era "Bella" la dueña de esos ojos?

De repente la puerta frente a nosotros se abrió y de ella salió una mujer vestida de blanco, que se detuvo frente al hombre sentado a mi lado. Levanté la vista y me di cuenta de que era mi padre, él había estado ahí todo ese tiempo.

-Ya le quitamos los calmantes, doctor. Despertará en cualquier momento y será mejor que haya alguien para que le explique lo sucedido, no solo estará adolorida sino muy confundida.

-Iremos nosotros, dijo Alice levantándose junto a otra chica de cabellos rubios. Como se llamaba? Rose! Ella era Rose. –Sabemos cómo son las mujeres sentimentalmente.

-Creo que será mejor que entren Edward y su padre, ellos saben mejor que nosotros lo que sucedió, agregó Emmet, quien se encontraba junto a… Jasper. Todos estaban ahí. Sonreí por haber podido reconocerlos. Un poco más allá una mujer me observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ve hijo, tú puedes hacerlo, murmuró ella acercándose a mí y dándome un reconfortante abrazo. Ese calor en sus sentimientos y ese perfume solo podía pertenecerle a Esme.

Me levanté de la silla al mismo tiempo que mi padre, y siguiéndolo con lentitud caminamos a través de los policías, para poder ingresar al cuarto.

Al segundo de haber pisado apenas un centímetro de la habitación ya me sentía totalmente devastado, con ganas de huir de allí. Acaso estaba embrujado ese lugar? Diseñado para batir mis sentimientos como una licuadora?

Mi padre se acercó suavemente a la cama y le sonrió a alguien. Desde mi posición no podía verlos bien, pero si pude observar como mi padre tomaba la mano de alguien con el brazo vendado. Una mano muy pequeña pero delicada, con la piel como porcelana.

-Como te sientes, Bella?

-Se supone que debe doler como el demonio, no? Si es así estoy bien, susurró una voz muy suave y femenina, mientras mi padre sonreía encantado.

Esa voz…

_**"Prefiero que me llamen Bella, Isabella… No me gusta demasiado"**_

-Sabes que es lo que te sucedió, cierto?

-No demasiado, recuerdo a Charlie con un arma, y luego nada… nada más que eso.

Me apoyé en la puerta del cuarto con fuerza y cubrí mis ojos con mis manos.

Esa maldita voz… Yo la conocía…

_**"Edward, tienes frio?"**_

_**"Lo siento, Edward"**_

-Charlie… Intento asesinarte.

Quién demonios podía intentar acabar con la vida de un ángel con esa voz tan suave y reluciente, y con esa piel que parecía pintada con nieve?

Quien putas era Charlie?

_**"Tuve un hermanito pequeño, Edward. Su nombre era Jacob, Jacob Swan"**_

_**"No lo sientas, Edward. Todo el mundo dice lo mismo siempre, son solo palabras"**_

_**"Dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad… pues Charlie lo hacía y en exceso…"**_

Parecía que mi mente iba a explotar… De donde demonios salían esas palabras? Por qué estaban guardadas en mi memoria?

_**"Comenzó a beber, primero los fines de semana, luego cada un par de días y finalmente casi siempre, salvo cuando le tocaba trabajar"**_

_**"Después, cuando noto que ya nada podía hacerme daño comenzó a lastimarme, literalmente"**_

-Según los policías que reconstruyeron los hechos tu padre te persiguió por toda la casa. Encontraron disparos en la pared de tu habitación, tal parece que uno acertó y se enterró en tu pierna. Luego fueron a la cocina, las despensas estaban revueltas y además del resto de jarrones caídos y cuchillos en el suelo, al parecer regresaron a tu habitación y te empujo por la ventana de tu cuarto finalmente.

-Dios Santo! Caí de un segundo piso?, preguntó aquella muchacha angelical mientras yo no daba crédito a las palabras de mi padre.

Quién podía ser tan cruel?

-Pues sí, Edward te encontró justo debajo de ella, rodeada de vidrios y algunos ladrillos que al parecer tu padre intentó tirarte, pero que no acertaron.

-Esto parece imposible…

-Lo casi imposible de creer es que tú te encuentres tan bien como estás ahora… Créeme que todo podría haber sido peor, mucho peor, dijo Carlisle volteándose hacia donde yo me encontraba, con mi cara hecha un poema y mis manos apretadas en puños.

-Son muchos los daños?

-Tienes un brazo roto, una pierna vendada por la bala. Posiblemente te hayas quebrado también una costilla, para eso debemos esperar a que tu abdomen se deshinche un poco, y tienes varias contusiones. Es por eso que te repito, eres una chica con suerte…

-Y… que pasó… con Charlie?, preguntó inocentemente "Bella", casi leyendo mi mente, puesto que yo también me preguntaba aquello.

-La policía se hará cargo de ello… Los delitos son muchos más de los que creerías, y los amigos de tu padre están bastante disgustados por el trato de él hacia ti…. De veras que él no se la pasará tan bien.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de aquella chica, y un segundo después una especie de quejido. Pude ver a mi padre ayudándole a incorporarse en su cama. Tenía el cabello de un tono marrón con matices rojizos, que caían directamente sobre su rostro y cubrían sus facciones. Bella acarició su cabeza, como si de veras le doliera.

-Donde esta Edward?

Algo dentro de mí se sacudió con sus palabras. La forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre, como cubierto de miel, como si fuera un suspiro… Miles de imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza…

_**"Edward… Que haces?"**_

_**"Edward, están felices al igual que yo"**_

_**"Edward… Este lugar es hermoso"**_

_**"Yo también te amo, Edward"**_

-Él está aquí… Deseas hablar con mi hijo?, preguntó mi padre observándome. Pude ver como ella intentaba arreglar su cabello, como queriendo verse mejor para mí. Luego de eso, su rostro se levantó firmemente y Bella me observó con sus hermosos ojos abiertos, bañándome en una sensación que no podría identificar. Algo dentro de mí hizo "Click" y una extraña emoción me llenó por completo.

Bella…

Aquellas frases sueltas cobraron su propia forma y miles de recuerdos acudieron a mí, mostrándome la que había sido la parte más feliz de toda mi vida…

_**"-Oye Isabella, no sé si estas enfadada conmigo por lo que hice hace un rato, pero yo creí que tu quer…**_

_**-Bella…**_

_**-Disculpa?**_

_**-Prefiero que me llamen Bella, Isabella… No me gusta demasiado**_

_**-Pues, entonces es un gusto, Bella. Yo soy…**_

_**-Cullen, lo sé…"**_

_**"Edward!**_

_**-Que sucede?**_

_**-Que mierda haces en mi casa con el clima que hay allí afuera?**_

_**-Debía traerte esto. De veras, Bella? Arrugar un examen?**_

_**- Lo sé, es patético… Edward, tienes frio?"**_

_**"-Dios mío…**_

_**-Te gusta?**_

_**-Este lugar es… maravilloso. Parece sacado de un cuento de hadas. Edward, como lo encontraste?**_

_**-Es mi lugar especial. De pequeño una vez peleé con mi madre y vine corriendo aquí. Nadie más sabe que existe, solo tú y yo. Será uno de nuestros secretos…**_

_**-Gracias.**_

_**-Gracias por qué?**_

_**-Por compartir una parte de ti conmigo…"**_

_**"-Tú me quieres, Edward?**_

_**-Yo te amo, Bella. De la forma más pura y hermosa que puede existir en el mundo, y quiero pasar cada minuto de mi vida a tu lado."**_

-Bella, susurré sin poder creerme todo eso. Como podía haberme olvidado de aquella mujer que me observaba sonriente, aquella chica que había remplazado mi corazón muerto por el suyo, aquel ángel que había llegado a mi vida para colmarla de amor y buenos momentos…

Miré a mí alrededor… Mi padre nos había dejado solos, supongo que para darnos privacidad. Comprendí eso y lo agradecí también.

Mis piernas temblaban a medida que caminaba hacia la cama de mi hermoso ángel caído, con su rostro magullado, algo golpeado pero con una expresión tan feliz como nunca antes…

Me senté en el duro colchón frente a ella y suspiré. Su prescencia apagó el fuego en mi interior, verla con vida me había dado una extraña clase de libertad, como si de repente todas las presiones se hubieran esfumado y solo hubiese quedado paz y alegría a su alrededor.

-Vaya chico, no te ves muy bien. Quieres de mi suero?, preguntó ella bromeando mirando hacia la bolsa con liquido blanco que estaba inyectado a su brazo. La observé pero a pesar de sentirme pleno por su felicidad, no conseguí sonreír. Me sentía culpable… -Háblame Edward, murmuró ella tomando mi mano entre las suyas, que estaban frías pero eran confortantes.

Tomé aire.

-Lo lamento, si no te hubiese dejado sola en tu casa nada de esto habría pasado… Ahora estarías bien y no enganchada a quien sabe cuántas máquinas. Todo esto fue mi culpa, yo debería estar sufriendo, tú no te mereces esto… Fui un estúpido, te prometí que jamás te abandonaría, que no dejaría que nada malo te sucediera y mírate. No puedo vivir sabiendo que lastime al ángel más precioso de todo el universo, susurre mientras una lágrima caía de mi ojo.

Ya esta, lo había dicho. Solo faltaba que Bella me pidiera que saliera del cuarto, y también de su vida. Pero eso no sucedió…

-Edward, murmuró limpiando mis lágrimas para luego tomar mi rostro y levantarlo suavemente, conectando nuestras miradas. –No es tu culpa… Esto iba a suceder, tarde o temprano… Si tú no me hubieras dejado sola Charlie aun seguiría en casa, y no tras las rejas donde debe estar. Ya todo acabo amor, somos libres, finalmente…

No me había percatado de ello… La peor pesadilla de ambos se había alejado de nosotros, dejándonos libre un camino hacia una vida normal y feliz, como la que siempre habría tenido que llevar Bella.

Y es que nuestra relación no había iniciado de una forma sencilla… Los problemas lo habían sido todo, y de repente el infierno se había acabado, permitiéndonos vivir a ambos la situación más hermosa que un ser humano puede experimentar: el amor.

-Te prometo que pasaré todos y cada uno de mis días haciéndote la mujer más feliz del mundo. Viviremos los mejores momentos juntos y a pesar de que los problemas se sigan presentando, tu y yo de la mano los resolveremos, le demostraremos que nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier poder, y que nadie nunca podrá jamás separarnos. Porque te amo Bella, te amo como nadie nunca ha amado a alguien, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Una sonriente Isabella, con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas me miró directamente a los ojos, y cruzando sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello rió divertida, antes de conectar sus ojos con los míos una vez más.

-Juntos por siempre?

-Hasta el final de los tiempos, murmuré antes de besarla suavemente, sellando nuestro compromiso de amor, un compromiso donde nadie más existía, un mundo donde solo vivíamos los dos: Bella y yo.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Hola chicas :) Hoy estoy algo triste porque bueno, inevitablemente este es el último cap (sin contar el epílogo) y para mí este fic ha sido algo muy importante, fue de mis primeras experiencias escribiendo en la página y es eso lo que lo vuelve como un hijito para mí, así que solo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para ustedes… Sepan que son sus alertas las que siempre me hacen feliz, cada comentario y esos minutos que se toman para leer el producto de mi imaginación para mi vale muchísimo! Así que solo puedo decirles GRACIAS! Por la experiencia que me permitieron vivir. Son el sueño de cualquier escritora! No pude evitar llorar mientras viajaba a los capítulos anteriores en busca de esos pequeños fragmentos, y es que todas hemos pasado por mucho juntas, y quiero que sepan que esta historia no es mía ni mucho menos, este fic lo hicimos entre todas, porque llorando, riendo o gritando de enojo le agregaron su pequeño granito de arena a la historia y la volvieron en el mejor recuerdo para mí.

Gracias a todas las que dejaron sus reviews, a cada una de las seguidoras y las que agregaron a favoritos. A las visitantes que se tomaron la molestia de pasar por el fic, a las chicas de fanfiction que prácticamente se hicieron mis amigas, a toda la comunidad. A la página en si, por dejarnos liberar nuestra mente… A LaneP387, mi mejor amiga en la vida real, que se aguantó cada vez que yo le hablaba sobre esto y simplemente gracias a todas! Las amo :) Nos vemos en el epílogo.


	21. Capítulo 20:

**Hola a todas chicas :) Por favor lean la última nota que está al final del cap. Es muy importante para mí que la lean.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: *EPÍLOGO***

**POV NARRADOR:**

La pálida piel de Bella relucía con un brillo muy singular, concedido por el extraño sol que ese día se levantaba sobre la congelada ciudad de Forks, alegrándole la vida a los habitantes acostumbrados al constante frío, y llenando sus corazones de esperanza.

Un par de curiosos ojos color chocolate revisaban cada centímetro de su propio brazo, en busca de marcas de batallas pasadas en las cuales su padre había ganado la mayoría, salvo la última, que terminó siendo la más importante. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió a través de los labios de Isabella al notar que su piel lucía tan suave y tan tersa como si nunca le hubiese sucedido nada malo, como si nunca hubiese recibido ni siquiera un solo raspón.

A pesar de que los últimos 11 meses habían sido realmente duros para la pequeña Bella, con su paciencia y cariño había conseguido recuperarse luego de su último accidente, quedando de aquello solo pequeños retazos de recuerdos en el pasado. Misteriosamente, toda marca que su cuerpo había sufrido se había esfumado, como si su vida rechazara aquellos tristes momentos vividos en los últimos años para reemplazarlos por sonrisas, palabras de amor y besos. Muchos besos.

Fuera de la antigua casa de los Swan, un cartel con forma de cuadrado anunciaba que la casa había sido vendida, con un gran y llamativo papel de color. Isabella observó hacia ella y no pudo reprimir un suspiro. En su interior, ella se debatía entre volver a aquel lugar y quedarse allí para siempre, o continuar con su vida hacia delante, como siempre debió haber sido.

"Ya es tarde. Tu camino es otro ahora, y solo siguiendo ese sendero llegarás a la verdadera felicidad", le había mencionado su mejor amiga Alice, en cuanto ella le había dicho que dudaba entre vender su casa o quedarse como ermitaña dentro de ella. La mayoría de los recuerdos eran malos, pero aún así había momentos que atesoraba y no quería perder.

"No vas a olvidarte de ellos... Están grabados en tu corazón".

Alice tenía razón. Ya nada le ataba a ese pequeño y perdido pueblo, solo una persona cuyo rostro nunca más vería ni siquiera si era dejado en libertad. A pesar de ser un lugar pequeño, los policías de Forks eran muy estrictos en sus deberes, y por nada del mundo dejarían de custodiar al que había maltratado a su propia hija por muchos años sin compasión.

Pero Bella era fuerte, y lo había demostrado mejor que nadie. Al terminar la secundaria con el segundo mejor promedio de su clase, había empacado todo y había puesto en venta la casa, inmueble que se había vendido tan rápido como pan caliente. Un par de ancianitos la había comprado, y la pequeña Swan había aceptado encantada el trato. Dos cosas buenas habían salido de ello: Aquella pareja podría llenar de alegría un ambiente que había sido oscuro y traumático desde hacía años, y gracias al dinero que había conseguido por aquel humilde lugar, había podido arrendar una pequeña cabaña en Cambridge, muy cerca de su nueva universidad.

Bella quitó la mirada de las deslucidas paredes y la enfoco una vez más en su piel, tocando en busca de imperfecciones. El calor era tan sofocante que lo único que había encontrado adecuado para ponerse sin terminar sudada era una remera de tirantes, que dejaba bastante al descubierto.

Frunció el seño tocando una pequeña cicatriz en su piel, y soltó un bufido en el aire, al mismo tiempo en que un resplandeciente ángel salía de su casa cerrando la puerta, cargando dos maletas y una sonrisa paralizadora de corazones. Al notar el rostro de su novia contraído, el dejó las valijas a un lado de su preciado Volvo y se acercó a ella, que se encontraba sentada en el capó del mismo.

-Cariño, que sucede? Pensé que estabas feliz por el clima, susurró con el cariño y el amor bañando sus palabras mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja de su amada, la muchacha que había dejado grabado su nombre en su corazón y que permanecía siempre en sus pensamientos, convirtiendo cualquier situación en la más hermosa de toda la vida.

Bella suspiró.

-Encontré una, Edward. Encontré una marca! No es justo, dijo señalando una pequeña mancha roja que se extendía en su cuello, amenazando con ponerse morada. Él frunció el seño.

-Pensé que ya no te preocupabas por esas marcas…

-Prometiste no morderme el cuello nunca más, Stupiward Cullen! Que le diré a Rose de esto!, chilló riendo mientras acariciaba el lugar donde los dientes de su novio se habían clavado en uno de sus tantos besos.

-No puedo controlarme. Sabes que te amo demasiado, le respondió él subiéndose al mismo lugar donde ella estaba, tomándola en brazos y besándolo con una locura desenfrenada. El amor corría por sus venas cuando la tenía cerca, y le era difícil mantenerse en el rango de "no mordidas, no chupones, no marcas que requieran de una larga explicación". –Será mejor que nos vayamos o no te dejare en paz en un buen rato. Me debes algún par de besos por la partida de Guitar Hero que perdiste ayer con Emmet y dudo que si comienzo a besarte pueda soltarte en poco tiempo. Llegaremos tarde, susurró Edward acariciando la mejilla de Bella, mientras ella se acercaba a él para besarlo una vez más.

-Anda, Harvard puede esperar unos minutos.

-Toda esta semana no dejaste de decir que debías empacar, que debías comprar chaquetas con el nombre de nuestra facultad y ahora no eres capaz de detener un par de besos? No sabía que era tan irresistible.

Isabella golpeó el hombro de su novio y luego suspiró.

-Quizá no quiera irme de aquí todavía. Edward la observó con una sonrisa comprensiva y la estrechó entre sus brazos. –Mi vida está en otra parte, pero mis sentimientos parecen no querer alejarse de este lugar. Quisiera poder traer Harvard hasta aquí, así no tendríamos que dejar a nuestros amigos y a tus padres.

Edward sonrió.

-Volveremos siempre que quieras pero es momento de que tomemos una nueva aventura. Nos imaginas en 10 años? Como abogados? Será un gran esfuerzo pero lo conseguiremos, no crees?

-Es bastante difícil de creer dado que me robaste el primer puesto en promedios en la secundaria, le recriminó ella, apuntando con un dedo en su pecho. Él sonrió y luego ella rió divertida por aquella escena. –Maldito inteligente roba-lugares…

-Da igual, ambos fuimos admitidos, ambos tenemos un auto, una casa y amor… Crees que necesitemos algo mas para sobrevivir?

Bella sonrió.

-Lo dudo.

Con un último beso, Edward se dirigió a guardar las últimas maletas en el carro mientras Bella observaba una vez más su viejo Forks.

Cuantas cosas había vivido allí? Demasiadas, eso era seguro. Dicen que después de la tormenta sale el sol… Y Bella no se refería solo al clima caluroso de aquel día recordando esa frase, sino también a su vida.

Su futuro estaba levemente encaminado. Estudiaría en Harvard, con Edward. Quién diría que teniendo tantos problemas como los que ella sufría podría conseguir a alguien tan perfecto como él para acompañarla en sus peores y mejores momentos?

Solución simple: Edward era lo más similar a un ángel que había pisado la Tierra.

-Amor…, murmuró desde la ventana, llamando la atención de Bella.

-Es hora, cierto?

Él solo asintió.

Isabella suspiró. Con un último "Adiós" con la mano, se secó una solitaria lágrima que había escapado de su ojos y se subió al auto, tomando la mano de su novio casi de inmediato.

-Estás lista?

-No lo creo…

Edward la observó extrañado, pero la sonrisa en el rostro angelical de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo lo relajó, alejando las dudas y temores fuera de su cuerpo.

-Nunca estaré realmente lista, pero siempre iré a donde sea contigo, no me importa que tan difícil sea seguir ese camino. Nunca me alejaré de tu lado, aunque me lo pidas.

-Nunca lo haré… Eres mía y yo soy tuyo, por siempre. Te amo, susurró Edward antes de darle un beso más y poner en marcha su pequeño Volvo, que los llevaría a una vida donde el dolor no tenía lugar. Ya no más…

* * *

**Bueno… Creo que hasta aquí llegó nuestra historia. Sienten las mismas ganas de llorar que yo? Jajajaja. Pero bueno, que este fic termine no significa que yo deje de escribir. Ya subí una historia, voy por el tercer capítulo y pues bueno, si quieren me alegraría mucho verlas por allí. Se llama "Secret Love" y creo que esta genial jajaja. Además estoy por subir otra historia más (se puede decir que me agarró un subidón de inspiración jajaja). Trata sobre el circo pero es una historia muy diferente a lo normal, tomé esa idea porque no hay muchos fics que traten de ello, y me dije: por qué no? Así que bueno, solo quiero que me respondan esta pregunta antes de irme, para organizar mis historias:**

**-Les gustaría que hiciera una segunda parte de este fic?**

**Si es así, háganmelo saber. Una chica de las que dejó reviews me dijo que le gustaría ver a Edward y Bella rehaciendo su vida, yendo a la Universidad y eso, a ustedes les gustaría también? Díganmelo, si?**

**Y miles de gracias por haber seguido esta historia. Aun son mi alegría más grande del día. Gracias por los reviews, las alertas y el cariño entregado. Amarlas es decir realmente poco! Espero verlas en mi otro fic, un beso enorme a todas y simplemente… GRACIAS, por hacer mi sueño realidad. LAS AMO!**

**TattusC13.**


	22. NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**Nota súper importante!**

**Muchachas de fanfiction, fieles lectoras y seguidoras. Quería avisarles que hoy comenzaré con la secuela de "Mi ángel de medianoche"! Ya está disponible en mi perfil, bajo el nombre de "Del el cielo al corazón". Ojalá les guste y pásense por ahí.**

**Las amo!**


End file.
